La louve orgueilleuse
by SuryKat
Summary: TOME 1 - Sofia quitte sa Russie natale pour l'Angleterre afin d'y réaliser sa septième année. La suite, venez la découvrir. (HISTOIRE de 1976 à 1981). Beta : De-passage1200
1. Prologue

**Rating : M pour le futur de la fiction qui abordera des thèmes adultes (mort, sexe, violence, guerre).**

 **L'histoire d'amour ne sera pas le centre de cette fiction, mais seulement une intrigue parmi les autres.**

 **Bien sur les personnages et des lieux restent la propriété de JKR, sauf Sofia, qui est à moi.**

 **BETA : De-passage1200, merci encore à toi de relire et corriger mes bêtises !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **Chapitre corrigé par De-passage1200 et reposté le 9 mai 2019**_

* * *

 **Lundi 30 août 1976**

Sofia parcourait l'étagère du doigt à la recherche de son manuel de métamorphose, tout en léchant sa glace à la noix de coco. La chaleur étouffante du mois d'août avait eu raison d'elle lorsqu'elle était passée devant le glacier Florian Fortarôme. Elle avait craqué pour un cornet avec deux boules à la noix de coco, de la chantilly et du coulis de chocolat, un délice ! Son doigt parcourait donc les étagères remplies de livres, cherchant l'heureux élu. Finalement, elle le trouva sous une belle couche de poussière et l'attrapa avec un sourire satisfait. Elle avait enfin réussi à réunir tous les articles de sa longue liste de fournitures scolaires pour l'année à venir. Il restait une ligne de sa liste sur laquelle elle hésitait encore cependant : l'animal de compagnie.

Elle avait vite renoncé à adopter un chat, sa nature lycanthrope ne lui aurait pas permis de bien s'entendre avec un félin. Concernant le crapaud, elle ne comprenait pas tellement l'intérêt des sorciers britanniques pour ce petit animal gluant. Enfin, il lui restait la possibilité d'adopter une chouette ou un hibou. La question qui lui était alors venue était « pour qui ? ». Elle n'avait plus personne avec qui correspondre depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Russie, selon la volonté de sa belle-mère. Et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de correspondre avec elle. Alors pour qui ? Personne. La jeune femme paya son manuel de métamorphose et alla s'asseoir devant la boutique pour terminer sa glace, ses sacs de shopping à la main. La chaleur de l'été britannique l'étonnait depuis le début du mois. Elle qui avait grandi dans la Russie du nord était beaucoup plus habituée aux gros manteaux qu'aux petites robes fines comme celle qu'elle portait à l'instant.

Arrivée en Grande Bretagne un mois et demi plus tôt, Sofia avait depuis pris ses quartiers au Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait donc l'habitude de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'occuper son temps. Cependant, l'atmosphère ambiante était pesante. Un mage noir du nom de Voldemort terrorisait le monde sorcier depuis quelques années déjà, et son action semblait s'intensifier depuis quelques mois. Sofia n'avait encore jamais été témoin d'une attaque, mais elle lisait régulièrement dans les journaux les massacres réalisés par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Elle avait par ailleurs rapidement remarqué qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom du sorcier, sous peine d'horrifier les personnes alentour. Il fallait désigner le Lord comme Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore Vous-savez-qui. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas très bien l'horreur qu'un simple nom pouvait provoquer, mais elle avait décidé de se plier plutôt docilement à cette pratique.

Une goutte de glace coula sur sa main et alla tâcher sa robe blanche. Un juron russe passa la barrière de ses lèvres et lui attira plusieurs regards surpris. Elle avala rapidement la fin de sa glace, attrapa ses sacs de fournitures scolaires et se dirigea rapidement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Dans deux jours, elle entrait à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Mercredi 1er septembre 1976**

Remus Lupin se dépêcha de traverser le portail magique qui permettait de rejoindre le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Il était très en retard et savait qu'il risquait de louper le train s'il n'accélérait pas le rythme. Il joua des coudes à travers la foule de parents rassemblés pour parvenir au train et y monta sans perdre de temps, soulagé d'avoir atteint son but avant l'heure fatidique de 11 heures. Il parcourut les compartiments des yeux, un par un, pour trouver ses amis. Il repéra les premières années, minuscules petits êtres qui tremblaient de peurs et d'excitations, et sourit en se remémorant son premier voyage dans le train. Il y avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis James, Sirius et Peter. Dans un compartiment, il repéra une jeune fille blonde et seule qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était très certainement une nouvelle élève, mais pas une première année. La jeune fille leva un regard ennuyé vers lui et le fixa, ce qui le fit rougir et détourner les yeux. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa lecture.

Remus se détourna et continua à marcher de wagon en wagon pour trouver ses camarades rouges et or. Il finit par les dénicher dans un des derniers wagons et lui offrit un grand sourire. James l'accueillit avec une accolade amicale et un grand sourire.

— **Comment tu vas mon vieux ? La forme ?** demanda-t-il à Remus.

— **Du mieux que je peux, je suis content de vous revoir les gars !**

— **Nous aussi on est content Lunard, pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives aussi tard ?** demanda Peter.

— **Mes parents ont eu un problème avec la voiture ce matin et j'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais arriver du tout ! Heureusement, nous avons pu emprunter celle de la voisine.**

— **Quelle idée d'inventer des choses qui ne fonctionnent pas, ils sont super étranges ces moldus** , remarqua Sirius Black.

Remus rit doucement à la réflexion de son ami et hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il était plutôt d'accord avec lui cette fois-ci. Il s'installa sur la banquette et écouta Peter qui était en train de raconter ses vacances à ses amis. Qu'il était soulagé d'être de retourner à Poudlard, avec eux. Alors que Peter achevait son récit, James lui demanda ce qu'il en était pour lui.

— **Oh pas grand-chose. Je suis resté chez mes parents et j'ai beaucoup lu.**

— **Oh allez Lunard, t'as bien quelque chose de plus croustillant à nous raconter** , le taquina James.

Remus eut beau se creuser l'esprit, rien dans ses vacances ne semblaient digne d'un réel intérêt. Ses parents étaient moldus et avaient des moyens plutôt faibles. Il n'était pas habitué aux grands voyages et aux vacances en famille. Chez lui l'été c'était jardinage dans le potager familial, lecture et promenades dans la campagne anglaise. Rien de bien croustillant pour un garçon de seize ans. Puis, il se rappela cette nouvelle élève et décida que ça, ça pouvait intéresser des garçons de seize ans.

— **J'ai vu une nouvelle élève en vous cherchant. Elle doit être en sixième ou en septième année.**

— **Elle est mignonne ?** demanda automatiquement James.

— **Je croyais que tu te réservais pour Evans, ta chère Evans, l'amour de ta vie et ...** , commença à se moquer Sirius.

Un coup de James le coupa dans sa tirade et tout le monde éclata de rire dans le compartiment, y compris le principal concerné. Après avoir calmé son rire, James répondit avec un sourire :

— **Être au régime ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas regarder ce que la carte propose comme dessert.**

— **Très philosophique Cornedrue** , fit remarquer Peter, moqueur.

— **Et pour répondre à ta question James, je ne l'ai pas trouvé particulièrement jolie. Elle est blonde, pâle et toute petite. Et elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement aimable** , ajouta Remus.

— **Dommage...,** commenta Sirius.

Les discussions continuèrent tout au long du trajet. Ils rirent beaucoup, mangèrent énormément de sucrerie et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Finalement, Sirius aborda le sujet que tous contournaient soigneusement depuis le départ du train : l'ascension de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

— **Il y a eu beaucoup d'attaques cet été, heureusement que les parents de James sont très vigilants et qu'ils font attention à la sécurité du manoir...**

— **Oui, j'ai dû convaincre mes parents de faire appel à une société magique pour protéger la maison. Cela nous a coûté très cher, mais au moins nous sommes un peu plus rassuré** , ajouta Peter.

— **Les miens comprennent le danger mais ne peuvent rien faire. Vivre à l'écart de la ville est obligatoire avec ma condition, mais ce n'est pas rassurant en cas d'attaque** , marmonna Remus.

— **Ne vous en faites pas, Dumbledore et le ministère vont rapidement en finir avec toute cette histoire. Les choses s'arrangeront rapidement** , énonça James d'un ton calme.

— **Je l'espère vraiment,** répondit Sirius.

En fin de journée, le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Sofia se leva de la banquette où elle avait passé tout son trajet seule et s'étira longuement, courbaturée par ce long moment passé assise. Elle attrapa sa valise, mais vit que les élèves qui s'agitaient dans le couloir du train ne prenaient pas la leur. Elle haussa donc les épaules et la laissa dans le compartiment, puis elle s'engouffra dans le flot d'élève et se laissa porter jusqu'à la sortie. Tout n'était que bruits et bavardages insignifiants, ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus. Combien de temps fallait-il à tous ces élèves pour enfin sortir de ce fichu train ? Elle vit enfin une porte et put respirer l'air libre du quai en toute tranquillité. Elle aperçut au loin le garçon qui l'avait dévisagé le matin même en compagnie de trois autres élèves, ils rigolaient tous les quatre et avançaient tranquillement dans la direction que prenait la plupart des élèves. Sofia en déduisit que c'était la direction à prendre et commença à s'y engager quand elle entendit une grosse voix prononcer son nom.

— **Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait. Les premières années et Sofia Petrov, par ici. Sofia Petrov ?**

Elle se retourna et avisa un géant de deux mètres de haut, presque aussi large que haut, qui criait son nom à la foule en la parcourant des yeux. Les quelques premières années qui s'étaient avancés vers lui ne semblaient franchement pas rassurés et elle ne l'était pas tellement non plus. Elle s'avança néanmoins en direction du géant dont le visage sembla s'éclairer à sa vue.

— **Tu es Sofia ? Sofia Petrov ?**

— **Oui,** répondit-elle.

— **Bien, viens avec moi, je vais te conduire au château avec les premières années pour que tu sois répartie.**

— **Je ne pourrais pas y aller avec les autres plutôt ?** demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt la foule d'élève qui s'avançait vers les calèches tirées par de grands chevaux noirs squelettiques.

A choisir, elle préférait les chevaux de l'enfer au géant ami des enfants.

— **Ah non désolée Miss. Dumbledore a expressément demandé à ce que tu sois avec les premières années pour ta répartition** , énonça le géant.

— **Bon, très bien alors** , capitula Sofia, pas pour autant rassurée.

Elle se rangea aux côtés du géant, attendant qu'il réunisse les derniers élèves de première année. Elle apprit alors qu'il s'appelait Hagrid et qu'il était le gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Bien. Un garde-chasse en somme. Elle se demanda quelles autres surprises lui réservait encore cette école de magie.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise dans une barque en compagnie de deux premières années, elle comprit que cette maudite école lui réservait encore beaucoup de choses. Sofia n'aimait pas l'eau. C'était froid, sombre, ça s'infiltrait partout et c'est là que vivait les poissons. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de raisons de ne pas aimer l'eau, bien que le froid ne soit pas franchement une bonne raison lorsqu'on avait grandi dans le nord de la Russie et vécu presque toute sa vie avec des températures négatives et de la neige.

Sofia se trouvait donc dans une barque, en train de se diriger vers un immense château qui brillait dans le noir. Malgré sa mauvaise foi, elle était obligée de reconnaître que ce château était très beau, mais il était tellement grand qu'elle était certaine que l'année ne lui suffirait pas pour s'y repérer. Elle soupira. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour finir son année à Durmstrang...

Le voyage en barque lui sembla long et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château. Après avoir monté ce qui lui sembla être l'équivalent de la Tour Eiffel en escaliers, elle parvient enfin dans le Hall où une femme à l'allure sévère l'attendait. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Sofia apprécia cette femme. Elle avait l'air droite et stricte, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, quelqu'un de fort. Elle aimait ce genre de personne. La femme remercia alors Hagrid qui se dirigea vers une grande porte.

— **Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans ce château pour les années d'études qui vous y attendent. Lorsque tout sera prêt, nous entrerons par cette porte dans une pièce appelait la Grande Salle et vous serez répartis dans vos maisons respectives. Elles sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Vos maisons seront pour vous une seconde famille. Vos bonnes actions feront gagner des points à votre maison et vos mauvaises actions leur en feront perdre. Je suis certaine que vous attacherez tous et toutes une grande importance à cela et que vous saurez faire les bons choix. Bien, suivez-moi.**

Sofia apprécia ce petit discours d'introduction. Simple et efficace. Elle se mit à la fin du rang des premières années, ne souhaitant pas que sa tête dépasse de toutes les autres. Comment les premières années pouvaient-ils être si minuscules ? Elle ne mesurait qu'un petit mètre soixante-deux et les dépassait tous pourtant de presque deux têtes. C'était bien sa veine, pour une fois qu'elle était trop grande !

Elle entra à la suite des autres dans la Grande Salle et put admirer le plafond de celle-ci. Il reflétait à l'instant un ciel étoilé dégagé, identique à celui qu'elle avait pu admirer à l'extérieur dans les barques. Impressionnant. Mais inutile en soit. Elle baissa les yeux et continua d'avancer, poussant légèrement le première année devant elle qui traînait un peu trop à son goût. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et força le pas. Tous les élèves rassemblés dans la Grande Salle fixaient des yeux la petite procession et, bien évidemment, la tête blonde qui en dépassait. Sofia garda les yeux bien haut et un air neutre sur le visage, comme lors des réceptions auxquelles elle assistait avec son père à l'époque.

Le groupe arriva enfin à l'estrade qui hébergeait les professeurs et la répartition commença, par ordre alphabétique. Le professeur McGonagall appelait les élèves les uns après les autres. Ces derniers venaient s'asseoir sur un tabouret et elle plaçait un vieux chapeau sur leur tête. Celui-ci ouvrait alors la bouche pour répartir les élèves dans l'une des quatre maisons. Sofia attendit patiemment son tour.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondor, les maraudeurs observaient Sofia. James avait déclaré que Remus ne voyait pas très clair s'il ne la trouvait pas jolie. Et donc le débat entre les quatre garçons était lancé : la nouvelle était-elle, ou non, jolie ? De petite taille, de long cheveux blonds lisses et fins, et des yeux bleus ronds, elle ne correspondait pas totalement à l'Anglaise typique. Elle avait peu, voire pas du tout, de formes féminines et semblait assez hautaine et froide. James avait déclaré qu'il la trouvait jolie, Remus qu'il n'aimait pas son air supérieur, Peter qu'elle était trop petite et Sirius qu'on aurait dit une petite fille capricieuse. En bref, ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

— **Sofia Petrov,** déclara d'une voix forte le professeur McGonagall.

Sofia s'avança et s'assit bien droite sur le tabouret. Elle sentit qu'on lui posait le chapeau sur la tête et frissonna : elle allait devoir se laver les cheveux ce soir vu le nombre de têtes qu'il avait touché et l'état dans lequel il était. Une voix sifflante résonna dans son oreille et Sofia se retint de justesse de sursauter.

— **Je ne suis pas sale, fillette. Je suis sage. Et je lis en toi. Courage, détermination, fierté, ambition, une forme de rage aussi... Hum... Un beau mélange de rouge et de vert. Mais je crois que tu seras plus épanouie à ... SERPENTARD !**

Le dernier mot résonna dans la Grande Salle et la table qui se trouvait tout à gauche se mit à applaudir. Sofia se leva, et redonna le Chapeau parlant au professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers la table de sa maison.

OoOoO

Le banquet commença rapidement après la répartition. Sofia était entourée de plusieurs garçons de sa maison mais n'avaient pas encore pris la parole. Elle se servit une cuillère de purée et attrapa une saucisse qu'elle mangea rapidement, sans prendre la parole. C'était sans compter sur l'un des élèves qui lui demanda poliment :

— **Tu as été transférée pour ta dernière année ?**

— **Oui, de Durmstrang.**

Son accent russe clairement identifiable ne laissa pas planer de doute sur la véracité de sa réponse.

— **Quelle chance tu as d'avoir pu faire tes premières années là-bas ! Il parait que leur enseignement est beaucoup plus efficace qu'à Poudlard, et au moins, ils n'acceptent pas** _ **n'importe qui**_ **.**

Sofia jeta un regard interrogateur à cet élève, tout en avalant une cuillère de purée.

— **Bah tu sais, il n'y a que les** _ **vrais**_ **sorciers qui y sont admis.**

— **Les vrais sorciers ?**

— **Pas les sang-de-bourbe oui.**

Sofia suspendit son geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger un bout de saucisse. Elle reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette et demanda d'un ton froid :

— **Et tu es ?**

— **Evan Rosier, enchanté.**

— **Bah pas moi.**

Satisfaite de lui avoir cloué le bec, elle attrapa à nouveau sa fourchette et la porta à sa bouche, reprenant son dîner silencieux. Le jeune garçon n'eut cependant pas l'air d'apprécier sa remarque et lui attrapa le poignet.

— **Et toi là, tu te prends pour qui ?!**

Sofia le fixa alors durement et articula.

— **Lâche mon poignet. Tout de suite.**

Rosier la regarda méchamment.

— **Excuses toi d'abord.**

— **Certainement pas.**

— **Ecoute moi bien la bolchévique. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre comment cela fonctionne par ici. Je prends les décisions, et tu les suis.**

Sofia laissa un sourire méchant apparaître sur ses lèvres et planta ses yeux bleus dans les yeux marron du garçon.

— **Toi écoute moi bien, petit rosbif. Je vais t'expliquer comment cela fonctionne. Je fais ma vie comme je l'entends et tu me laisses tranquille si tu veux terminer l'année entier. Tu as compris ?**

Rosier la défia du regard. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de la table pour saluer Sofia et les nouveaux élèves. Rosier la lâcha à regret et Sofia continua de le fixer méchamment. Son poignet était cerclé d'une marque rouge qui la lançait légèrement, mais il était hors de question qu'elle y touche en présence de l'autre imbécile. L'imbécile en question se détourna d'elle en murmurant une insulte à son encontre. Sofia lui demanda, toujours énervée :

— **Tu peux répéter** _ **mudak**_ **?**

L'insulte russe lui avait échappé. Rosier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Sofia ne put continuer l'affrontement car le professeur arrivait pour la saluer. Elle sentait que sa septième année allait être très longue et qu'elle allait la passer en grande majorité seule.

* * *

 **Mercredi 8 septembre 1976**

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. La première de l'année. Sofia était surexcitée. Elle avait passé une première semaine difficile et était pressée de pouvoir savourer une nuit entière de liberté. Cet imbécile d'Evan Rosier avait décidé de lui rendre la vie difficile et même si elle ne lâchait pas un pouce de terrain, elle savait que l'année était loin d'être terminée. Il était accompagné de deux autres imbéciles qui le suivait partout : Théodore Wilkes et Scott Avery. Wilkes était certes moins radical que Rosier dans ses idées d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, mais il suivait son modèle avec une dévotion sans faille. Quant à Avery, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et passait son temps à l'observer à la dérobée. Parfaitement rassurant. Soit il était amoureux d'elle, soit il était _extrêmement_ étrange.

Il y avait également deux filles qui partageaient son dortoir : Mary Flint et Druella Crabbe. Deux pimbêches qui buvaient les paroles de Rosier et compagnie. Sofia avait abandonné ses efforts pour bien s'entendre avec elles à l'instant où elle les avait vues faire les yeux doux à Rosier et Wilkes.

Bref. Sofia était particulièrement heureuse à l'idée de passer une soirée à l'extérieur de ce maudit dortoir qui donnait sur l'une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde : les poissons. Comment le destin pouvait-il s'acharner à ce point sur une seule et même personne ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi ces dernières années, voilà que maintenant elle dormait dans un aquarium géant. Décidément, ce château aurait sa peau. Elle avait passé sept jours à se perdre en allant à ses cours et à devoir supporter les réflexions racistes de Rosier sur les Russes et les nés-moldus. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'être heureuse à l'idée de passer une nuit entière à courir dans les bois sous sa forme lupine.

Elle prépara donc sa nuit, comme son père lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge. Elle attrapa un sac et y fourra une bouteille d'eau, sa baguette ainsi qu'une barre énergétique. Elle y ajouta des sous-vêtements propres ainsi que les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour les premiers cours du lendemain matin. Elle termina alors sa mise en scène en entassant des vêtements sous sa couette pour lui donner une forme rebondie et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Cela devrait suffire à duper les deux cruches qui partageaient le dortoir avec elle. Elle se rendit alors dans le Hall de l'école et au lieu d'aller dîner se faufila à l'extérieur. Elle s'avança vers la forêt en faisant attention à ne pas être suivi et s'y engouffra. Sofia chercha une clairière et y déposa son sac. Enfin, elle se déshabilla entièrement pour ne pas déchirer ses vêtements dans le processus. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans son sac, afin de les réutiliser le lendemain. Le froid mordait sa peau qui rougissait légèrement à certain endroit. Puis, elle apparut : la lune.

La transformation fut rapide et sans douleur, comme à son habitude. Et alors que quelques instants plus tôt une adolescente blonde se trouvait dans la clairière, on pouvait désormais y voir loup blanc beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne et au pelage soyeux. Sofia était enfin libre. Libre jusqu'au matin. Elle s'élança à travers les arbres, le cœur débordant de joie.

Elle ne savait pas qu'à quelques miles de là, un autre loup s'élançait lui aussi, en compagnie d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un rat.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Pas si seule

**Voici la suite. Je voulais vous remercier de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire, cela me touche énormément.**

 **Comme je l'ai précisé dans le prologue, je posterai un chapitre chaque dimanche.**

 **Cette histoire comportera presque 40 chapitres, et se découpe en deux parties majeures : Sofia à Poudlard, et Sofia après Poudlard (pour ne rien spoiler :P)**

 **Cette fiction sera suivi d'une deuxième partie à l'époque de Harry Potter ;). C'est aussi pourquoi je ne poste qu'un chapitre par semaine : pour avoir le temps de préparer cette deuxième partie sans vous faire attendre des mois entre les deux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre corrigé par De-passage1200 et reposté le 9 mai 2019**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 \- Pas si seule**

* * *

 **Mercredi 15 septembre 1976**

Une semaine était passée depuis la pleine lune et Sofia avait rapidement trouvé son rythme à Poudlard. Elle se levait très tôt le matin pour éviter de croiser ses camarades, se préparait rapidement, puis allait déjeuner lorsque la Grande Salle était presque vide. Ensuite, soit elle partait se promener dans le parc, soit elle errait dans les couloirs du château. En somme, sa vie se déroulait tranquillement. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'éviter de croiser Rosier et sa bande, et de simplement les ignorer lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à eux. Les autres élèves s'étaient peu à peu désintéressés de la nouvelle et Sofia pouvait se déplacer sans sentir tous les regards sur elle, ce qui était assez agréable.

En dehors de sa taille gigantesque, Poudlard était sensiblement différent de Durmstrang. Tout d'abord, on avait l'impression d'y être hors du temps. Sofia le savait, dehors c'était la guerre. Voldemort décimait des lignées entières de sorciers nés-moldus, de "traîtres à leur sang" et de moldus. La peur était omniprésente et l'ambiance générale plutôt sinistre. Poudlard était différent. Une joie étrange y régnait en permanence, comme si la guerre n'avait pas d'emprise entre ces murs. En dehors de cette atmosphère étonnement joyeuse, Sofia avait découvert avec surprise que les cours qu'elle recevait ici étaient très différents de ceux qu'on lui dispensait en Russie. Il y avait beaucoup moins de pratique et les approches étaient moins concrètes : la théorie tenait une place centrale dans les apprentissages, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Malgré cela, ce matin, Sofia était de bonne humeur. Elle avait pu manger des biscuits à la noix de coco lors de son petit-déjeuner et sa promenade dans le parc lui avait permis d'observer une biche en lisière de la forêt. Elle n'avait pas encore croisé ce stupide Rosier et sa clique d'abrutis, ni les pimbêches qui partageaient son dortoir. Tout était parfait. Peut-être un peu trop.

Lorsque Sofia se dirigea vers son premier cours du matin, un cours de Sortilège, elle comprit qu'elle aurait dû rester coucher. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la salle de classe, elle fut surprise par une grosse fumée rouge qui envahit rapidement le couloir. Elle commença à paniquer, pensant à une attaque de Voldemort, et se saisit de sa baguette d'une main ferme pour se défendre, la gorge serrée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sortilège que la fumée se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. C'est alors que Sofia comprit l'ampleur des dégâts : tout le monde avait les cheveux rouges. Elle attrapa, dubitative, sa queue-de-cheval et constata que son blond s'était également transformé en un rouge criard.

Tous les élèves semblaient partagés entre l'étonnement et la rage. Sofia penchait beaucoup plus pour le deuxième : elle était folle de colère. Qui pouvait oser faire une blague aussi stupide en de telles circonstances ? Elle avait cru à une attaque ! Les temps n'étaient pas aux blagues et aux plaisanteries pouvant mettre la sécurité des gens en doute. Elle sentait encore la pression que la peur avait exercée sur son cœur quand elle avait cru à une attaque. Qui que soit le responsable de cette mauvaise blague, il allait l'entendre. La jeune femme lissa sa robe de sorcière et plissa les yeux. Elle allait découvrir qui avait fait cette mauvaise blague et lui faire payer sa stupidité et son audace.

OoOoO

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Au déjeuner, la Grande Salle résonnait des rumeurs sur la nouvelle blague des maraudeurs sur les Serpentard de septième année. Sofia en eut vent pendant qu'elle mangeait ses pommes de terre en laissant traîner ses oreilles auprès de ses camarades. Elle planta alors une fourchette rageuse dans ses pommes de terre et jeta un regard mauvais à la table de Gryffondor. Les quatre garçons qu'elle avait aperçu à la sortie du train étaient connus sous le nom de maraudeurs. Il y avait James Potter, le joueur de Quidditch imbu de lui-même et son acolyte Sirius Black, le tombeur torturé ; mais également Remus Lupin, le grand maigrichon à l'aspect maladif et Peter Pettigrow, le faire-valoir.

Elle avalait le dernier bout de son steak quand elle vit les maraudeurs se lever de table, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ils se dirigeaient vers les portes de la Grande Salle, apparemment très fiers d'eux. Sofia vit rouge et se leva immédiatement, reversant son verre d'eau sur une deuxième année qui n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer. Elle se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle les maraudeurs avaient disparu d'un pas rapide et décidé. Elle les rattrapa sans mal et se planta devant eux, le regard noir et les mains sur les hanches. Même Peter, qui était le plus petit des quatre, la dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Elle enfonça son index dans le torse de James Potter et articula :

— **Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétins écervelés inconscients des réalités de la vie.**

James observa ce petit bout de femme qui osait se mettre en travers de leur chemin et éclata de rire. Elle avait les cheveux aussi rouges que tous les Serpentard de septième année. Leur plan avait vraiment marché à la perfection. L'accent russe de la jeune fille n'arrangea pas les choses puisque Peter et Sirius pouffèrent, tandis que Remus affichait un air gêné. Sofia plissa à nouveau les yeux et dit d'une voix calme :

— **Vous vous pensez intelligents à faire ce genre de blague avec ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Plusieurs élèves, dont moi, ont cru à une attaque de mangemorts. Vous n'êtes vraiment que des crétins.**

À la mention des mangemorts, les garçons se calmèrent quelque peu et commencèrent à avoir l'air gêné. Peter, cependant, prit la parole et lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

— **Comme si une attaque de mangemorts te dérangerait, sale serpent !**

Sofia réagit au quart de tour et attrapa sa baguette qu'elle planta entre les deux yeux du garçon. Sirius, James et Remus sortirent aussitôt la leur, prêt à défendre leur ami. Mais elle ne jeta aucun sort et articula juste, les dents serrées :

— **Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça,** _ **mudak**_ **.**

Peter hocha doucement la tête et Sofia baissa sa baguette. Elle regarda les quatre garçons comme s'il s'agissait d'enfants pris en faute et leva les yeux au ciel.

— **Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'est la guerre. Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dehors. Et vous êtes complètement stupides de faire ce genre de blagues qui peuvent être mal interprétées en des temps pareils. Vous n'êtes que des enfants.**

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna en direction de son dortoir, bien décidée à éliminer toute trace rouge de ses cheveux. Remus la regarda s'éloigner, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. Tandis que le groupe des garçons prenaient le chemin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie auquel ils devaient assister, le loup-garou avança :

— **Elle n'a pas tort sur certains points les gars, on y a peut-être été un peu fort. Imaginez si l'un des élèves avait jeté un sort défensif en pensant à une attaque et qu'il y avait eu des blessés ?**

— **Arrête un peu Lunard** , répondit Sirius, **cette fille a l'air d'adorer s'écouter parler et d'avoir un caractère sacrément pourri. Ne va pas te mettre dans la tête qu'elle a raison.**

— **Un sacré caractère ça tu l'as dit,** ajouta Peter, **j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me faire sauter la tête !**

— **Comme si on l'aurait laissé faire, enfin Queudver, tu sais bien qu'on l'aurait eu avant** , rigola James, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

Remus rigola avec ses amis, mais ne put empêcher sa petite voix interne de lui dire que Sofia n'avait peut-être pas tort sur le fait que les blagues pouvant faire penser à une attaque n'était pas d'actualité en ce moment. Chaque jour, le journal proposait une page de nom, moldus et sorciers confondus, qui avaient été retrouvé mort la veille. À cela s'ajoutait quelques fois une première page faisant état d'une attaque de village moldus, d'un raid d'inferis, de tortures ou de disparitions inquiétantes. Le temps n'était pas aux plaisanteries vaseuses, c'était bel et bien la guerre.

* * *

 **Jeudi 16 septembre 1976**

Le lendemain, les cheveux de Sofia avaient retrouvé leur traditionnel blond polaire. Alors qu'elle était dans la salle commune, chose assez rare pour le noter, elle fut abordée par un cinquième année qu'elle reconnut assez facilement. C'était un garçon de sa maison que Sofia appréciait pour son originalité. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mouton comme ceux qui suivaient Rosier, et passait beaucoup de temps à lire et à écrire. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur et s'autorisa un sourire, chose rare.

— **J'ai entendu dire que tu avais remis mon frère et sa bande d'amis stupides à leur place hier. Je voulais te dire que je trouvais ça bien que certaines personnes leur remettent les idées en place. Et je trouve que ce que tu as dit était juste, tu sais, sur le climat actuel et tout ça, il agita sa main d'un air désinvolte.**

Son frère, Sirius Black. Cela semblait être un des grands dramas de l'école. Sirius Black, le seul Black à être allé à Gryffondor, la honte de la famille, le fils rebelle et fugueur. Sofia avait entendu cette histoire déjà une dizaine de fois alors qu'elle n'était à Poudlard que depuis deux semaines.

— **Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Et il faut dire que le rouge n'est pas vraiment ma couleur.**

Regulus rigola légèrement et regarda ses longs cheveux blonds tellement fin qu'on aurait dit des fils de soie. En effet, le rouge ne semblait pas être la couleur de Sofia. Il désigna la chaise qui était en face d'elle et demanda gentiment :

— **Je peux me joindre à toi ? J'ai un devoir de potion à terminer.**

— **Je t'en prie,** répondit-elle en souriant.

C'est ainsi que Sofia eut son premier rapport amical de l'année avec un garçon un peu étrange de deux ans son cadet.

* * *

 **Samedi 2 octobre**

Aujourd'hui était une grosse journée. Tout d'abord, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier, était prévu toute l'après-midi. Mais aujourd'hui avait également lieu les sélections de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Serpentard. Sofia avait beaucoup hésité à se lancer dans l'aventure Quidditch à Poudlard au vu des relations qu'elle entretenait avec sa maison actuellement. Mais elle aimait ce sport, elle le pratiquait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait donc décidé de participer à ces sélections et de voir ce qui se passerait par la suite. Les sélections étaient seulement à 16 heures et elle avait logiquement le temps d'aller rapidement visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard en début d'après-midi.

Sofia était donc en route vers le village. Elle avait opté pour une tenue classique pour l'époque : un jean et un pull très chaud et trop large pour elle. Sofia n'avait jamais été une grande fan de mode, préférant largement le confort à la beauté. C'est pourquoi elle portait la même paire de basket depuis ses quatorze ans. Elle avait tout de même enfilé une cape de mi-saison et une écharpe, le temps s'étant largement rafraîchi depuis le début de l'année. Elle avançait donc, joyeuse et solitaire, dans le froid de l'automne, en direction du petit village sorcier qui l'intriguait tant depuis qu'elle y était arrivée en train un mois plus tôt.

De nombreux élèves lui avaient parlé des Trois Balais, le pub local, qu'elle s'était promis de visiter pour goûter la spécialité britannique : la bièraubeurre. On lui avait aussi vanté le magasin de friandise Honeydukes, tout comme le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko. Il paraîtrait également qu'une des maisons du village était hantée depuis une petite dizaine d'années, Sofia était curieuse de voir tout ça. Elle hâta le pas, sachant qu'elle ne disposait pas d'un temps illimité pour sa petite visite si elle voulait participer aux sélections.

La jeune femme décida de pénétrer chez Honeydukes dans un premier temps. La boutique était très colorée et tape à l'œil, elle sentait le sucre et la réglisse. Tout avait l'air absolument délicieux ! Il y avait des chocolats et des caramels de toutes sortes, mais aussi des tonnes de friandises que Sofia n'avait jamais vues. Des bulles baveuses, des baguettes magiques à la réglisse, des gommes de limaces, des fondants du chaudron... Et, au détour d'une allée, Sofia tomba sur ce qui allait devenir la chose qu'elle demanderait tous les ans à son anniversaire : des cubes de glace à la noix de coco. Elle en acheta une dizaine, ainsi que quelques caramels, des fizwizbiz, des dragées surprises, des bonbons explosifs et une baguette à la réglisse.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la boutique avec un sac énorme, elle croisa Regulus. Celui-ci jeta un regard amusé à son sac de friandise et plaisanta :

— **Tu souffres d'hypoglycémie ?**

Sofia éclata de rire et lui répondit :

— **On peut dire ça comme ça. Il se trouve qu'on ne trouve pas les mêmes friandises en Russie, j'ai voulu m'organiser une petite dégustation. Tu voudras y participer ?**

— **Je n'aime pas le sucré malheureusement** , répondit Regulus.

— **Comment cela est-il possible ?** demanda Sofia, horrifiée.

— **On m'a élevé comme ça** , répondit Regulus en haussant les épaules.

— **Je vais t'aider à changer ça. Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de la noix de coco toute ta vie. On se retrouve ce soir dans la salle commune, après les sélections !**

— **Tu y participes ?** demanda Regulus sans relever le ton autoritaire de Sofia

— **Oui,** répondit celle-ci en haussant à son tour les épaules.

Le garçon se contenta de hocher simplement la tête, comme pour enregistrer l'information. Sofia le remercia intérieurement de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle allait au-devant des ennuis vu la composition de l'équipe : Rosier et Avery y étaient.

— **À ce soir alors** , la salua Regulus.

Sofia en déduisit qu'il acceptait sa dégustation en binôme et lui offrit un grand sourire et un signe de la main tout en s'éloignant. Elle prit la direction de Zonko pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un magasin de farces et attrapes. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à tout cet univers, trouvant cela particulièrement puéril et inutile. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de perdre son temps pour surprendre et humilier les autres ? À dire vrai, elle trouvait même cela particulièrement immature et méchant. Elle repensa à la "blague" des maraudeurs il y a deux semaines de cela et la colère la submergea à nouveau. Elle avait réellement cru à une attaque. À aucun moment cette plaisanterie, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, n'avait été amusante pour les victimes. Depuis ce jour, les garçons l'ignoraient royalement, hormis Remus qui lui offrait parfois des sourires d'excuses au détour d'un couloir, comme s'il était conscient qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'imbéciles.

Elle trouva rapidement la boutique, car elle était d'une couleur rouge-orangé très prononcée. Elle poussa la porte, légèrement hésitante, et entra dans la boutique dont l'intérieur était tout aussi coloré. Des pancartes avec des flèches immenses étaient dispersées dans toute la boutique pour indiquer des promotions ou de nouveaux produits. Tout comme Honeydukes, la boutique était pleine d'élèves de Poudlard. Elle repéra plusieurs élèves, plus jeunes, qui effectuaient leur première visite du village, tout comme elle. Ils avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux et semblaient s'émerveiller de tout. Elle allait s'approcher d'une étagère pour regarder les produits proposés lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

— **Ce ne serait pas Madame Je-suis-trop-bien-pour-faire-des-blagues ?**

Sofia se retourna d'un bloc, le regard noir et avisa James Potter face à elle, qui la fusillait de ses yeux noisette. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Remus s'était avancé et avait posé un bras sur celui de son ami en murmurant :

— **James laisse tomber, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis...**

James repoussa gentiment son ami et continua à défier du regard la jeune femme. Celle-ci parcourut la bande de quatre garçons du regard et articula :

— **J'aimerais profiter de ma journée sans être dérangée par des imbéciles. Merci.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette boutique ? Tu nous avais bien fait comprendre que les farces ne t'intéressaient pas et que tu les trouvais stupides,** ajouta Sirius en ignorant sa réponse.

— **C'est toujours le cas. Cela n'empêche pas de venir visiter les boutiques.**

Sirius observa la jeune femme d'un air désinvolte. Elle ne les regardait pas et s'intéressait à une étagère offrant des plumes à encre magique arc-en-ciel, argentée ou encore dorée. Sofia ajouta par ailleurs :

— **Cette boutique n'offre pas uniquement du matériel pour réaliser des farces stupides pouvant mettre en danger des élèves.**

Sirius jura et l'apostropha :

— **Tu te penses meilleure que nous hein ?**

— **Bien évidemment,** répondit honnêtement Sofia.

— **Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es dans cette maison de dégénérés alors,** cracha Sirius.

Sofia se retourna et lui fit face, sa colère ravivée.

— **Si ce que j'ai entendu est juste, tu aurais du aussi y être Black.**

Les trois autres maraudeurs commencèrent à s'agiter, sachant que Sofia était en train de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. James regretta amèrement d'avoir provoqué la jeune fille, car il savait maintenant qu'après "ça", son meilleur ami serait énervé pour la journée entière et qu'il serait morose pour quelques jours supplémentaires.

— **Tu penses me connaître en ayant entendu quelques rumeurs ? Tu ne sais absolument rien de ma famille de déséquilibrés alors tu ferais mieux de te taire avant que ça n'aille trop loin.**

— **Je connais ton frère et il semble parfaitement équilibré. Peut-être que** _ **tu**_ **es le déséquilibré de cette famille,** insinua Sofia.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit les yeux gris de Sirius se teinter d'une pointe de tristesse noyé dans un océan de rage. Sirius lui attrapa le bras et la tira en dehors du magasin, tandis que Remus tentait de la calmer. Il se planta devant elle, en plein milieu de la rue principale et dit :

— **Tu ne sais rien, ok ? Tu ne sais absolument rien ! On n'a pas tous eu la vie facile que tu mènes, princesse !**

Ce fut au tour de Sofia de s'énerver. Vie facile ?! Elle avait perdu sa mère à sa naissance, son père de maladie, il y avait à peine deux ans, et elle s'était retrouvée orpheline, rejeté par une belle-mère qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et exilée dans un pays à plus de deux mille kilomètres du sien. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire et un échange silencieux eut lieu. Sirius comprit que ses paroles étaient fausses quand il vit la rage dans les yeux bleus de Sofia et la tristesse qui les englobaient. Il lâcha son poignet, mais continua à l'observer. Elle vit qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie simple et elle concéda d'un regard que lui non plus. La colère retomba des deux côtés.

Sofia fut la première à détourner le regard et elle se détourna de lui et de ses amis pour s'éloigner dans la rue, sans un mot supplémentaire. Cet échange silencieux n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il avait valu mille mots.

Peter fut le premier à poser la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres :

— **C'était quoi ça ?**

— **Très bonne question Pete, j'allais demander la même chose,** ajouta James qui avait du mal à se remettre des dernières minutes intenses qu'ils avaient vécus.

— **Une discussion,** répondit simplement Sirius.

Il observait Sofia s'en aller. Il avait reconnu son regard, celui qu'il avait lui-même eut tant de fois. Celui des personnes qui ont tout perdu et qui essayent malgré tout d'aller de l'avant. Il n'écouta pas James lui demander quel genre de discussion ils avaient eu et dit simplement :

— **Venez j'ai envie d'une Bièraubeurre.**

OoOoO

Sofia enfila sa tenue de Quidditch, tentant toujours de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius Black deux heures plus tôt. Cette conversation silencieuse qu'ils avaient eu l'avait profondément affectée sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait aussi fait remonter des souvenirs que Sofia avait quelque peu mis de côté ces derniers temps : les derniers jours de son père. Son nom résonna dans la pièce, rompant le fil de ses pensées.

— **Petrov, t'es prête ? On va commencer.**

Sofia hocha la tête et attrapa son balai, un Flèche d'Argent. Il s'agissait du dernier balai produit par Leonard Jewkes. Il était taillé pour la vitesse, ce qui le rendait difficilement maniable, mais Sofia avait décidé de l'acheter durant son été au Chemin de Traverse. Il lui avait coûté un bras, mais l'argent placé par son père pour elle avant sa mort, lui permettait d'acheter ce genre d'objets sans qu'elle ne se pose réellement la question du financement.

Elle sortit du vestiaire et se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement, toute trace de Sirius effacée de son esprit. Elle avait cet avantage de pouvoir compartimenter ses pensées et ainsi éloigner celles désagréables lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Elle se plaça au milieu de tous les autres candidats et écouta le discours du capitaine. Il s'agissait d'un Serpentard de sixième année, Théodore Nott. Un garçon assez apprécié à Serpentard, plutôt discret, mais qui était réputé pour être un tyran à l'entraînement. Sofia appréciait ce genre de personnalité. On n'a rien sans rien.

Pour le moment, l'équipe ne comprenait que quatre membres. Le gardien et capitaine Théodore Nott, deux poursuiveurs, Louis Parkinson et Evan Rosier, et l'attrapeur Scott Avery. Il n'y avait aucun batteur, le poste que Sofia visait. Elle avait donc toutes ses chances. Il y avait au total une dizaine de candidats, de la quatrième à la septième année.

Les sélections commencèrent assez rapidement. Il y eut plusieurs épreuves : une course de vitesse, une course d'adresse, divers exercices de vol, ... Sofia réussit plutôt bien l'ensemble des épreuves, malgré son balai difficilement maniable. Six personnes en revanche ne passèrent pas ces sélections et Nott les congédia en leur conseillant de s'entraîner avant de retenter leur chance l'année suivante. Puis il distribua des notes aux élèves restant. Sofia eut un 89/100 en vitesse, ce qui était la meilleure note, un 78/100 en technique, se classant deuxième, eu un 56/100 en maniabilité du balai, ce qui la classa sixième sur dix.

Une fois ce premier tri effectué, les sélections par poste commencèrent. Pour le poste de poursuiveur, il s'agissait de marquer le plus de but possible dans un temps limité avec Nott aux anneaux. Ce fut une fille de quatrième année qui brilla à cet exercice, à la surprise de tout le monde : Lisa Bulstrode. Elle réussit à marquer sept fois en deux minutes, et Nott ne parvint à arrêter que deux de ses neuf tirs. Elle était réellement impressionnante et promettait de rapporter beaucoup de points à Serpentard durant les matchs.

Il y avait six candidats, dont Sofia, pour les sélections au poste de batteur. Nott proposa aux candidats de se munir d'une batte et de renvoyer le plus de cognards possibles sur les mannequins volants parcourant le terrain. Sofia sourit pour la première fois des sélections : elle adorait frapper des cognards. Elle se saisit d'une batte au hasard et enfourcha son balai, décollant immédiatement. Nott lâcha six cognards pour l'occasion. Ce fut alors un joyeux bazar. Une fille de cinquième année dont Sofia avait oublié le nom eu le nez cassé, un autre candidat perdu envoyait les cognards sur ses coéquipiers, un autre, encore, oublia de regarder devant lui et s'écrasa dans les anneaux. Sofia brilla lors de l'exercice, défonçant joyeusement quatre mannequins et en amochant trois autres. Aussi, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'entendre son nom lors des sélections. Elle ferait équipe avec Harry Rowle, un cinquième année qui la dépassait de deux têtes et était aussi large d'épaule que grand. Une véritable armoire à glace.

OoOoO

Lorsque Sofia se coucha dans son lit ce soir-là, après avoir dévoré des bonbons avec Regulus qui finalement aimait beaucoup le sucre, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu une sacrée journée. Elle éteignit son réveil, souhaitant se reposer le lendemain. Qui savait ce que Poudlard pouvait encore bien lui réserver ?

* * *

 **Vendredi 8 octobre 1976**

Sofia courait sous la pleine lune, ses longs poils blancs de loup volant au vent. Elle savourait comme toujours la liberté que cette nuit lui offrait. Il n'y avait plus de barrières, plus de limites. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle le voulait, sans se soucier des normes qu'on imposait aux êtres humains en temps normal. Elle voulait se rouler dans la boue … Elle pouvait. Elle voulait courir après un lapin pour le dévorer cru … Elle pouvait. Elle voulait crier son amour à la lune … Elle pouvait.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Sofia avait accompagné son père, lui-même lycanthrope, dans ses pleines lunes. Ils avaient parcouru les bois à deux, il lui avait appris à connaître la liberté, et à l'exercer sans se soucier du regard des autres. Ils avaient chassé ensemble, ils s'étaient baignés dans des rivières glacées, ils avaient hurlé ensemble. Vladimir Petrov, son père, lui avait finalement appris à chérir les soirs de pleine lune comme des trésors.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle parcourait la forêt interdite de long en large lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Un autre loup ! Elle s'élança immédiatement dans la direction du cri, reniflant à droite et à gauche pour tenter de flairer son odeur. Elle n'avait pas couru avec un autre loup depuis la mort de son père et c'était très certainement une des raisons pour lesquelles il lui manquait le plus.

Sofia parcourut la forêt pendant près de deux heures, tentant de flairer l'odeur de ce mystérieux lycanthrope qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rencontrer. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'odeur du loup de l'odeur d'autres animaux. Où qu'aille le loup, elle flairait une, deux voire trois odeurs mélangées à la sienne. Elle ne parvenait pas à le pister.

La lune était en train d'amorcer sa descente dans le ciel et Sofia prit la décision de retourner à la clairière où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Une fois qu'elle y fut, elle n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant de redevenir humaine. Nue, à quatre pattes dans la clairière, elle se redressa et s'étira. Elle attrapa sa culotte et l'enfila rapidement avant de passer son jean et un pull. Elle enfila sa traditionnelle paire de basket et attacha rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, histoire de les tenir en place le temps d'avoir une brosse à cheveux sous la main. Puis elle prit la direction du château. Elle savait qu'elle en avait pour une bonne heure de marche avant de rejoindre la lisière de la forêt : du temps qu'elle allait mettre à profit pour tenter d'en découvrir plus sur ce mystérieux ami lycanthrope.


	3. Chapitre 2 -La tête comme une citrouille

**Bonjour à tous, comme chaque dimanche, voici un chapitre de cette histoire :)**

 **Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer un MP ou de me laisser une review, cela me fait vraiment extrêmement plaisir.**

 **Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre, mais c'est un chapitre de transition nécessaire pour le prochain, qui lui sera très important.**

 **Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera d'ailleurs "L'autre loup" ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre corrigé par De-passage1200 et reposté le 9 mai 2019**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La tête grosse comme une citrouille**

* * *

 **Lundi 18 octobre 1976**

Dix jours étaient passés depuis la pleine lune et Sofia n'était pas parvenue, malgré tous ses efforts, à retrouver le mystérieux loup-garou qui partageait la forêt interdite avec elle. Elle soupçonnait qu'il s'agisse d'un élève proche de son propre âge car son odeur n'était pas celle d'un mâle alpha. Elle pensa donc qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon qui était en cinquième, sixième ou septième année. Cela lui laissait un éventail de possibilités beaucoup trop large pour être précis. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un élève de Serpentard, sinon elle aurait facilement reconnu son odeur et elle aurait remarqué ses absences s'il sortait du dortoir même temps qu'elle. Il devait donc s'agir d'un Serdaigle, d'un Poufsouffle ou d'un Gryffondor. Mais elle n'était pas plus avancée que ça. Elle avait rejeté la thèse du professeur, l'odeur du loup ne correspondait pas.

Sofia s'assit à la table de Serpentard, prête à prendre son petit déjeuner pour attaquer cette nouvelle semaine. Elle s'installa en face de Regulus, comme elle en avait l'habitude, et attrapa la carafe de jus d'ananas pour s'en servir un grand verre. Dans une routine qui était maintenant bien huilée, Regulus lui servit un bol de café et le lui tendit, elle le remercia avec un sourire. Elle attrapa un muffin aux myrtilles qui la tentait bien et mordit dedans avec entrain. Elle allait entamer une conversation avec son camarade quand les hiboux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. L'atmosphère se tendit directement.

L'arrivée des hiboux signifiait l'arrivée du courrier. L'arrivée du courrier signifiait l'arrivée des journaux. Et l'arrivée des journaux signifiait l'arrivée des mauvaises nouvelles. Les élèves angoissaient à l'idée de découvrir des noms qu'ils connaissaient dans la liste des personnes portées disparues ou des personnes décédées. En plus de cela, toute la Grande Salle appréhendait de découvrir un nouveau massacre en une du journal. Sofia s'était abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier à son arrivée au château, comprenant que c'était la seule façon pour elle de se tenir informer de l'avancée de la guerre qui faisait rage en Angleterre. Chaque jour, plusieurs personnes éclataient en sanglots durant le petit déjeuner, puis partait à l'infirmerie pour recevoir des potions calmantes et des potions de sommeil sans-rêve.

Sofia n'était pas inquiète de perdre des personnes qu'elle connaissait puisqu'elle ne connaissait personne en Angleterre, mais elle pouvait comprendre l'angoisse que cela pouvait générer chez certains de ses camarades. Elle soupira doucement et reposa son muffin. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle se rendait tôt dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner : elle mangeait avant l'arrivée des journaux, puisqu'après les avoir lus, elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Un hibou lâcha un exemplaire de la Gazette sur ses genoux et elle déplia le journal en mordillant sa lèvre.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. En première page du journal, on trouvait la photo d'une petite maison de campagne anglaise au-dessus de laquelle flottait la tristement célèbre Marque des Ténèbres. Le journal titrait « MOLDUS, UNE FAMILLE MASSACREE ». Elle lut rapidement le petit texte qui se trouvait sous la photo où la marque des Ténèbres flottait d'un air lugubre. Une famille de moldus avait été retrouvée massacrée. Il n'était pas encore possible d'identifier le nombre de victimes puisqu'il fallait tout d'abord reconstituer les cadavres. Elle ferma un temps les yeux tandis qu'elle entendait un élève éclater en sanglots dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils connaissaient les victimes, ou si c'était pour l'aspect particulièrement sordide de l'article.

Elle se mit à feuilleter le reste du journal tandis que l'élève en question était conduit à l'infirmerie. Après une lecture en diagonal, elle apprit que depuis la veille au soir, il y avait eu deux attaque d'inferis, six sorciers portés disparus, deux attaques de mangemorts et seulement une arrestation de mangemort. Elle soupira à nouveau et repoussa sa copieuse assiette de petit déjeuner. C'était tous les jours la même chose : les bonnes nouvelles étaient toujours très minoritaires par rapport aux mauvaises. Regulus ne regardait jamais le journal et ne voulait jamais connaître les nouvelles. Sofia respectait donc son choix et encore aujourd'hui, elle ne lui dit rien. Elle attrapa son café et y trempa ses lèvres. Elle pouvait supporter une matinée le ventre vide, surtout après avoir lu un article sur des moldus démembrés, mais pas une matinée sans café.

* * *

 **Mardi 19 octobre 1976**

Le lendemain, les nouvelles ne furent pas meilleures. La famille tuée la veille était composée de deux adultes, deux adolescents et un bébé. Sofia l'avait appris le matin même au petit déjeuner et s'était une fois de plus passée de repas. Regulus lui avait conseillé de ne lire le journal qu'une fois qu'elle avait terminé son petit déjeuner, mais Sofia était bien trop curieuse et impatiente pour cela. Elle souhaitait voir les mangemorts attrapés par le Ministère et savourait le fait que les rangs ennemis essuyaient eux-aussi des pertes.

Pour le moment, Sofia avait écarté les annonces du journal de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Depuis que la guerre avait commencé, le programme de septième année avait légèrement changé pour intégrer une plus grande part d'exercices pratiques afin de préparer les élèves à la réalité de la guerre qui les attendait à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château. Depuis la rentrée, Sofia avait énormément travaillé les sortilèges défensifs avec le professeur Hector, mais depuis deux semaines, ils travaillaient le sortilège Stupéfix. Aujourd'hui était le jour des travaux pratiques et Sofia était plus qu'impatiente.

Sofia se plaça en face du binôme que le professeur Hector lui avait attribué en début d'année. Il s'agissait de Jacob Andrew, un Poufsouffle de septième année. C'était un garçon volontaire et aimable, mais leurs échanges se limitaient au domaine scolaire uniquement. Elle se plaça en position, tout comme le garçon en face d'elle, et attendit que le professeur donne le signal. Andrew devait l'attaquer en premier, puis ce serait son tour. Elle prépara un sort de bouclier et attendit le signal du professeur. Elle para difficilement le sort du jeune homme mais parvint à rester sur ces deux jambes.

Ce fut alors son tour, elle se concentra comme le professeur le leur avait appris, puis se plaça face au garçon. Elle leva sa baguette et dès que le signal du professeur résonna dans la classe, elle lança un stupéfix. Le jet de lumière frappa Andrew qui n'avait eu le temps de dresser qu'un bouclier bancal. Le garçon tomba en arrière, dans une sorte de coma. Le professeur Hector délivra les élèves touchés avec le contre-sort qu'aucun de ses étudiants ne maîtrisaient pour le moment, et le cours repris.

Sur cinq tentatives chacun, Sofia assomma quatre fois son camarade et celui-ci l'assomma deux fois. Le professeur félicita ses élèves pour leur investissement et leur réussite en expliquant que c'était l'un des sortilèges les plus utilisés en duel, car il permettait d'immobiliser son adversaire et donc de s'en débarrasser sans le tuer. Le professeur ajouta :

— **Attention cependant. Le fait de jeter plusieurs fois le sortilège sur une unique partie du corps de l'adversaire qui est fragilisée peut causer la mort. Je vous informe de cette possibilité uniquement dans le cas où vous vous trouveriez en danger de mort. Sachez qu'en dehors du cas de légitime défense, c'est un acte puni par la loi magique d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban.**

Sofia réalisa ce que la guerre conduisait à apprendre aux élèves. On leur apprenait à se défendre, certes, mais surtout à se débarrasser d'un ennemi. Hector n'avait pas l'air à l'aise en leur expliquant cela, et Sofia comprit qu'on l'avait certainement forcé à le faire. L'ordre venait-il de Dumbledore ? Ou du Ministère ? La jeune femme soupçonnait fortement le directeur d'être derrière tout ça. Il se faisait passer pour un gentil vieillard mais elle pensait qu'il était moins innocent que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Le vieil homme semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance et elle ne serait pas étonnée de le voir préparer ici ses futurs soldats pour la lutte contre Voldemort. Elle n'avait rien contre ça, tous les moyens étaient bons pour arriver à ses fins et la fin justifiait les moyens. Voldemort justifiait les moyens.

* * *

 **Vendredi 22 octobre 1976**

Les premières vacances de l'année étaient enfin arrivées. Sofia ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour occuper ces deux semaines de temps libre qui se profilaient. Elle était une des seuls Serpentards à rester au château, avec Severus Rogue, un élève de sixième année, et deux de deuxième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ce n'était pas le cas des maraudeurs. Bien que Remus et Peter soient rentrés chez eux pour passer leurs vacances en famille et profiter de rare moment de joie dans la guerre ambiante, Sirius et James étaient, eux, restés au château. Le père de James, qui était un auror, était en mission importante tandis que sa mère, héritière d'une grande entreprise, était surchargée. Les deux amis gardaient donc leurs quartiers dans la tour de Gryffondor, tout comme Marlène MacKinnon, une fille de leur année, et deux élèves de premières années. Ils étaient excités à l'idée d'avoir autant de temps libre et de pouvoir s'amuser comme des fous dans un immense château vide.

En ce vendredi soir, Sirius et James étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Sirius était en train de lire une revue de Quidditch, tandis que James préparait différentes tactiques pour les prochains matchs de Gryffondor. James était, depuis cette année, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch mais également le poursuiveur de celle-ci, tandis que Sirius était l'un des batteurs de l'équipe. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son magazine et demanda à son ami :

— **T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?**

— **Je n'arrive pas à trouver une formation de poursuiveur qui soit efficace peu importe qui nous affrontons.**

— **Il paraît que Serpentard a une bonne équipe cette année. Leurs nouveaux joueurs sont bons. Il y a une quatrième année qui a été prise au poste de poursuiveuse et qui fait apparemment des miracles.**

— **Oui j'ai entendu ça** , répondit James. **Et ils ont deux nouveaux batteurs qui sont très bons aussi apparemment : Sofia Petrov et Harry Rowle.**

— **Ils seront difficiles à battre cette année.**

James hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son ami. Ils allaient devoir travailler dur ; mais pour l'instant, c'était les vacances !

* * *

 **Dimanche 31 octobre 1976**

Halloween arriva rapidement. Sofia avait passé sa première semaine de vacances à s'entraîner au Quidditch seule, à réviser pour ses ASPIC et à tenter de découvrir l'identité du mystérieux loup-garou. Les garçons, de leur côté, avaient été beaucoup plus productifs : ils avaient piégé les toilettes du deuxième étage, élaboré une stratégie de Quidditch imbattable, trouvé un nouveau passage secret et visité Pré-au-Lard en cachette deux fois. Une semaine de vacances classique pour les deux jeunes maraudeurs en somme.

Ce soir, le banquet d'Halloween avait lieu. Il ne restait que peu d'élèves au château, environ une vingtaine, si bien que Dumbledore avait décidé de célébrer le banquet d'Halloween en utilisant une unique table commune aux professeurs et à toutes les maisons.

Sofia était en train de se préparer puisque les déguisements étaient obligatoires. Peu habituée à ce genre de pratique, elle avait opté pour une robe noire simple à laquelle elle avait greffé huit pattes afin de se déguiser en araignée. Elle s'était dessiné trois paires d'yeux supplémentaires et était donc fin prête. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, surprise de voir les deux étudiants de deuxième année de sa maison dans des costumes très élaborés : l'un était en faucheuse et l'autre en pirate. Avait-elle opté pour un déguisement trop simple ?

La réponse s'imposa à elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière étaient remplie de citrouille, dont la taille de certaines était proche des deux mètres de diamètres. Un nombre incalculable de bougies éclairaient la salle d'une lumière vacillante et le ciel de la pièce était orageux. En plus des citrouilles, un orchestre de squelettes jouait des musiques funéraires et des chauves-souris volaient librement dans l'espace au-dessus des bougies. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient costumées avec le plus grand soin, on trouvait des monstres de toutes sortes : un clown, un énorme reptile, deux zombies, ...

Dumbledore était déguisé en arlequin noir et blanc et sa barbe était couverte de grelots pour l'occasion. Le professeur McGonagall était quant à elle en femme chat, ce qui était assez comique au vu de sa condition d'animagus. Le professeur Slughorn était un énorme Frankenstein, portant ainsi au maximum les couleurs de sa maison. Sofia se sentie soudain ridicule avec ses huit pattes d'araignées en carton collées dans le dos, mais elle haussa finalement les épaules pour se joindre à la fête. James et Sirius firent leur entrée à sa suite. James était déguisé en vampire, tandis que Sirius s'était déguisé en homme poisson.

Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni à table, Sofia se retrouva entre James Potter et la professeure McGonagall. Face à elle se trouvait Jacob Andrew, son partenaire de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce dernier était entre Sirius Black, qui était en face de son meilleur ami, et une Serdaigle de deuxième année. Sofia se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille à Halloween, mais le professeur McGonagall engagea directement la conversation avec elle, l'empêchant de réfléchir davantage :

— **Vous vous plaisez à Poudlard Miss Petrov ?**

Sofia lui sourit gentiment, elle appréciait cette professeure depuis le premier jour de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

— **Oui beaucoup, mais c'est très grand, j'ai eu du mal à me repérer au début.**

— **Beaucoup d'élèves sont dans ce cas** , rit le professeur. **Et du côté de vos cours, tout se passe bien ?**

— **J'ai des difficultés dans tout ce qui est théorique, mais je pense que c'est dû à mes années à Durmstrang. Il n'y avait que peu de cours théoriques là-bas. Mais je travaille dur pour m'améliorer avec les ASPIC.**

— **C'est très bien. J'ai eu des retours de vos professeurs qui m'annonçait que vous étiez une élève très sérieuse, j'en suis heureuse. Le professeur Hector, en particulier, fait souvent vos éloges pour la qualité de vos sortilèges, tout comme le professeur Flitwick.**

Sofia lui offrit un sourire ravi, heureuse de se faire complimenter par des professeurs qu'elle estimait énormément.

— **Je vous remercie Professeur.**

McGonagall lui sourit puis lui souhaita un bon appétit avant de se tourner vers son voisin de droite. En effet, les plats venaient d'apparaître sur la table. Ils avaient tous un aspect plus savoureux les uns que les autres, tout en étant particulièrement repoussant. Sofia se demanda par quelle magie les elfes avaient réussi cet exploit. Devant elle se tenait une multitude de petites citrouilles et courges, taillées à la manière des citrouilles lanternes et fourrées à la viande et aux légumes. Cela avait l'air délicieux, si bien qu'elle se saisit d'une part particulièrement grosse et commença à la manger accompagnée de riz blanc aux épices. Jacob, en face d'elle, se servit la même chose, tout comme James Potter et Sirius Black. Les quatre adolescents se fixaient les uns les autres sans trop savoir de quoi parler. Finalement, ce fut un sujet qui les réunissait tous les quatre qui fit son apparition naturellement : le Quidditch.

— **J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été prise dans l'équipe de Serpentard, Sofia ?** demanda Jacob, captant ainsi l'attention des deux Gryffondor.

— **Oui, je suis batteuse, confirma celle-ci.**

— **Je suis l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, et Potter est celui de Gryffondor.**

— **C'est donc vous que je dois viser, très bien.**

Les trois garçons présents lâchèrent un petit rire à sa réflexion qu'elle avait prononcé très sérieusement.

— **Et moi je te viserai avant que tu ne vises James** , lâcha Sirius.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Sofia, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— **Je suis l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor.**

La conversation sur le Quidditch continua tranquillement, une bonne partie de la soirée. A sa grande surprise, Sofia s'amusa. Elle n'avait vu en Jacob qu'un garçon un peu timide mais sympathique, mais il se révélait réellement agréable de discuter avec lui. Quant à Sirius et James, elle continuait de les considérer comme des gamins immatures, mais découvrait qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu plus que ça.

James, de son côté, était réellement surpris de constater que Sofia n'était pas qu'une Serpentard un peu trop arrogante et sure d'elle. C'était aussi une jeune fille drôle, avec qui il était possible de passer des moments agréables. Il se promit intérieurement d'arrêter de lui chercher des noises à partir de ce jour. Il se promit également de ne jamais la laisser gagner un match de Quidditch sous peine de l'entendre encore en parler en 2046.

* * *

 **Samedi 6 novembre 1976**

Les élèves qui étaient rentrés dans leurs familles durant les vacances étaient de retour à Poudlard depuis le matin. Comme chaque premier samedi du mois, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée pour les élèves qui étaient en troisième année ou plus. Bien que la pleine lune soit le soir même, Remus avait accepté d'y accompagner ses amis pour remplir les stocks. En effet, les nombreuses blagues de James et Sirius durant les vacances avaient totalement anéantis leurs réserves de Bombabouse, et Sirius avait une grosse envie de Fizwizbiz mais n'en avait plus.

Les maraudeurs étaient donc en route pour le village sorcier, heureux de se retrouver tous les quatre après deux semaines sans se voir. Remus était en train de raconter à ses amis qu'il avait passé les vacances à repeindre son salon avec ses parents et à faire divers petits travaux dans la maison.

— **Cela a dû te prendre un temps fou sans magie** , dit Peter.

— **Oui, cela nous a pris toutes les vacances, mais c'était sympa d'être avec eux comme ça et de passer du temps ensemble.**

— **J'imagine** , répondit ce dernier. **Moi je n'ai pas vu mes parents des vacances. Nous étions censés passer du temps ensemble mais ils étaient tellement occupés que nous n'avons pas eu le temps...**

James posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Peter pour le réconforter. Le plus souvent, le jeune garçon ne faisait qu'apercevoir ses parents qui ne lui accordaient que très peu de temps. Sa mère, une sorcière, travaillait au Ministère, ce qui équivalait actuellement à n'avoir même pas le temps de dormir. Son père, un moldu, n'avait jamais été très présent pour sa famille et préférait passer son temps à faire divers paris dans les pubs du Londres moldu.

Pour réconforter également son ami et réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère devenue pesante, Sirius entreprit de raconter à ses amis comment lui et James avaient piégé les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. C'est donc en éclatant de rire qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la première boutique de leur liste : Honeyduke.

Bien que n'ayant plus aucun lien avec sa famille, Sirius avait de quoi vivre confortablement grâce à l'héritage que l'un de ses oncles lui avait laissé en mourant. Il savait qu'une maison l'attendait à sa sortie de Poudlard, mais également qu'une somme confortable dormait dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il décida donc d'inviter ses amis à se régaler à ses frais et chacun des maraudeurs ressortis de la boutique avec un énorme sachet rempli de friandises. Remus, grand fan de chocolat, avait décidé de goûter tous les parfums de chocolats présentés dans la boutique. Peter s'était jeté sur les gnomes au poivre, ses préférés. James avait attrapé tout ce qui avait un goût d'agrume, mais également une baguette au réglisse. Et Sirius avait pu assouvir son envie de Fizwizbiz.

Tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers Zonko, Sirius remarqua au loin son frère et Sofia Petrov. Bien qu'ayant deux années d'écarts, les deux adolescents traînaient souvent ensemble. Il détourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas engager une conversation houleuse avec Regulus au milieu de tout Poudlard. Il en voulait à son frère de ne pas avoir quitté le domicile familial comme il l'avait fait, et de ne pas se révolter contre les idées attardées de leurs parents. Mais Regulus était un "bon fils" et il ne sentait pas le courage de désobéir comme son frère l'avait fait. Cela avait définitivement rompu tout lien fraternel entre eux. Et même si Sirius ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il en avait le coeur brisé.

Tandis que Sofia et Regulus disparaissaient dans une librairie, les maraudeurs entrèrent dans Zonko pour y faire le plein de provisions en vue de leurs futures farces. Ils sortirent une nouvelle fois les bras chargés de paquets et décidèrent de clôturer cette après-midi en allant boire un chocolat chaud au Trois Balais.

Le mois de novembre avait apporté un froid glacial sur l'Angleterre et les températures avaient très largement baissées. Ils poussèrent donc la porte des Trois Balais et se dirigèrent vers l'une des tables libres. L'endroit était plein d'élèves et de professeurs de Poudlard, et les quatre garçons saluèrent plusieurs personnes de la main. Sofia, assise à l'une des tables avec Regulus, leur offrit un léger sourire auquel les garçons répondirent.

Une fois installés, James commanda quatre chocolats chauds avec de la chantilly et de la cannelle. Rosmerta s'empressa de leur apporter leur commande avec un grand sourire. Peter savoura le sien avec un sourire. Qu'il était heureux à cet instant avec ses amis, dans cette atmosphère chaude et bruyante. Il n'avait pas osé leur avouer que son père était parti de la maison au début de ses vacances pour ne pas y revenir, déclarant à sa femme et son fils que leurs manigances de magiciens n'étaient pas de son goût. Le jeune garçon avait donc passé les vacances à réconforter sa mère abattue. Déjà fragile mentalement, il avait craint qu'elle sombre dans la dépression et n'était retourné à Poudlard qu'à contrecoeur. Pourtant, en cet instant, aux côtés de ses amis, il devait reconnaître qu'il était heureux.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement et les garçons rentrèrent à Poudlard pour se préparer pour la pleine lune. Ils ne se doutaient pas que, ce soir, leur petite routine allait être chamboulée. Ce soir, ils allaient rencontrer un autre loup.


	4. Chapitre 3 - L'autre loup

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui se sont abonnés et/ou qui ont laissé une review !**

 **Je ne parle pas plus et vous laisse avec un de mes chapitres préférés ! :)**

 ** _Chapitre corrigé par De-Passage1200 et reposté en septembre 2019. Merci à toi !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **: L'autre loup**

* * *

 **Samedi 6 novembre 1976**

Sofia avait tout prévu. Durant la nuit à venir, elle allait démasquer l'identité du mystérieux loup-garou qui partageait la forêt avec elle afin de pouvoir courir en meute lors des prochaines pleines lunes. Elle avait décidé de changer de stratégie : au lieu de chercher à trouver le loup, elle allait s'assurer que ce soit ce dernier qui la cherche. Pour cela, elle allait uriner dans toute la forêt interdite afin d'y laisser son odeur, puis elle se placerait au centre de celle-ci en hurlant pour attendre son homologue. Ce n'allait pas être glamour ni amusant, mais sa curiosité la démangeait beaucoup trop.

Elle mit donc rapidement son plan à exécution. Elle chercha une clairière au centre de la forêt puis, en partant de cette clairière, s'éloigna dans différentes directions pour y laisser son odeur. Pour ce faire, elle avait bu plus de deux litres de jus de citrouille au dîner. Regulus l'avait pris pour une folle. Une fois qu'elle eut tracé plusieurs chemins à destination de l'autre loup, elle s'assit au centre de la clairière et bailla longuement. Elle détestait l'idée de gâcher une pleine lune pour cela, mais le fait de courir avec un autre loup lui manquait trop pour qu'elle se refuse ce plaisir.

Elle s'étira longuement puis se roula en boule, sa queue touffue chatouillant ses narines de loup. Bien que les températures soient négatives, sa fourrure, habituée à la Sibérie, la rendait totalement insensible au froid. La lune s'était montrée depuis près de deux heures et Sofia calcula qu'il lui restait environ 6 heures pour croiser la route de l'autre loup avant que le soleil ne prenne sa place. Pour accélérer le processus, elle se mit à hurler longuement dans la nuit noire. Un appel, un cri de ralliement … Le ralliement de la meute.

OoOoO

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt...**_

Remus appréhendait comme à son habitude. Ce soir avait lieu la pleine lune du mois, et comme à chaque fois, ses amis allaient risquer leur vie pour rester avec lui durant ce moment difficile. Ils étaient actuellement dans le parc, attendant que Peter appuie sur la racine noueuse du Saule Cogneur qui leur permettraient d'emprunter le passage sans mal. Cela ne tarda pas et l'arbre s'immobilisa comme à son habitude. Sirius se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ouverture et James le poussa légèrement dans le dos.

— **Accélère le rythme Lunard, on n'est pas en avance, pas le temps de rêvasser.**

Il est vrai que leur départ avait été retardé par Marlène MacKinnon qui se trouvait devant le portrait et leur bloquait le passage, jusqu'à ce que Peter se transforme en rat et se mette à la suivre tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait en hurlant. Les maraudeurs pressèrent le pas et traversèrent le tunnel le plus rapidement possible. Durant tout le trajet, les amis de Remus plaisantèrent comme à leur habitude pour détendre l'atmosphère et surtout détendre le loup-garou qui savait qu'un supplice l'attendait d'ici peu de temps. Sirius plaisanta sur son « petit problème de fourrure » qui les obligeait à supporter le froid hivernal, ce qui tira enfin un sourire à Remus. Il n'aurait pu rêver d'amis plus fidèles.

Le trajet fut long, comme d'habitude, et les quatre amis se mirent à courir vers la fin de celui-ci, de peur de ne pas arriver à la Cabane à temps. Remus pouvait certes se transformer dans ce tunnel, mais il serait alors beaucoup plus difficile pour ses amis de le protéger de lui-même et de l'orienter. De plus, le tunnel restait très étroit et la transformation n'en serait que plus inconfortable pour le jeune lycanthrope.

A peine arrivée à la Cabane Hurlante, Remus tomba à genoux en grimaçant. La pleine lune venait de faire son apparition dans le ciel. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer d'une voix emplie de douleur :

 **— Ca commence... Éloignez-vous...**

Bien qu'étant désormais habitués aux transformations de Remus pour en avoir vécu un certain nombre, les garçons reculèrent et serrèrent les dents. Ils se transformèrent rapidement, tandis que Remus souffrait au sol, son corps se tordant dans des positions improbables. Le pauvre garçon hurlait de douleur et ses amis se forcèrent à ne pas détourner les yeux. Ils lui devaient bien ça. La transformation dura environ deux minutes, et à l'issus de ce court laps de temps, un énorme loup-garou au poil roux se trouvait devant eux. Il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang et regarda autour de lui d'un air affamé.

Lorsque Remus était sous sa forme de loup, il ne ressentait rien, ne voyait rien. Il était comme prisonnier de son corps, prisonnier d'une énorme cage noir effrayante. Cela aurait pu être identifié comme de la paralysie du sommeil, sauf qu'il n'était absolument pas conscient de son corps et de son environnement. Il était le prisonnier du loup. Et lorsqu'il se réveillait de cette affreuse transe, son corps lui faisait payer la moindre action du loup. Si ce dernier décidait de porter un tronc d'arbre, le corps de Remus le lui ferait payer comme si le garçon lui-même avait décidé de porter un tronc d'arbre de ses frêles bras. Il était donc constamment fatigué et courbaturé. A cela s'ajoutait la fatigue physique des transformations. Finalement, Remus n'était que très peu souvent au mieux de sa forme et il passait son temps à angoisser cette nuit qu'il passait enfermer dans son propre corps tandis que l'esprit du loup le contrôlait à sa place.

Le loup, quant à lui, ne gardait rien de la personnalité du jeune garçon et n'était qu'une bête sauvage ne demandant qu'à user de sa liberté nocturne. Il semblait avoir conscience de n'avoir le droit de s'exprimer qu'une seule nuit par mois et semblait décider à en profiter à fond. Ainsi, lorsqu'il prit le dessus sur Remus, il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard des trois créatures qui semblaient avoir décidé de rester à ses côtés lors de ses transformations : un cerf, un chien, et un minuscule petit rat. Le loup les aimait bien car avant qu'ils ne soient là, il devait rester enfermer dans la Cabane et ne pouvait pas sortir à l'extérieur. Maintenant, grâce à eux, il pouvait voir la lune.

Comme à leur habitude, James, Sirius et Peter restèrent prudents en présence du loup. Il savait que celui-ci n'était en rien Remus et qu'il pouvait les attaquer à la moindre faute de leur part. James se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à l'aide de ses bois. Le quatuor se dirigea alors tranquillement en direction de la forêt interdite. Peter, pour ne pas se faire distancer par les foulées dynamiques de ses trois amis, monta comme à son habitude sur James et se cala dans ses bois, bien confortablement.

Ils parcoururent la forêt un petit moment, James et Sirius orientant le loup de manière à ce qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de Pré-au-Lard ou de Poudlard. Soudain, alors que la soirée avait parfaitement commencé et qu'il n'y avait pas eu le moindre incident, le loup flaira une odeur. Il s'approcha d'un tronc d'arbre et le renifla avec plus d'insistance qu'il ne le faisait habituellement. Intrigué, James regarda Sirius et lui demanda d'un regard de tenter d'identifier si cette odeur était un problème. Sirius s'approcha de l'arbre pour renifler et comprit tout de suite le problème. Il s'agissait de l'odeur d'une femelle. D'une louve. Il lança un regard alarmé à James, mais il était trop tard : le loup s'élança.

Lancé à pleine vitesse sur la piste d'une femelle, le loup distança rapidement ses compagnons qui regrettèrent très vite d'avoir quitté la Cabane. Le loup s'approchait de la source de l'odeur lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Un hurlement de ralliement. La meute l'appelait. Le loup s'élança jusqu'à une petite clairière perdue au centre de la forêt interdite.

Sofia sentie son cœur exploser lorsqu'elle vit un loup roux apparaître à l'orée de la clairière. Elle se redressa joyeusement sur ses quatre pattes et alla se poster devant le nouvel individu, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. Elle connaissait cette odeur, c'était celle de l'un des élèves de l'école, elle en était sûre. Il lui serait désormais aisé de retrouver cet individu une fois transformée à nouveau.

Le loup tourna autour de cette étrange femelle au poil aussi blanc que la neige et renifla son odeur. Il connaissait également cette odeur. Enfin, pas lui exactement mais l'autre. L'être fragile qui les dirigeait la majorité du temps. Ce petit être avait déjà rencontré cette odeur.

Une fois que le loup l'eut sentie correctement, Sofia s'avança et fit de même. Son père lui avait appris comment une rencontre avait lieu. Et elle savait qu'après la rencontre avait lieu le moment où se décidait qui était l'alpha. Elle avait reconnu cette autorité à son père sans aucun problème, mais elle se doutait que ce loup ne la lui reconnaîtrait pas sans une petite bagarre. Elle se mit donc face à lui et découvrit ses dents parfaitement acérées dans un grognement. Contre toute attente, le loup aplatit ses oreilles et se coucha au sol en signe de soumission.

Ce fut une bonne surprise pour Sofia qui sut que dorénavant, elle prendrait les décisions. Le loup devant elle était plus jeune qu'elle et avait reconnu sa supériorité. Elle maîtriserait dorénavant totalement les pleines lunes et ne les passeraient plus seule. En revanche, elle devenait responsable de ce loup comme une mère de son louveteau. Elle devrait le protéger de leurs adversaires, mais également de tous problèmes. Elle devrait également subvenir à ses besoins vitaux. Sofia savait que l'engagement qu'elle venait de prendre dépassait de loin sa condition de loup et qu'il s'appliquerait également sous sa forme humaine. Elle devrait prendre soin du jeune garçon qui se cachait derrière ces traits de loup. Elle s'approcha alors du loup et lui lécha affectueusement l'oreille.

C'est à ce moment que James, Sirius et Peter firent leur apparition dans la clairière, complètement essoufflés d'avoir parcouru la forêt interdite au pas de course. La scène qu'ils trouvèrent en arrivant les laissa bouche bée. Une jeune louve blanche était en train de lécher l'oreille de Remus et le loup n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Il était assis au sol et se tenait tranquille.

En voyant débarquer ces intrus, Sofia comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'animaux ordinaires mais bien de sorciers sous forme animale. Des animagus. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux et les observa. Son père l'avait toujours mise en garde : son secret devait rester un secret de loup. Il n'avait jamais été question de le partager avec un chien, un cerf et ... un rat. Les trois animaux la détaillèrent et le cerf fit un pas en avant en s'inclinant devant elle.

Cette marque de respect était claire : ils avaient compris qu'elle était un loup-garou. Mais James avait surtout compris en voyant le regard de la bête qu'elle avait, contrairement à Remus, garder sa part humaine lors de la transformation. Le regard intelligent de l'animal n'avait rien du regard qui remplaçait celui de son ami les nuits de pleine lune. Sofia inclina alors légèrement la tête devant le cerf et s'approcha de lui pour le sentir. Elle connaissait également cette odeur.

Le chien noir s'avança alors vers elle, méfiant. Il la renifla doucement et Sofia tourna vers lui des yeux gris intelligent. Elle allait grogner après lui quand l'autre loup se rappela à elle. Elle se détourna alors des trois animaux et retourna auprès de son petit protégé. La nuit se déroula aussi étrangement que cela : Sofia et Remus faisait silencieusement connaissance et James, Sirius et Peter restaient un peu à l'écart en observant cette étrange scène. Lorsque le matin fut proche, Sirius s'approcha des deux loups et fixa Sophia, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils emmènent Remus pour sa transformation.

Elle mit un moment à comprendre ce que voulait ce chien. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle hocha la tête, confirmant qu'elle avait compris. Elle s'approcha de Remus et glapit devant lui. Le loup redressa la tête et lui adressa un regard surpris. Elle désigna alors le chien de la tête et se détourna de Remus. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers les maraudeurs. James observa ce manège médusé. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de contrôler le loup pour éviter les accidents, et là, juste devant lui, se trouvait son moyen en poils et en os.

Mais il aurait tout le temps de discuter de cette nuit plus qu'étrange avec ses amis, et particulièrement avec Remus, lorsque ce dernier aura retrouvé sa forme humaine. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers la Cabane, tandis que Sofia profitait des derniers instants de pleine lune pour hurler à la nuit sa joie d'avoir enfin trouver un loup avec qui former une meute.

* * *

 **Dima** **nche 7 novembre 1976**

Lorsque Remus revint à lui, il fut surpris de ne pas se sentir aussi fatigué que d'habitude. Mais il fut encore plus surpris de trouver trois paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Il craint alors le pire. Y avait-il eu un drame ? Avait-il fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Il ferma les yeux et, tout en restant allongé sur le sol, demanda d'une voix faible :

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **— Tu as rencontré un autre loup.**

Remus ouvrit les yeux soudainement à la réponse de Sirius et regarda ses amis pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais James enchaîna :

 **— On n'avait jamais vu le loup aussi calme. Il s'est soumis à elle.**

 **— Elle ?** demanda Remus

 **— Oui, c'était une femelle** , répondit Peter.

Les quatre garçons laissèrent le silence envahirent la pièce. Remus resta allongé le temps que la douleur de sa transformation s'atténue afin qu'il puisse rallier le château et retrouver Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh qui devait, comme à leur habitude, l'attendre dans le parc depuis l'aube. Il se leva alors doucement et dit :

 **— Il ne faut pas qu'elle découvre ma véritable identité. On ne connait pas ses intentions.**

 **— Mais Remus...** , commença à argumenter Sirius

 **— Non. C'est mon secret. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'ébruite.**

 **— Remus tu ne comprends pas, le loup était...** tenta à son tour James

 **— Si, je comprends très bien. C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. C'est mon secret, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'ébruite. Je refuse d'en savoir plus sur cet autre loup. Maintenant aidez-moi, il faut que je rejoigne le parc avant que Dumbledore ne s'inquiète.**

Les trois garçons ne firent plus aucune remarque et aidèrent leur ami à rejoindre le château, puis se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité le temps que Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh emmènent leur ami à l'infirmerie avant le réveil des autres élèves.

OoOoO

Sofia s'étira, nue, dans la clairière. Elle avait passé une nuit tellement parfaite qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être de bonne humeur. Elle enfila tranquillement ses sous-vêtements et passa un jean et un pull bordeaux rapidement. Elle enfila également une grosse paire de chaussettes et sa traditionnelle paire de baskets. Tandis qu'elle brossait ses longs cheveux pleins de broussailles, la jeune fille trépignait d'impatience de retrouver son camarade loup au château. Aussi, elle rassembla le plus rapidement possible ses affaires et prit la direction du château. Comme à chaque fois, elle fit semblant d'avoir été faire une promenade matinale dans le parc en passant les portes de l'école et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour son petit-déjeuner.

Regulus l'accueillit avec un sourire et lui tandis une tasse de café. Elle l'accepta de bon coeur et attrapa une part de tarte aux pommes qu'elle avala goulûment. Lorsque le courrier fut distribué, elle fourra son journal dans son sac, refusant de se saper le moral aujourd'hui. Regulus s'en étonna, elle qui accordait tant d'importance à se tenir informer.

 **— Tu ne lis pas le journal aujourd'hui ?**

 **— C'est une belle journée. Un beau dimanche duquel j'ai envie de profiter. Je n'ai pas envie d'éteindre ma joie de vivre avec les nouvelles du jour.**

 **— Je vois que tu commences enfin à adopter ma philosophie de vie** , plaisanta le jeune homme.

Sofia hocha la tête positivement et attrapa une nouvelle part de tarte. Rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur du jour. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne retrouve l'élève lycanthrope. Elle avait parfaitement pu humer son odeur durant la nuit, et bien que ses sens d'humaine soient moins bien développés que ses sens de loup, ils restaient néanmoins bien au-dessus de la moyenne.

Non loin d'elle et Regulus, Sirius, James et Peter étaient en train de s'installer à la table de Gryffondor. Les garçons étaient légèrement abattus par la décision de Remus de ne pas chercher l'autre loup, alors qu'ils étaient persuadés que cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Et finalement, cette personne n'avait-elle pas autant à perdre que lui dans l'histoire ? Son anonymat était par ailleurs quatre fois plus menacé puisque Sirius, James et Peter pouvait également révéler son identité n'importe quand. Peter fut le premier à prendre la parole :

 **— Remus sortira de l'infirmerie ce soir d'après Pomfresh, il est beaucoup moins fatigué que les autres fois. Nous avons donc jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver l'identité de la louve mystère.**

 **— Mais Remus a dit...** commença Sirius.

 **— Enfin Patmol, tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il est indispensable qu'on la retrouve** , dit James. **En plus, tu es le seul à avoir senti son odeur. Alors donne nous un coup de patte tu veux !**

Sirius céda très facilement à la demande de ses deux amis. Il n'avait lui aussi qu'une envie : aider Remus à tout prix.

OoOoO

Sofia avait passé son dimanche à chercher l'autre loup sans parvenir à sentir son odeur dans les couloirs, mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Elle savait que nombreux étaient les élèves à ne pas quitter leur salle commune le dimanche, hormis pour les repas. Et il était difficile pour elle de reconnaître une unique odeur au milieu de celle de centaine d'élèves et de plats fumants. Sous sa forme de loup, cela ne lui aurait pas posé problème, mais c'était impossible sous sa forme humaine. Elle savait qu'elle aurait plus de chance de le croiser au détour d'un couloir lors de la semaine et il lui restait un peu plus de trois semaines pour découvrir son identité avant la prochaine pleine lune. Elle n'était absolument pas inquiète.

Pas inquiète... Hormis pour les trois animagus qui accompagnaient le loup. Le code d'honneur entre loup-garou interdisait un loup de dévoiler l'identité d'un autre, son père le lui avait appris avant même qu'elle ne sache marcher. Mais qu'en était-il des trois sorciers qui accompagnaient ce loup-garou sous une forme animale ? Elle avait simplement décidé d'aviser en temps voulu. Après tout ces sorciers ne lui avaient pas paru menaçant durant la nuit. Et s'ils gardaient le secret d'un loup, pourquoi pas le sien ? C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa courte vie, Sofia prit la décision de faire confiance à des inconnus et de leur confier l'une des choses qu'elle avait de plus chère : son secret.

OoOoO

Du côté des maraudeurs, la chasse n'avait pas été plus fructueuse. Sirius s'était très rapidement rendu compte que son odorat en tant qu'humain était très loin des capacités de son flair de chien. En réalité, il n'avait aucun odorat et était clairement incapable de sentir la moindre odeur dans les couloirs. Les trois garçons avaient beau parcourir de long en large les couloirs, ils durent vite se rendre à l'évidence que jamais ils ne parviendraient à trouver l'autre loup.

La seule solution qui semblait possible pour eux était que ce soit l'autre loup qui les trouve. James, Sirius et Peter étaient arrivés à cette conclusion alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie pour aller chercher Remus. Les trois amis avaient convenu d'un commun accord qu'ils ne parleraient pas de leurs recherches de l'après-midi pour éviter de froisser leur ami. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'autre loup, il ne servait à rien de mettre Remis au courant. Pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Lundi 8 novembre 1976**

Sofia était en train de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner lorsque ce qu'elle attendait depuis des heures se produisit. Elle sentit l'odeur de l'autre loup. La jeune femme se mit à regarder autour d'elle frénétiquement avant d'identifier la provenance de l'effluve. Remus Lupin. Il était accompagné de James, Sirius et Peter, comme à son habitude et la vérité frappa Sofia. Elle avait devant elle les trois animagus qu'elle avait rencontré l'avant-veille au soir. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea droit sur eux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans leur donner aucune explication, elle attrapa le bras de Remus et le traîna jusqu'à une salle de classe désaffectée, s'assurant au passage que les autres élèves n'avaient rien remarqué.

Tandis qu'elle fermait la porte, elle se retourna vers Remus avec un grand sourire, alors que celui-ci la fusillait du regard en massant son bras endoloris.

— Enfin Sofia tu peux m'expliquer cette agression s'il te plait ?

— C'est toi ! s'écria-t-elle enthousiaste.

Les quatre garçons la dévisagèrent comme si elle était folle avant que la vérité ne s'impose peu à peu à eux. Sirius fut le premier à comprendre. Il demanda :

— Tu veux dire que tu ...

— C'est moi, assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Remus fixa la jeune femme sans comprendre avant que celle-ci ne le regarde réellement dans les yeux. Quelque chose remua au fond de lui et il comprit que c'était le loup qui dormait en lui qui s'agitait à sa vue. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il était en train de découvrir...

— Sofia tu es ...

— Un loup-garou, comme toi !

Le silence était total dans la salle et l'horreur de Remus faisait écho à la joie de Sofia.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Amie ou ennemie

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon dimanche !**

 **Voici le chapitre de cette semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, et encore plus merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Cela m'encourage énormément :)**

 _ **Chapitre corrigé par De-Passage1200 et reposté en septembre 2019. Merci à toi !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Amie ou ennemie ?**

* * *

 **Lundi 8 novembre 1976**

Dans la salle de classe désaffectée où elle avait traîné les maraudeurs, Sofia trépignait de joie. Deux mois après avoir sentie son odeur pour la première fois, elle avait enfin trouvé le loup qui hantait les bois les nuits de pleines lunes, tout comme elle. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'il s'agissait de Remus, qui lui avait paru sympathique et gentil de premier abord. Son père lui avait toujours appris que le secret de la meute ne se partageait qu'avec la meute. Depuis la mort de ce dernier, Sofia s'était sentie seule, sans famille, sans meute. Alors trouver Remus était comme un nouveau départ, une chance que la vie lui offrait.

Remus, quant à lui, voyait les choses d'une toute autre manière : Sofia, Serpentard de septième année dont il ne savait presque rien, avait découvert le secret qu'il s'attachait à cacher à tous les élèves de Poudlard depuis six ans. Comment allait-il pouvoir éviter le drame qui se profilait à l'horizon ? Sofia allait-elle garder le secret, comme ses amis avaient pu le faire ? Allait-elle tout dévoiler ? Et avec la société en guerre dans laquelle ils évoluaient tous au quotidien, était-il encore possible de faire totalement confiance à une inconnue ? De lui faire confiance au point de l'autoriser à garder un de ses secrets les plus sombres ?

— Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance ! Je cherche une meute depuis si longtemps ! Depuis le décès de mon père je suis obligée de courir seule et je ne le supporte plus... Oh la la, je suis tellement excitée !

Elle sautillait carrément sur place et son flot de parole glissait sur Remus comme du savon sur une peau mouillée. Cependant, les trois autres garçons n'en perdaient pas une miette et l'écoutaient les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant que la moitié de ses paroles. Alors comme ça son père aussi était un loup-garou ? Et pourquoi parlait-elle de meute ? James réalisa alors qu'elle acceptait pleinement sa condition et qu'elle semblait même consciente durant ses transformations, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas de Remus. Peut-être cela expliquait-il pourquoi elle semblait si à l'aise face à son propre problème de fourrure.

Remus porta ses deux mains à son visage et s'y cacha, au bord du désespoir. Sofia continuait de babiller à propos d'esprit de la meute et de nuit de liberté. Lui sentait son estomac se serrer de plus en plus. Il était encore faible de la dernière pleine lune, et bien que sa dernière transformation l'ait laissé moins faible que les autres, cela n'en restait pas moins une épreuve difficile à supporter pour son petit corps. Il leva alors la main, coupant la tirade de Sofia et murmura :

— Tu ne dois rien dire... Si les autres savaient... Je...

Sofia le regarda, ne comprenant pas la crainte palpable dans sa voix.

— Mais enfin Remus. La meute garde le secret de la meute. Tes parents ne te l'ont pas appris ?

— Mes parents ne sont pas des loups-garous.

— Ah.

Ce fut tout ce que Sofia trouva à répondre. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de loup qui n'était pas issu d'une lignée de loup. Mais alors, si ce don ne lui venait pas de ses parents, de qui lui venait-il ? Elle réfléchit un instant, et décida d'une explication qu'elle trouva parfaite : les parents de Remus n'étaient tout simplement pas ses parents biologiques, et ils ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'il avait été adopté. Cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Remus s'avança alors vers elle avec un regard suppliant.

— Sofia, tu dois comprendre... C'est un secret, tu ne dois en parler à personne.

— Je le sais bien, répondit-elle avec une logique implacable. Mais je suis tellement heureuse de rencontrer enfin un autre loup avec qui courir la nuit !

Elle s'approcha alors des trois autres garçons qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait et les renifla un à un en énumérant :

— Et de courir aux côtés d'un cerf... d'un chien et d'un ... rat ?

Les quatre maraudeurs la dévisagèrent. Qui était cette fille à l'accent bolchevique qui les reniflait un à un pour découvrir tous leurs secrets ? La jeune femme leur répondit d'un grand sourire, auquel seul répondirent James et Sirius, bien que timidement.

— Du coup, pour la prochaine pleine lune, il faudrait...

— Attend, la coupa automatiquement Remus. Je... J'ai besoin de temps.

Il devait admettre que Sofia n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de rencontrer un autre loup-garou. Et puis, après tout, elle s'engageait elle-même dans cette aventure puisqu'elle avait autant à perdre que lui si son secret était dévoilé. Malgré cela, le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à faire confiance à cette inconnue qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux mois et qui avait débarqué dans sa vie et dans celle de ses amis en agitant joyeusement sa queue duveteuse blanche.

Sofia pencha la tête sur le côté, surprise. James pouffa légèrement, remarquant qu'elle avait des attitudes de loup autant que Sirius pouvait avoir des attitudes de chien parfois. Mais il se calma aussitôt en réalisant qu'il devait lui aussi avoir des attitudes de cerfs certaines fois. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien ressembler ? Il haussa les épaules, il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Sofia. Tu ne cherches pas de meute ? Enfin je sais que tu en as déjà une, dit-elle en désignant les trois maraudeurs du doigt, mais cela ne te manque pas de courir avec des loups ?

— J'ai toujours été seul... Je... Ecoute Sofia, laisse-moi du temps. J'en ai besoin pour digérer tout ça. Je reviendrais vers toi si... quand je serais prêt.

Sofia déchanta assez rapidement. Elle pensait acquis le fait d'avoir une nouvelle meute mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que Remus n'était pas de cet avis. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un profond désarroi le temps d'un battement de cils. Ce désarroi fut vite remplacé par le visage froid qu'elle arborait la plupart du temps. Elle hocha doucement la tête et recula de quelques pas vers la porte de la salle de classe.

— Très bien. Je t'attendrais. Avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Elle tourna alors le dos aux garçons et sortie de la pièce avec la sensation d'avoir mangé une énorme pierre qui lui restait dans l'estomac.

A sa sortie, Peter fut le plus rapide pour résumer ce qu'ils pensaient tous :

— Waouh.

— Ouais Pete, ça tu l'as dit, ajouta Sirius.

* * *

 **Vendredi 12 novembre 1976**

La semaine était passée beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Sofia. Remus avait tout fait pour l'éviter si bien qu'elle ne l'avait aperçu que deux fois en quatre jours. Alors qu'elle se rendait sur le terrain d'entraînement, elle sentit la mélancolie qui la taraudait depuis le lundi pointer le bout de son nez. Pourquoi un loup refuserait-il de rejoindre une meute pour préférer la solitude ? Pourquoi Remus avait-il si peur de la meute ? Le père de Sofia, Vladimir, lui avait enseigné très tôt ce qu'était l'esprit de la meute : il s'agissait d'un groupe de plusieurs individus ne formant qu'un. Chacun protégeait l'autre, et les plus forts étaient responsables des plus faibles.

En passant les portes du vestiaire féminin qu'elle partageait avec Lisa, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Serpentard, Sofia chassa ses sombres pensées de son esprit. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se soucier de tout cela tant que Remus n'avait pas pris sa décision, et elle savait qu'au bout du compte il prendrait la bonne : qui peut, en toute conscience, rejeter la meute ? Aucun loup. Elle en était certaine.

La jeune Russe passa sa tenue d'entraînement en vitesse et se dirigea vers le terrain. Elle rejoignit son capitaine, Théodore Nott, et attendit à ses côtés que les autres Serpentard fassent leur entrée. Lisa fut la dernière à les rejoindre car elle quittait d'un cours d'astronomie et traverser le château lui avait pris un temps fou. L'entraînement commença par un rapide échauffement et Sofia sentie avec délice ses muscles se dénouer progressivement. Qu'il était bon de voler sur un balai, même dans la fraîcheur des soirées de novembre !

Elle retrouva rapidement la complicité de jeu qu'elle avait mis en place avec son partenaire batteur, Harry Rowle. Bien que de deux ans son cadet, il mesurait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et était large comme une armoire à glace. Bien que moins puissante dans ses coups, Sofia était plus précise et rapide. Leur duo force et vitesse faisait des merveilles et ils étaient pressés de le mettre à profit dans un futur match. Leur premier match les opposerait à Poufsouffle et aurait lieu dans une semaine, le samedi 20 novembre. Sofia était très excitée à l'idée de montrer son talent et à l'idée de savourer une victoire, car oui elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de la victoire qui les attendait.

L'entraînement dura deux heures, et lorsqu'à vingt heures trente la nuit eut totalement recouvert le terrain d'entraînement, Nott décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se laver et d'aller dîner. L'entraînement avait fait du bien à Sofia ; il lui avait permis de mettre de côté ses interrogations concernant Remus et le temps que sa décision lui prendrait pour se concentrer sur autre chose : sur sa prochaine victoire écrasante au Quidditch.

* * *

 **Samedi 13 novembre 1976**

Malgré les nouvelles encore une fois tristement funeste qu'elle avait pu lire dans le journal, Sofia savait qu'aujourd'hui elle avait une chance de croiser les maraudeurs. Car aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier match de la saison de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. James et Sirius étant dans l'équipe, elle se doutait que leurs amis viendraient les soutenir. Elle s'enroula donc dans une cape légère et attrapa une écharpe qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de nouer. L'avantage d'avoir grandi proche de la Sibérie était qu'elle avait toujours connus des températures bien en-dessous de zéro et que les hivers anglais, pourtant rude, lui semblait doux.

Prenant la direction du stade de Quidditch, elle s'assit dans les gradins réservés aux spectateurs neutres, entre ceux des supporters de Gryffondor et des supporters de Serdaigle, face à ceux des professeurs. Non loin d'elle, Harry Rowle était lui aussi venu observer la concurrence et lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire auquel elle répondit rapidement. Le match se passa rapidement. Elle put observer le jeu de batteur de Sirius qui était loin d'être mauvais, tandis que James occupait le poste de poursuiveur en enchaînant les points marqués. Gryffondor gagna le match après avoir attrapé le vif d'or avec un score de 230 à 130. Sofia s'éclipsa alors pour tenter d'intercepter Remus et donc avoir une chance de le voir se décider plus rapidement.

Ce fut sur Sirius qu'elle tomba alors qu'il retournait aux vestiaires. Il dégoulinait de transpiration et affichait le sourire idiot du vainqueur. Il la remarqua rapidement et se dirigea vers elle, Sofia ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant son air d'imbécile heureux.

— Joli match Black, je ne te savais pas si bon batteur.

— Merci, c'est un don naturel, répondit-il avec fierté, bien que son rire démente l'aspect vantard de ses paroles.

Ils rirent légèrement tous les deux et Sofia effaça son sourire pour poser la question qui lui tenait à coeur :

— Est-ce que tu sais si Remus a réfléchi à ... notre intérêt commun ?

Sirius se renfrogna légèrement, sachant pertinemment qu'il abordait un sujet délicat pour son ami.

— Il y réfléchit tous les jours Sofia... J'aurais même tendance à dire qu'il y pense aussi la nuit. Laisse-lui du temps, c'est compliqué, et je suis certain qu'au final il prendra la bonne décision.

— Mais la prochaine pleine lune approche et ..., tenta la jeune fille.

— La prochaine pleine lune est le six décembre, la coupa Sirius. Je suis certain qu'il t'aura parlé d'ici là.

— Bien.

Elle était déçue et Sirius le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus. Il posa alors une main compatissante sur son épaule avec un sourire désolé, puis s'en alla en direction des vestiaires. Sofia comprit alors qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse aujourd'hui et retourna vers le château.

* * *

 **Samedi 20 novembre 1976**

Le mois de novembre était passé lentement, l'automne avait pleinement pris ses droits et laissait maintenant petit à petit la place à un hiver qui s'annonçait glacial. La montée en puissance de Voldemort faisait encore la une des journaux au quotidien et Sofia attendait désespérément la réponse de Remus. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait écarté le jeune lycanthrope de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur quelque chose qui lui tenait également à cœur : son premier match de Quidditch. Elle affrontait Poufsouffle au côté de son équipe vert et argent, et elle comptait bien donner son maximum pour que sa maison gagne la coupe. Son esprit de compétition était à son paroxysme et elle trépignait d'impatience sur les bancs de la Grande Salle pendant son petit-déjeuner.

Regulus, face à elle, se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au match qui avait lieu à quatorze heures à ce rythme. Sûre et certaine de son talent et des capacités de ses coéquipiers, Sofia ne doutait pas de leur victoire. C'est face à cette Sofia orgueilleuse et vantarde que Regulus compris enfin pourquoi son amie avait atterrit à Serpentard. Il se posait cette question depuis la rentrée, mais aujourd'hui il avait sa réponse : Sofia était orgueilleuse, vantarde, ambitieuse mais surtout prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

— Cela explique tout, murmura Regulus comme une conclusion à son fil de pensée.

— Qu'est-ce qui explique tout ? demanda Sofia en plantant sa cuillère dans sa compote de pommes.

— Pourquoi tu es à Serpentard. Je me posais la question depuis septembre.

— Et pourquoi selon toi ? demanda la jeune femme, légèrement vexée.

— Parce que tu es déterminée ? tenta de se rattraper Regulus.

Sofia hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand un hibou déposa son habituel journal devant elle. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, celui-ci était accompagné d'un mot cacheté qui lui était adressé. Elle paya l'oiseau pour le journal et le regarda s'envoler par une des ouvertures prévues à cet effet. Au lieu de déplier son journal, comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle ouvrit le mot. De qui pouvait-il venir ? Elle n'avait pas d'amis, hormis peut-être Regulus, et pas de famille.

« Retrouvons-nous après le match. Nous devons discuter.

Bonne chance contre Poufsouffle.

Bien à toi.

R.L. »

Sofia faillit s'étouffer avec son café à cause de la surprise. Regulus lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne releva pas. C'était, pour Sofia, une des plus grandes qualités du jeune homme : il ne se mêlait jamais de ce qui ne le regardait pas et si Sofia n'abordait pas certains sujets, il ne les abordait pas non plus. De ce fait, il ne lui posa aucune question sur ce mot mystérieux qui l'avait presque fait s'étouffer et continua de déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Sofia chercha un crayon de mine dans son sac et répondit brièvement au dos du mot.

« J'ai hâte. RDV sous le grand chêne du parc après le match. A très vite, S. P. »

Elle plia ensuite le mot et le scella par la magie. Il se transforma en un minuscule petit oiseau qui s'envola vers la table des Gryffondor et se posa devant Remus, surpris et inquiet qu'on ait pu remarquer leur petit manège. Mais personne n'avait rien vu, hormis les maraudeurs, Sofia et Regulus.

Le jeune garçon déplia rapidement le mot, parcouru la réponse concise de Sofia et lui offrit un sourire pour confirmer qu'il avait compris. Avant même que la rencontre n'ait lieu, Sofia sut qu'elle avait gagné : Remus allait rejoindre sa meute.

OoOoO

Le match battait son plein. Sofia, perchée sur son balai, jouait de sa batte pour envoyer des cognards sur les poursuiveurs adverses, tout en protégeant sa propre équipe des balles folles. Serpentard avait réalisé un presque sans faute, et menait par un score de 90 à 20. Scott Avery, l'attrapeur de l'équipe, se démenait pour trouver la petite balle dorée mais celle-ci était pour l'instant introuvable. Alors, Sofia envoyait toujours plus de cognards sur ses adversaires.

Elle se sentait galvanisée par les cris des spectateurs et par les commentaires du présentateur du match. Celui-ci avait déjà cité plusieurs fois son nom en soulignant "son coup de batte efficace". Son duo avec Harry Rowle semblait forger l'admiration et la jeune Russe ne s'en sentait que plus fière !

Mais le match se termina rapidement : après seulement une demi-heure de vol, Avery aperçut le vif d'or. Il se précipita sur lui, tandis que Rowle envoyait un cognard puissant sur l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle afin de gêner sa course. Sofia s'appliqua à en envoyer un autre dès qu'il fut débarrassé du premier et le coup de sifflet final retenti. Serpentard remportait ce match par un score de 210 à 70. Les cris de joie de Sofia firent échos aux cris de joie du public.

Elle mit pied à terre et se jeta dans les bras de Rowle, l'autre batteur, en criant de joie tout comme ses camarades. La victoire de Serpentard était unanime et l'ambiance chez les verts et argents était à la liesse. Le professeur Slughorn, maître de la maison Serpentard, se dirigeait joyeusement vers eux, applaudissant de ses deux mains boudinées.

— Bravo ! Bravo les enfants ! Un match magnifique !

Il félicita un à un chacun des sept joueurs et en invita plusieurs à ses petites soirées privées dont Sofia avait entendu parlé et qu'elle avait toujours évité avec soin : elle trouvait ça particulièrement sinistre qu'un professeur ait un "club privé" dans lequel il invitait des mineurs. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ce dernier lui prit les mains et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

— Mademoiselle Petrov ! Votre adresse sur un balais m'a grandement étonnée ! Vous jouiez à Durmstrang ?

— Oui professeur, répondit Sofia, au même poste.

— Bien, très bien. J'espère que vous nous éblouirez à nouveau lors du prochain match.

— J'essaierai professeur.

— Très bien.

Il se désintéressa d'elle pour approcher Lisa Bulstrode, la talentueuse poursuiveuse de quatrième année, afin de tenter de l'inviter à une de ses soirées. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard paniqué mais Sofia n'avait pas le temps de l'aider : elle devait retrouver Remus. Elle s'éloigna donc discrètement en direction des vestiaires et prit une douche rapide. Elle passa ensuite une salopette large par-dessus un pull épais, ses traditionnelles baskets et remonta ses cheveux humides en une queue de cheval bancale.

Lorsqu'elle sortit des vestiaires, environ dix minutes après y être entrée, elle avait revêtu sa cape par-dessus sa salopette, mais aucune écharpe, son pull étant à col roulé. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le chêne qu'elle avait désigné à Remus. Les quatre maraudeurs l'y attendaient.

OoOoO

Remus était angoissé depuis le début du mois. Pourtant il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Sofia n'était pas une menace. Elle s'était montrée patiente, autant qu'il lui semblait possible de l'être, et n'avait pas divulgué son secret. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait accepté l'offre de la jeune fille depuis longtemps. Elle ne représentait aucun danger pour ses amis puisque, à son plus grand étonnement, elle maîtrisait totalement ses transformations et gardait une part d'humanité même sous sa forme de loup. James, Sirius et Peter l'avait peu à peu convaincu qu'elle serait même une sécurité supplémentaire puisqu'elle parvenait à soumettre son loup.

Alors, Remus avait cédé. Il avait envoyé un mot à Sofia et l'attendait maintenant sous le chêne qu'elle lui avait désigné. Il l'aperçut arriver au loin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas surpris de la trouver si joyeuse après la victoire que son équipe venait d'obtenir. Les quatre maraudeurs avaient assisté au match et James et Sirius avait été impressionné qu'un si petit bout de femme puisse faire une batteuse aussi douée, bien que son duo avec Rowle-l'armoire-à-glace y soit certainement pour beaucoup.

Sofia arriva vers eux en les saluant joyeusement de la main. James était toujours surpris du changement qui s'opérait sur le visage de la jeune femme en fonction des personnes avec qui elle était. Habituellement, elle était seule et avait un visage froid et fermé, montrant clairement qu'il était inutile de l'approcher ou de tenter une conversation. Quand elle était avec le petit frère de Sirius, James remarquait qu'elle riait parfois, et se montrait beaucoup plus avenante, tout comme quand elle était avec eux.

Finalement, Sofia était de ce genre d'individus qui honorait certaines personnes de leur amitié, les faisant se sentir privilégiées car c'était quelque chose de rare. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait se satisfaire de la solitude, lui qui était toujours entouré de sa famille ou de ses amis. Pourtant, Sofia semblait s'y complaire avec délice, comme si cette solitude avait quelque chose de spécial qu'elle seule parvenait à discerner.

— Bonjour les garçons !

— Salut Sofia, répondit Remus avec un sourire, contaminé par sa liesse.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc qui se trouvait sous le chêne, entre Sirius et Peter qui ne s'en familiarisèrent pas, et commença à étirer doucement ses jambes tout en levant la tête vers Remus en dévoilant une grande rangée de dents blanches.

— Alors, tu es prêt à courir avec moi sous la pleine lune ?

Remus fut gêné qu'elle aborde le sujet aussi facilement, comme si c'était banal. Il vérifia, comme un toc, que personne autour d'eux n'avait pu entendre leur conversation, mais ils étaient seuls.

— On dirait bien, répondit-il timidement.

Sofia hocha la tête tout en levant les bras au ciel pour étirer son dos. Elle dit simplement :

— Tu as enfin compris ce qu'était l'esprit de la meute.

* * *

 **Mardi 30 novembre 1976**

Cela faisait dix jours que Sofia entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec les maraudeurs, à la surprise générale de Poudlard. Ils se saluaient le matin, rigolaient parfois ensemble et se retrouvaient quelques fois dans le parc pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle s'était particulièrement rapproché de Remus du fait de leur condition commune, mais avait également appris à apprécier l'amitié de Sirius, l'humour de James et la discrétion de Peter.

La jeune femme avait alors rapidement remarqué les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez ses compagnons de maison. Regulus se montrait parfois réticent à discuter avec elle et le sujet "Maraudeurs-Sirius" était tabou entre eux, ternissant quelques peu leur amitié naissante. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Evan Rosier, Théodore Wilkes et Scott Avery, qui ne la portaient pas vraiment dans leur coeur, lui vouaient désormais une haine féroce et affichée. Cela avait clairement dégradé l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et menaçait les résultats de leurs futurs matchs.

Pourtant, la jeune femme s'en fichait comme de sa première culotte : elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis pour avancer, simplement d'une meute et elle l'avait trouvée.

Le seul problème qui la chagrinait sans qu'elle n'ose se l'avouer était l'attitude parfois distante de Regulus. Bien que plus jeune qu'elle, elle appréciait le garçon et sa compagnie discrète. Elle appréciait les soirées qu'ils passaient à discuter de littérature et de voyages devant le feu de leur salle commune. Elle appréciait également leur traditionnel petit déjeuner le matin, et les petits rituels qui y étaient associés. Pourtant, tout cela se brisait petit à petit tandis que le garçon semblait prendre ses distances.

Bien sûr, Sofia savait que les rapports entre les frères Black étaient délicats. Tout le monde le savait ! Mais elle ne pensait pas que le fait qu'elle fréquente parfois les maraudeurs tendraient autant ses rapports avec le plus jeune des frères. Même lorsqu'ils discutaient, elle sentait désormais une certaine distance entre eux qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu avant.

Pourtant, elle comprit que ses relations extra-Serpentard posaient un problème à sa maison le matin du mardi 30 novembre. Elle se réveilla en ne trouvant aucune de ses affaires personnelles. Vêtements, livres, sac, ... tout avait disparu. Elle s'était donc levée, vêtue uniquement de son pyjama, et de forte mauvaise humeur. Son pyjama n'était constitué que d'un short léger et d'un débardeur et elle avait rapidement senti les effets du froid du château sur sa peau. Pieds nus, elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la Grande Salle, les poings serrés et le visage furieux.

Après une entrée fracassante, elle s'était précipitée sur Avery et sa bande, et après un coup de poing sur la table qui avait fait s'envoler un plat de sablés, elle avait demandé avec colère :

— Où sont mes affaires ?

Avery avait affiché un sourire satisfait et avait sifflé avec perfidie :

— Intéressante cette tenue Petrov. Un peu légère pour la saison peut-être.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs et elle semblait prête à étrangler l'imbécile qui se tenait face à elle. La plupart de ses affaires étaient vieilles et datées de l'époque où son père était encore là. Il lui avait offert la plupart de ses vêtements, son sac et même certains des livres qui avaient disparus. Elle refusait de perdre des souvenirs de son père. Elle toucha le pendentif en croissant de lune qui pendait toujours à son coup et articula une nouvelle fois :

— Où. Sont. Mes. Affaires ?

Ce fut à ce moment que les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et furent surpris de la trouver aussi silencieuse. Ils avisèrent Sofia, en pyjama, face à un Avery au sourire satisfait. La jeune fille semblait sur le poing de tuer le Serpentard et Sirius fut le premier à s'approcher d'elle, pensant qu'il était important d'intervenir avant qu'elle n'ait trop de problème. Avery répondit à la jeune fille en même temps :

— On trouvait que ça sentait un peu trop le Gryffondor dans le dortoir, donc on a décidé de faire une petite lessive.

— Pardon ?

La jeune femme savait que Sirius était derrière elle et que tout le monde l'écoutait. Elle avait posé la question d'un ton calme et neutre, pourtant, toute son attitude trahissait la haine qui l'habitait à cet instant. Wilkes répondit alors à la place d'Avery.

— Tes affaires sont dans le lac, la bolchévique.

La main de Sofia se ferma en un petit poing décidé et se leva dans l'intention de briser le nez de l'un de ces deux idiots. Avisant son geste, Sirius attrapa le poing de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur les deux imbéciles et lui murmura doucement :

— Si tu fais ça, c'est toi qui seras puni par les professeurs.

Sofia tourna vers lui des yeux emplis de haine. Comme il y a un peu plus d'un mois, ils eurent un échange silencieux, uniquement basé sur le regard. Sofia lut de la compréhension dans les yeux de Sirius, mais aussi une pointe de haine à l'égard des deux imbéciles qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer. Sirius, lui, vit de la haine, une haine féroce qui puisait sa force dans une détresse, la même détresse que lors de leur premier échange. Il comprit que quoique ces imbéciles aient mis dans le lac, il s'agissait de plus que de simples affaires sans importances.

Pourtant, Sofia desserra son poing et se détourna des trois Serpentards qui riaient allègrement. Elle fit un effort considérable pour ignorer leurs rires moqueurs et se dirigea avec toute la dignité donc elle était capable vers le parc du château. C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle, pieds nus, en pyjama, mais avec un port de tête tellement royal que personne ne se permit une remarque en dehors du rire des trois idiots qui lui avaient fait cette stupide blague. Sirius et les maraudeurs l'accompagnèrent avec un regard dégoutté vers la table des Serpentards. Regulus, qui y était présent, n'avait pas bougé et avait gardé les yeux baissés. En partant, Sirius lui avait glissé :

— Quel piètre ami tu fais.

Regulus avait relevé un visage indéchiffrable et lui avait répondu :

— Elle t'a maintenant.

Sirius s'était détourné. Ces deux phrases étaient déjà plus de mots que ce qu'ils n'avaient échangé ces douze derniers mois. Alors que Sofia et les maraudeurs franchissaient les portes de la Grande Salle, elle s'était mise à prononcer une litanie de jurons russes que les garçons ne comprirent pas. Alors qu'elle marchait avec véhémence vers le parc pour tenter de sauver ses affaires qui pouvaient encore l'être avant le début des cours, elle sentit une cape se poser sur ses épaules et remercia James d'un regard.

C'est donc pieds nus, vêtu d'un pyjama et d'une cape à l'effigie de Gryffondor, le visage fermé et accompagné de ses quatre amis que Sofia récupéra ses affaires dans le lac et commença à les sécher méticuleusement. Quelqu'un a dit un jour que certaines épreuves scellaient des amitiés plus fortement que le temps. Que ce soit un combat contre un troll des montagnes ou une pêche à la petite culotte dans un lac par moins six degrés, c'était un moyen efficace de sceller des amitiés.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Lycanthropie

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un avis !**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre corrigé par De-passage1200 et reposté en septembre 2019. Merci à toi ! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Lycanthropie**

* * *

 **Mercredi 1er décembre 1976**

Le lendemain de l'incident du lac, le parc se para d'un voile blanc cotonneux. Le dernier mois de l'année avait décidé de se débuter par un voile de neige. C'est ainsi qu'à son réveil, Sofia découvrit avec plaisir un paysage qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu : blanc, doux, froid. La joie qui accompagna la découverte de ce paysage fut d'autant plus grande que de fins flocons tombaient encore lentement du ciel blanc. Certes, la neige anglaise était bien moins dense, et tombait bien moins fort, que la neige russe. Mais cela restait de la neige. Quelque chose de doux, de froid. Quelque chose comme elle finalement. Elle pria pour que la neige soit encore présente lundi prochain, lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Courir sous la neige avec une meute... Elle ne pouvait rêver plus beau cadeau !

Sofia, qui s'était précipité dans le parc à la première rumeur de neige, rentra finalement à l'intérieur pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avant le début des cours. La Grande Salle commençait à se parer de décorations multiples pour accueillir la fête de noël. Il est vrai que la tradition de l'avent avait maintenant commençait : c'était le moment de préparer les fêtes de fins d'année. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée ce samedi, comme chaque premier samedi du mois, et Sofia se prépara à voir des tonnes d'imbéciles s'affoler dans tous les sens pour trouver un cadeau.

La jeune femme ne fêtait plus noël depuis la mort de son père. Tout du moins, elle ne recevait et n'offrait plus de cadeau. Malgré cela, noël restait l'une de ses fêtes préférées. Tout d'abord, parce que noël était en hiver, et que c'était sa saison préférée. Mais aussi pour un tas d'autres raisons : les mauvais films qui passaient à la télévision moldue et qu'elle regardait avec Bisk, son Elf-de-maison, les biscuits de noël, les décorations lumineuses, les nuits qui duraient plus longtemps que les jours, ... Oui, noël était une période magique, même pour une jeune sorcière comme elle.

Sofia détourna les yeux du professeur Flitwick qui accrochait une guirlande de houx en sifflotant, et s'approcha de la table des élèves de Serpentard. Depuis la veille au matin, elle n'avait pas revu Regulus et ne savait pas vraiment comment se conduire avec lui. Devait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Devait-elle l'ignorer ? Lui en parler ? Tandis qu'elle approchait de leur place habituelle, elle constata que le jeune homme s'y trouvait et qu'il lui adressa un sourire timide. Sofia décida donc de faire comme si de rien n'était pour celle fois-ci et s'installa en face de lui. Il lui tendit une tasse de café, comme d'habitude, et elle se détendit un peu. Malgré tout, leurs rapports restaient entachés, comme si chacun d'eux trouvait cette routine de trois mois soudainement très étrange et inappropriée.

Pour échapper à cette ambiance pesante et aux discussions gênée qu'elle avait avec Regulus depuis son arrivée, Sofia prétexta une envie de voir la neige avant les cours pour s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Elle n'entendit pas son ami soupirer de déception dans son dos, pas plus qu'elle ne vit les maraudeurs se lever pour la rejoindre.

OoOoO

Sirius Black n'aimait pas la neige. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que ce duvet blanc froid et humide pouvait inspirer chez ses trois amis. Alors, lorsque les maraudeurs virent Sofia prendre la direction du parc et que James proposa d'aller la bombarder de neige, il avait simplement soupiré et suivit le mouvement. Ses trois amis, surexcité à l'idée de piéger la blonde, chuchoté avec empressement des plans de bataille auxquels il ne prenait pas part. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

Il n'était pas d'humeur car il avait vu Sofia s'asseoir une fois de plus en face de son imbécile de frère. Ce même imbécile qui l'avait complètement ignoré hier lors de son altercation avec les Serpentard. Considérant ce qu'il savait du caractère de Sofia pour le moment, il aurait pensé que la jeune fille l'aurait plutôt ignoré, mais non. Elle s'était simplement assise en face de lui comme si de rien n'était. Sirius ne pouvait pas supporter l'aptitude qu'avait son frère à toujours se faire pardonner toutes ses erreurs. Comment parvenait-il a toujours se sortir de toutes ces situations ? C'était tout simplement incompréhensible pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit que trop tard l'énorme boule de neige qui s'écrasa sur son épaule. Quelques morceaux de glace pénétrèrent par son col, le faisant frissonner et il jeta un regard assassin à la coupable : Sofia. Morte de rire, cette dernière avait de la neige plein les cheveux et les yeux qui pétillaient. Lâchant ses sombres pensées, il attrapa de la neige qu'il roula rapidement à mains nues, tout en tentant d'ignorer la morsure du froid sur ses doigts. Il fit semblant de viser Sofia mais envoya finalement sa boule de neige droit sur James qui arrêta aussitôt de rire pour crier un très théâtrale :

— **Traîîîîîître ! Chacun pour soi ! C'est la gueeeeeerre !**

S'en suivit une mémorable bataille de neige.

Cette bataille fut cependant très courte car les maraudeurs, n'ayant pas de gants, déclarèrent rapidement forfait. Sofia, main nue et sans écharpe, leur adressa un sourire moqueur et déclara, toujours avec son fort accent russe :

— **Pauvres petits anglais fragiles...**

Les garçons la bousculèrent gentiment et Peter lui demanda :

— **Tu as vraiment grandi en Russie ? Dans la neige ?**

— **Oui. Ma maison était en pleine campagne sibérienne, près de Iakoutsk. La température y est le plus souvent négative et approche des -40° en janvier. Finalement, les seuls mois de l'année où la température dépasse les dix degrés sont juin, juillet et août, mais je ne me souviens pas d'un été où nous avons dépassé les vingt degrés.**

Son regard se perdit au loin, comme si elle tentait de se rappeler de vieux souvenirs auxquels elle n'avait pas pensé depuis longtemps. James la ramena à la réalité en lui répondant :

— **Brrr, quelle horreur !**

Sofia éclata de rire face à son air horrifié. Elle caressa des yeux la surface blanche du parc et sourit doucement.

— **Non, c'est le plus beau paysage que je n'ai jamais vu.**

Les garçons furent étonnés de la voir parler aussi doucement, alors qu'ils avaient plutôt l'impression de voir une Sofia décidée et rentre-dedans. Après un temps de silence qui commençait à devenir légèrement gênant, Remus changea de sujet en abordant quelque chose qui le travaillait depuis quelques temps. Les cinq jeunes gens étant seuls dans le parc, il demanda à Sofia :

— **Sofia quelque chose me tracasse depuis un certain temps...**

— **Hum ?** demanda la jeune fille en relevant les yeux vers lui.

— **Tu sembles garder une certaine maîtrise de toi quand tu te transformes, comment fais-tu cela ?**

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. La maîtrise qu'elle avait les nuits de pleine lune s'expliquait tout simplement par le fait qu'elle était autant le loup qu'elle était Sofia. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Son père avait toujours été un loup, comme elle en avait toujours été un. Sa première transformation, eu après ses quatre ans, avait empli son père de joie. Il l'y avait si bien préparée qu'elle avait attendu ce jour avec tant d'impatience !

Face à son froncement de sourcils, Remus crut qu'il l'avait vexé. Mais il n'en était rien, Sofia lui demanda simplement :

— **Personnellement je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu ne le maîtrises pas. Je suis la louve, et la louve est Sofia. Nous ne sommes qu'une. Tu m'as dit qu'aucun de tes parents n'était un loup, cela m'avait déjà semblé étrange. Comment es-tu devenu un loup si aucun d'eux ne l'est ?**

Remus la regarda avec surprise. Elle semblait vraiment perturbée par ses questions, comme s'il était celui qui ne correspondait pas à sa norme alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu, entendu parler ou lu quelque chose qui parler d'un loup garou conscient. Il répondit avec la voix étrangler, comme à chaque fois qu'il parler de ce sombre souvenir.

— **J'ai été mordu Sofia. Par un loup-garou.**

— **Les loups n'attaquent pas les hommes. Ce n'est pas l'esprit de la meute.**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui faisant penser à un chien observant un humain qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les trois autres maraudeurs, qui suivaient cette conversation avec attention, intervinrent alors.

— **Les loups-garous, lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme de loup, ne se contrôlent pas et mordent parfois des gens qui deviennent à leur tour des loups-garous,** expliqua calmement James.

Peter hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de son ami.

— **Bien sûr, un loup-garou qui se marient et qui a des enfants a une chance de voir ses enfants porteurs du gêne.**

Remus se rembrunit à l'intervention de Sirius et ce dernier lui jeta un regard d'excuse. Il savait que le sujet était difficile pour son ami lycanthrope.

Sofia regardait quant à elle les quatre garçons sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils lui disaient.

— **Ma mère n'avait pas la chance d'être un loup, mais la famille de mon père est une famille de loups depuis des générations. J'ai toujours été un loup. Mon père m'a enseigné très vite les coutumes de la meute afin que, lors de ma première transformation, je sois le plus à l'aise possible. C'était fantastique, j'avais à peine quatre ans et la sensation de liberté que j'ai ressenti m'a fait comprendre l'esprit de la meute. Tu n'as jamais ressenti cela ?** demanda-t-elle à Remus.

Son ami hocha la tête de gauche à droite, se sentant soudain jaloux de cette jeune fille qui partageait son secret sans que cela soit un fardeau pour elle.

— **Je crois que ton cas est exceptionnel Sofia. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de loups-garous conscients. Est-ce que c'est banal en Russie ?** demanda-t-il soudain.

— **Je ne sais pas. Mon père m'a fait promettre dès que j'ai su parler de ne jamais partager mon secret avant d'être sure et certaine que la personne à qui j'en parle soit de la meute,** répondit Sofia en haussant les épaules.

— **Peut-être que c'est spécifique à ta famille ?** avança soudainement Peter.

Sofia lui jeta un regard surpris. Mais les trois autres garçons hochèrent doucement la tête, comme si la suggestion du jeune Gryffondor leur offrait une solution à un problème qui n'en avait jusque-là aucune.

— **Cela expliquerait tout en effet,** répondit Sirius.

— **Il faudrait faire des recherches sur tes ancêtres Sofia,** ajouta Remus.

Sofia leur jeta un regard indescriptible et répondit simplement.

— **Pourquoi faire ? Je suis un loup et j'aime ça. Je préfère consacrer mon temps à t'aider à maîtriser ton loup pour apprécier tes transformations,** dit-elle en fixant Remus.

Le jeune garçon sentit une grande chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Avait-elle le pouvoir de réaliser ce qu'elle proposait ? Il se rendit soudain compte des nombreuses portes qui pourraient s'ouvrir face à lui si c'était le cas. James demanda à la jeune russe :

— **Penses-tu que c'est possible ?**

Sofia haussa les épaules, encore une fois elle ne savait pas la réponse.

— **Je n'en sais rien pour tout te dire. Mais nous sommes de la même meute, et j'ai juré à la lune de te protéger. Alors je vais te protéger de toi-même.**

Remus lui sourit, incapable de dire un mot. Et pour toute réponse, Sofia lui offrit un immense sourire, aussi lumineux que les reflets du soleil sur la neige.

* * *

 **Samedi 4 décembre 1976**

Samedi arriva rapidement. Sofia avait passé une semaine exténuante. Entre la mauvaise blague des Serpentard mardi matin, son rapprochement avec les maraudeurs durant la semaine et l'entraînement de Quidditch du vendredi soir qui avait eu lieu son un véritable déluge, elle était heureuse de voir que le week-end était enfin là. En sortant de son lit, plutôt tardivement par rapport à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain du dortoir pour une bonne douche chaude.

Elle resta longtemps sous l'eau, savourant la sensation de l'eau s'écoulant sur son corps et de ses cheveux caressant son dos à chaque mouvement. En sortant, elle se sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette et brossa ses longs cheveux blonds. Ils avaient pris plusieurs centimètres depuis son arrivée au mois d'août, et lui tombait maintenant jusqu'en bas du dos, à la limite de ses fesses. Peut-être profiterait-elle de la visite à Pré-au-Lard de l'après-midi pour aller les couper un petit peu. Pour l'instant, elle réalisa une natte africaine rapide afin de ne pas être dérangé par des mèches de cheveux rebelles avant son passage chez le coiffeur. Ignorant totalement les trousses à maquillage de ses compagnes de dortoirs, elle retourna auprès de sa malle pour s'habiller.

Elle passa comme à son habitude une culotte en coton et une brassière de sport, puis un jean et un pull en laine épaisse et mouchetée dans les tons rouges et bleus. Délaissant ses baskets, elle leur préféra une paire d'après ski typiquement russe. En effet, la neige recouvrait toujours le paysage anglais et elle n'avait pas envie d'attraper froid. Pa réflexe, elle attrapa une paire de moufle également russe, ainsi que sa grosse écharpe en laine. Elle partirait pour Pré-au-Lard dès son déjeuner avalé, il était de toute façon trop tard pour un petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua les visages fermés des élèves de l'école. Alors Sofia soupira, encore une fois. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Voldemort. Encore. Il avait dû massacrer une famille ou un village, ou n'importe quoi, puis cela avait était relayé dans la pièce. Elle ressenti un pincement au cœur en pensant que certains élèves avaient peut-être perdu de la famille dans cette attaque.

Elle s'assit à sa table sans un mot. Regulus n'était pas là, et cela l'arrangeait. Depuis son affrontement verbal avec Serpentard le mardi, les rapports entre elle et le jeune Black étaient devenus étranges. Elle attrapa l'un des sandwichs qui trônaient en permanence sur les tables de la Grande Salle et entreprit de manger avant de se rendre au village seule. Alors qu'elle grignotait son sandwich au jambon, elle entendit une conversation qui la mit hors d'elle. A quelques tables de là, quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient en train de parler de l'attaque. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, si ce n'est le ton d'adoration de l'un des participants.

— **Ils ont eu le village entier ! Tu te rends compte ? A seulement cinq, ils ont eu un village complet dont une famille de six sorciers !**

— **Ce n'étaient pas des sorciers, seulement des Sang-de-Bourbe, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat...**

— **Oui c'est sûr, mais quand même ! Ça a dû être un sacré combat.**

— **Oui, si on aime les bains de sang. Il paraît qu'ils ont eu du mal à identifier tous les corps quand ils les ont retrouvés.**

— **Hahaha !**

— **Chut ! Rigole moins fort, on va avoir des ennuis.**

Ils baissèrent alors le ton et Sofia ne distingua plus aucun mort, malgré son ouïe développée. Elle serrait les dents, le regard furieux. Qui pouvait sciemment rigoler du massacre d'un village entier ? Apparemment cela ne posait aucun problème à ce groupe de trois Serpentard de sixième année. Elle lâcha la fin de son sandwich, dégoûtée, et se leva pour partir vers le village, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ces imbéciles.

* * *

Lorsque Sofia sortie de chez la coiffeuse, ses cheveux avaient perdu vingt centimètres et étaient légèrement ondulés grâce au brushing que lui avait fait cette dernière. Ils lui arrivaient désormais au milieu du dos. Une fois ce petit rafraîchissement capillaire terminé, elle prit la direction de la papeterie du village : elle n'avait presque plus d'encre noire.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement. Elle savourait cette solitude retrouvée. Il est vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de moment seul à seule avec elle-même. Entre Regulus, les maraudeurs et la salle commune de Serpentard, elle n'était jamais vraiment seule. Actuellement assise sur un banc dans une rue parallèle à la rue principale du village, elle feuilleté un livre qu'elle venait d'acheter, savourant le silence ambiant. Il s'agissait d'un roman russe moldu, racontant une histoire d'amour absurde, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'acheter en voyant les caractères russes qui parsemaient les pages. Ça langue natale lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour et elle avait peur d'oublier quelques peu l'écrit de celle-ci si elle ne la pratiquait pas régulièrement.

Elle en était arrivée au quatrième chapitre. Le héros de l'histoire venait de sauver la demoiselle en détresse d'une mort certaine. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit les hommes qui sauvent les femmes ? Elle soupira. Bien que les années soixante-dix aient apportés leur lot d'idées féministes, la position de la femme dans le monde moldu et dans certaines sphères du monde sorcier restait toujours délicate.

Elle se souvenait d'une fête mondaine, où elle avait été avec son père alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Un "ami" de son père s'était approché d'elle et lui avait présenté son fils de dix-sept ans. Elle l'avait salué à son tour, comme la politesse l'exigeait. Puis l'homme avait dit :

— **Mademoiselle Petrov, je me permets de vous présenter mon fils Igor. Je serais ravie de vous voir intégrer notre famille.**

Sofia avait alors compris, du haut de ses quatorze ans, que la course aux prétendants était lancée pour savoir qui épouserait la fille Petrov, et donc qui hériterait de l'immense fortune de son père, ainsi que des droits sur sa compagnie de commerce. Elle avait dû repousser les attaques incessantes des jeunes bourgeois sorciers, se sentant comme un bout de viande au milieu d'une meute de loup. Ironique, quand on sait que c'était elle le loup.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un cri lointain.

— **Sofia !**

Elle releva la tête en direction du bruit et aperçut Peter qui lui faisait un signe de main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle rangea son livre presque à regret et se dirigea avec un sourire vers le garçon. Adieu tranquille solitude.

Peter lui expliqua que les maraudeurs s'étaient séparés durant l'après-midi pour réaliser leurs achats de noël et qu'ils avaient convenus de se retrouver aux Trois-Balais à seize heures. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait et Peter l'avait aperçu, pensant qu'il serait sympathique qu'elle se joigne à eux. Se souvenant un temps de la politesse, Sofia le remercia avec un sourire aimable.

Le jeune garçon poussa la porte des Trois Balais et avisa James et Remus déjà assis à une table pour quatre personnes. Attrapant une chaise en prévision de l'arrivée de Sirius, Peter s'assit entre les deux garçons et Sofia se plaça à côté de Remus.

* * *

Sirius était en retard, comme d'habitude. Il avait hésité durant des heures dans la boutique de Quidditch pour savoir quoi acheter à James pour Noël et maintenant il était en retard pour rejoindre ses amis à leur rendez-vous. Mais au moins, il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait choisi pour son ami. C'est donc les bras chargés de paquets qu'il prit la direction du pub des Trois Balais.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il entendit aussitôt le rire de Peter et repéra ainsi facilement la table de ses amis. James, Remus et Peter riaient aux éclats face à Sofia qui semblait leur raconter une histoire à grands renforts de gestes. Il sourit devant ce joyeux tableau et devant l'exubérance de la jeune fille, plutôt "calme" d'habitude. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'assis sur la seule chaise restante, entre Sofia et James. La jeune Serpentard lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et il remarqua qu'elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux blonds, et que ces derniers étaient ondulés. Habituellement, ils étaient tellement lisses qu'on aurait pu croire des fils de soie.

— **Désolée de...** , commença Sirius

— **Ton retard. T'inquiète Patmol on a l'habitude maintenant** , le coupa Remus, moqueur.

James leva aussitôt la main pour appeler la jeune et jolie Rosmerta, propriétaire du pub, avant qu'elle vienne prendre leur commande. Les garçons, mineurs, se contentèrent d'un chocolat chaud. Sofia était quant à elle majeur dans le monde sorcier, et elle opta donc pour une simple bière. A quatre heures de l'après-midi. Les garçons lui jetèrent un regard étrange, qu'elle leur rendit en demandant innocemment :

— **Bah quoi ?**

— **Une bière ? Pour goûter ?**

Sofia haussa les épaules.

— **Pourquoi pas si j'en ai envie ? Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche.**

Sirius éclata de rire face à sa réponse et lui mit une claque amicale dans le dos, pour souligner qu'elle avait raison. Il se doutait que Sofia avait été élevé dans un milieu similaire au sien : un milieu riche. Sa posture, son port de tête et d'autres indices le lui laissait penser. Mais il savait également que comme pour lui, ce milieu était désormais derrière elle.

Rosmerta arriva avec leur commande et Sirius trempa les lèvres dans son chocolat chaud. La barmaid y ajoutait parfois de la cannelle et c'était le cas aujourd'hui. C'était un délice. Sofia attrapa sa chope de bière et la porta également à ses lèvres. Elle but comme si la chope contenait du petit lait. Elle s'attira encore une fois un regard surpris de la part des maraudeurs mais aucun ne releva. Après tout, elle était russe. James était intimement persuadé qu'elle avait une résistance à l'alcool bien supérieure à la moyenne. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie cela prochainement. Oui, il avait sa petite idée. Un sourire maraudeuresque s'affiche sur ses lèvres, qu'il s'empressa d'effacer avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

Les cinq sorciers restèrent au pub jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente, puis, alors que la nuit était tombée, il fut temps de retourner au château. Sofia fit le chemin du retour avec les quatre Gryffondor. Elle avait somme toute passée une bonne journée mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose la préoccupait. C'était le cas depuis quelques jours déjà : était-elle un loup différent des autres ? Ou bien était-ce Remus qui était différent ?

* * *

 **Dimanche 5 décembre 1976**

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche à cause de ses états d'âme, Sofia avait pris une décision qui lui semblait simple, mais si elle lui faisait risquer le renvoi. Elle avait décidé d'aller parler à Dumbledore de sa lycanthropie et de voir si le vieux sorcier pourrait l'éclairer sur ce sujet. La jeune fille, comme à son habitude, avait pris sa décision seule sans en parler à son entourage. En même temps, le seul entourage qu'elle possédait actuellement était les maraudeurs, et il était hors de question que ces derniers soient mis au courant de ses intentions. Quant à Regulus, Sofia ne lui avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours et le jeune Black semblait faire son maximum pour l'éviter. De toute façon, il ne connaissait rien de son secret, donc il ne serait d'aucune aide actuellement.

La jeune femme pris la direction du bureau du directeur. Elle avait déjà rencontré le vieux bonhomme, lorsqu'elle avait dû gérer son transfert à Poudlard pour sa septième année, mais ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis. Le directeur se faisait rare à l'école, très certainement du fait de la guerre qui faisait rage dehors, et Sofia ne l'avait que peu croisé depuis la rentrée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner le matin même, elle avait aperçu la longue barbe grise du sorcier. Elle avait alors pris la décision d'aller le rencontrer avant que ce dernier ne retourne à Londres gérer une autre crise.

Elle avait demandé aux préfets de sa maison comment faire pour aller voir le directeur et ceux-ci lui avait indiqué le chemin d'un air désintéressé. L'un d'eux lui avait fait remarquer qu'il y avait peu de chances que le vieux sorcier la reçoive, il était un homme très occupé. Sofia avait simplement haussé les épaules. Elle était certaine qu'en disant « Je suis un loup-garou » elle aurait toute l'attention du directeur.

Arrivée devant la Grande Statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, elle s'arrêta et dit à haute voix.

— **Je suis Sofia Petrov, Serpentard de septième année, et je souhaiterai parler au Professeur Dumbledore. C'est important.**

Il y a un temps mort, puis la statue pivota et Sofia put monter les marches qui la conduirait au bureau du directeur. Arrivée devant une immense porte en chêne, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et frappa doucement à la porte.

— **Entrez** , répondit d'une voix douce et lasse le professeur.

Sofia poussa le lourd battant de la porte et pénétra dans la pièce la plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le bureau du directeur était de forme circulaire et encombré de tellement d'objets insolites qu'on aurait dit un musée du bizarre. Cependant, en tant que jeune fille bien élevée, Sofia ne toucha à rien et s'avança vers le bureau où le directeur était en train de cacheter une lettre qu'il tendit à son phénix. Sofia haussa légèrement les sourcils. Elle qui hésitait pour savoir quel animal de compagnie prendre, un phénix lui semblait soudain très classe et attractif, bien au-dessus du classique hiboux.

Le directeur sourit devant son air intéressé et lui fit signe d'approcher. Sofia ne se fit pas prier, n'ayant jamais pu voir une de ces créatures de près.

— **Miss Petrov, je vous présente Fumseck.**

La jeune fille sourit, se souvenant de ses pensées de la veille sur les présentations de prétendant qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques années. Elle fut donc pour une fois honnête en répondant :

— **Enchantée de faire ta connaissance majestueux Fumseck.**

L'oiseau eut l'air d'apprécier son ton car il se laissa caresser sans lui donner de coup de becs. Puis, sur ordre du directeur il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes pour livrer sa lettre à son destinataire.

Le vieil homme se rassit derrière son bureau, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Sofia prit place dans l'un des fauteuils placés face à lui et se tortilla, légèrement mal à l'aise face à la déclaration qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait briser une des promesses qu'elle avait fait à son père. Mais le fait de ne pas être un loup classique la travailler, les garçons avaient-ils raison ?

Elle avait dans un premier temps trouver inutile le fait de faire des recherches sur sa lycanthropie, et avait déclaré aux garçons qu'elle ne s'en fichait pas mal de savoir d'où venait son loup. Mais après quelques nuits de réflexion, elle en était venue à se demander si l'aspect particulier de sa lycanthropie ne cachait pas d'autres secrets dont elle et son père ignoraient l'existence. Elle en avait déduit que personne ne pourrait mieux l'éclairer que le vieux directeur. Le vieil homme attendait apparemment qu'elle prenne la parole, si bien que Sofia prit son courage à deux mains et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

— **Je suis venue vous dire que je suis un loup-garou.**

Le directeur sourit, amusé, et répondit simplement.

— **J'apprécie votre honnêteté Miss Petrov, mais je suis déjà au courant.**

Sofia eut soudain l'air très étonnée, mais repris rapidement contenance. Après tout, le vieil homme n'était-il pas un des plus puissants sorciers de sa génération et le directeur de cette école ? Il semblait logique qu'il sache tout ce qu'il s'y passait. Alors, elle demanda simplement comment.

— **Lorsqu'une élève sort de l'école à chaque pleine lune, je le remarque assez facilement. Ne vous en faites pas Miss, votre secret est à l'abri et je n'ai rien contre vous.**

Sofia hocha simplement la tête. Puis elle attaqua le sujet qui lui tenait réellement à cœur :

— **Professeur, je sais que vous êtes au courant de la situation de Remus. Et Remus est au courant de la mienne comme je le suis de la sienne. Cependant, en discutant tous les deux nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous ne semblions pas avoir développé la même forme de lycanthropie.**

— **Développez, je vous écoute** , répondit le professeur Dumbledore, intéressé.

— **Et bien, Remus n'est pas un loup de naissance, contrairement à moi, à mon père et à son père avant lui. De plus, il n'a aucun contrôle sur son loup les nuits de pleine lune alors que de mon côté je garde toute ma conscience, seul mon corps se modifie. Pour ce qui est de la transformation, elle semble affecter la santé de Remus et être extrêmement douloureuse pour lui, alors que la mienne ne me cause qu'une joie intense et aucune douleur. De plus, la mienne ne dure que quelques secondes alors que la sienne dure de longues minutes. Toutes ces différences me font penser que ma lycanthropie n'est peut-être pas la même que la sienne. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Le directeur prit le temps d'enregistrer ce flot d'informations. Il croisa ses mains et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ainsi, Sofia gardait totalement le contrôle lors de ses transformations ? Elle était lucide ? Et sa lycanthropie était un héritage génétique ?

— **Depuis quand votre famille est une famille de loup-garou Miss Petrov ?**

Sofia attrapa son pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, qui ne la quittait jamais, et réfléchit un instant.

— **Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais que cela remonte au moins à l'époque de mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Mais je n'ai pas plus d'informations à ce sujet.**

— **Hum, intéressant.**

Le directeur laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague. Il soupçonnait un lien entre le contrôle que Sofia exerçait et le nombre de générations lycanthrope de sa famille. Il fallait qu'il approfondisse ses recherches avant de parler de ses soupçons à la jeune fille. Elle était en quête de véritables réponses et pas de suppositions. Il déclara donc :

— **Je pense qu'il y a une explication à votre contrôle sur votre lycanthropie. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas m'avancer sur les raisons de ce contrôle avant d'avoir quelques éléments supplémentaires en main. Je vais mener quelques recherches.**

Sofia remercia doucement le professeur, soulagé de voir qu'il semblait avoir tout de même quelques pistes. Considérant la conversation comme clause, elle se leva alors du fauteuil et prit la direction de la porte. Elle fut retenue par le professeur Dumbledore qui dit :

— **Miss Petrov !**

Elle se tourna vers lui, attendant la suite.

— **Je suis heureux que Monsieur Lupin ne passe plus ses pleines lunes seul grâce à vous. Tentez de faire accepter à ce garçon sa condition aussi bien que vous acceptez la vôtre.**

Sofia lui offrit un de ses sourires resplendissant et répondit :

— **Lui et moi sommes de la même meute maintenant, la question ne se pose même pas.**

Le directeur lui sourit à son tour et elle quitta le bureau. Sa première pensée fut que finalement le directeur ne savait pas tout. Par exemple, il ne savait pas que les trois amis de Remus étaient devenus des animagus non déclaré afin de venir en aide à leur ami.

* * *

Après être sorti du bureau du directeur, Sofia avait envoyé un mot par hiboux aux maraudeurs :

 _Choses importantes à vous dire,_

 _RDV sous le chêne à 17h._

 _S._

Elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse mais savait que les garçons répondraient présents, comme toujours. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers le chêne du parc de Poudlard, un peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous, et ne fut pas surprise de les voir arriver peu de temps après. Elle leur résuma alors son entretient avec le directeur et James, Sirius et Peter furent soulagé d'apprendre que le directeur n'avait absolument aucune idée de leur petit secret.

Ils se quittèrent rapidement après cette petite rencontre. Sofia rejoignit son dortoir pour terminer un devoir de potion. Elle était pressée : le lendemain aurait lieu sa première pleine lune en meute.

* * *

 **Lundi 6 décembre 1976**

Sofia quitta le dortoir de Serpentard comme à son habitude. Elle avait rendez-vous avez les maraudeurs à dix-huit heures devant le Saule Cogneur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire devant cet arbre fou, mais elle s'était résignée à faire confiance aux garçons. Alors, chargée de son petit sac d'affaires, elle se faufila en dehors du château par un passage secret désigné par les garçons, et se dirigea vers le Saule. La nuit tombait tôt désormais et il fallait se hâter s'ils voulaient être à l'abri avant la première transformation.

En arrivant, elle remarqua quatre ombres devant le saule. Les trois maraudeurs étaient déjà sous leur forme animale et Remus attendait, nerveux. Sirius se faufila pour appuyer sur une racine et le Saule s'immobilisa sous le regard surpris de Sofia. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un long tunnel où ils marchèrent pendant un long moment avant de déboucher dans une vieille cabane délabrée. James se retransforma, tourna sur lui-même et dit d'un ton enjoué :

— **Mademoiselle Petrov, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la Cabane Hurlante !**

Sofia sourit mais la joie fut de courte durée quand Remus se plia soudainement en deux, déclarant ainsi le début des hostilités. Sofia ne s'embarrassa pas du regard des garçons et commença à se dévêtir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle n'avait jamais été pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait de la meute. Et puis, elle devait être nue avant de se transformer sous peine de dire adieu à ses vêtements pour toujours. Les trois animagus détournèrent immédiatement les yeux, gêné au possible. Une fois complètement nue, Sofia fourra ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle balança dans un coin de la pièce. Sa transformation se fit presque automatiquement ensuite, et là où quelques secondes auparavant se trouver une jeune fille blonde se trouvait désormais un immense loup au poil blanc.

Sous sa forme de loup, Sofia se précipita immédiatement sur Remus et se tient à côté de lui en poussant des petits couinements d'encouragement. Elle ressentait la souffrance du jeune homme comme si c'était la sienne et culpabilisait presque d'avoir eu une transformation aussi rapide et facile. Les trois maraudeurs, qui avait compris qu'il pouvait se retourner sans croiser une Sofia nue comme un ver, attendirent que la transformation de leur ami soient terminés. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu se transformer car habituellement ils sortaient de la pièce à ce moment-là, mais la présence de Sofia changeait les choses.

Lorsque Remus fut finalement transformé en loup, Sofia commença à lui lécher doucement l'oreille. Puis, la nuit commença. Ils sortirent de la cabane et prirent la direction de la forêt interdite. L'ambiance se détendit très rapidement au sein du groupe d'ami et les maraudeurs purent constater que la présence de Sofia semblait considérablement apaiser le loup de Remus qui avait un comportement moins violent et imprévisible que les autres fois. La forêt interdite, sous la neige de décembre, prenait des allures de forêt féerique.

Sofia, avec son long poil blanc, se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage. Ses larges pattes, adaptées à la neige sibérienne, ne s'enfonçaient que très peu dans la poudreuse et les maraudeurs comprirent rapidement que sa forme de loup était adaptée à sa Russie natale autant que celle de Remus était adaptées à l'Angleterre.

La nuit passa aussi rapidement qu'un rêve pour Sofia. Elle courut dans la poudreuse avec James, fit la course avec Sirius, porta Peter sur son dos et hurla à la lune avec Remus. Son cœur était gonflé de joie à cet instant. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance elle partageait ces moments avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Elle comprit alors la véritable signification du mot ami et ce qu'un ami pouvait signifier quand on avait plus de famille comme elle ou Sirius.

Lorsque le matin approcha, ils prirent doucement la direction de la Cabane Hurlante, le loup de Remus suivant joyeusement son nouveau chef de meute, tandis que James ouvrait la voie, comme à son habitude. Soudain, une odeur de lapin se fit sentir sur leur droite et Sofia, dévoilant une rangée de crocs blancs parfaitement aiguisé dans un semblant de sourire, se précipita dans cette direction. Elle poursuivit le lapin sur quelques mètres avant de l'attraper dans sa gueule, le tuant sur le coup. Elle se coucha alors sur le sol et commença à grignoter son lapin. Remus s'approcha en reniflant et elle lui désigna un bout de l'animal du museau. Ils mangeaient tous les deux tranquillement la viande sanglante quand Sofia avisa le regard dégoûté des trois maraudeurs. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel et finit tranquillement son repas.

Elle avait l'habitude de manger durant ses transformations. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas besoin de petit-déjeuner et attaquer la journée avec plus d'énergie que le ventre vide. Elle savait que le fait qu'elle avait fait une nuit blanche ne devait pas se ressentir, donc elle ne refusait jamais un petit casse-croûte.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la Cabane Hurlante et Sofia entra la première, se dirigeant vers une pièce adjacente pour se retransformer sans gêner les garçons. Elle avait bien compris que sa nudité de la veille au soir les avait mis particulièrement mal à l'aise et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter une course après avoir mangé un lapin crû devant eux. Elle patienta quelques minutes, et retrouva finalement son corps humain. Elle entendit Remus se transformer également dans l'autre pièce et attendit quelques instants avant de passer un bras nu par l'entrebâillement de la porte en demandant d'une voix joyeuse :

— **Quelqu'un pourrait me passer mes habits ?**

Sirius se dévoua en lui lançant habillement son sac et Sofia se rhabilla en vitesse avant de sortir de la pièce. Remus était en train de passer un pantalon et rougit devant l'arrivée brusque de Sofia. Puis les quatre maraudeurs se mirent à la dévisager mal à l'aise. Elle baissa automatiquement les yeux, se demandant si elle avait oublié de mettre son pull ou son jean mais vit que tout était là. Alors elle demanda :

— **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?**

James lui tandis son mouchoir et répondit d'une voix gênée :

— **Du sang de lapin partout autour de la bouche.**

— **Oh** , répondit alors Sofia, pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise.

Elle se nettoya soigneusement la bouche avec le mouchoir de James et le lui tendit. Il lui murmura de le garder, légèrement dégoutté par le mouchoir sanguinolent. Sirius vit la jeune femme enfoncer le mouchoir sans ménagement dans sa poche et attraper une brosse pour retirer les petites feuilles de ses longs cheveux. Il ne savait que penser d'elle. Elle était un curieux mélange entre une bête sauvage, une folle et une poupée de porcelaine. Très curieux mélange. Mais quand elle tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, il lui sourit pourtant. Il savait ce qu'était Sofia : c'était son amie. Une amie qui avait aidé Remus à vivre la transformation la moins douloureuse de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Remus passa seulement la matinée à l'infirmerie pour se reposer un peu. Il put rejoindre ses amis dès l'après-midi, à la grande joie des trois autres.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Quidditch et Bal de Noël

**Oui je sais j'ai trois jours de retard pour poster ce chapitre alors que la fiction est entièrement écrite. La honte !**

 **Mais vous aurez le suivant dimanche prochain, comme d'habitude.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **chapitre relu et corrigé par De-passage1200 et reposté le 16/11/19, merci à elle !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **: Quidditch et Bal de Noël**

* * *

 **Vendredi 10 décembre 1976**

La semaine de cours qui suivit la pleine lune se déroula sans événements majeurs. Sofia s'était énormément rapprochée des maraudeurs, ne passant pas une journée sans prendre le temps de discuter et de rire avec eux. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas plu aux élèves de Serpentard qui prenaient un malin plaisir à la rabaisser et à lui lancer des piques dès qu'ils la croisaient. L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était au plus bas et Sofia allait véritablement aux entraînements à reculons. Hormis Rowle, l'autre batteur, et Lisa Bulstrode, la poursuiveuse de quatrième année, personne ne lui adressait la parole. Rosier et Avery, respectivement poursuiveur et attrapeur, prenaient même un malin plaisir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce qui semblait totalement stupide et contre-productif à Sofia.

Mais elle avait décidé d'ignorer les imbéciles et de se concentrer sur sa vie à elle. La seule chose qui la peinait véritablement était la distance qu'avait pris Regulus vis à vis d'elle. Le jeune Black ne lui parlait presque plus, et ils ne déjeunaient plus ensemble. Chaque matin, lorsqu'elle arrivait, Sofia ne voyait pas le jeune Black qui était déjà parti. Et il l'évitait ainsi toute la journée pour lui murmurer un vague bonsoir le soir au dîner. Sofia avait compris le message : Regulus ne voulait plus être ami avec elle. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était officiellement le mouton noir de Serpentard ? Ou bien parce qu'elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec son frère ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

En parlant de son frère, elle l'aperçut, avec ses trois amis habituels, au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle se rendait en Sortilège. L'aîné des Black afficha un sourire moqueur et lui glissa au passage :

— Prête pour demain Sofia ? Gryffondor va éclater ta petite équipe de serpents.

James éclata de rire et Sofia leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Au vue de l'ambiance actuelle dans son équipe, il était impensable que Serpentard gagne. Et cela énervait Sofia qui détestait perdre plus que tout au monde. Elle répondit donc simplement, les dents serrées :

— Ne vend pas la peau du lion avant de l'avoir tué Black.

Le jeune homme rigola et s'éloigna en direction de son cours, avec les autres maraudeurs. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, Sofia murmura pour elle-même.

— Je suis fichue. Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'aux ASPIC de leur ridicule victoire...

* * *

 **Samedi 11 décembre 1976**

Sofia ne s'était pas trompée. Le match fut un véritable massacre. Rosier et Avery firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la mettre en difficulté, si bien que Nott se prit un cognard par sa faute. Le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe, assommé, laissa les buts sans défense et se fut le défiler au grand n'importe quoi. Avery, trop occupé à embêter Sofia et à lui hurler de se rendre utile, ne chercha pas le vif d'or avec autant d'application que les Gryffondor. Si bien que le match se clôtura sur le score de 330 à 30 pour Gryffondor, ruinant totalement l'humeur de Sofia pour les trente années à venir.

A peine les joueurs avaient-ils posés le pied à terre que Sofia vit Rosier arriver à grand pas vers elle, le regard furieux. Il lui hurla :

— Tu joues à quoi Petrov ? Tu offres la victoire à tes nouveaux amis ?!

Sofia vit rouge et se planta devant le Serpentard. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de visser ses yeux dans les siens pour le regarder avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard :

— Avec le comportement que tu as eu pendant le match, tu oses m'accuser ? C'est de votre faute à Avery et toi si on a perdu ! Vous vous êtes comportés comme des imbéciles !

— Ce n'est pas de notre faute si Nott est à l'infirmerie !

— Et ce n'est pas de la mienne si vous êtes trop débile pour réussir le temps d'un match à maintenir un semblant de cohésion au sein de l'équipe, se mit à hurler Sofia.

Rowle arriva et tenta de calmer un peu les esprits, mais il se prit deux regards noirs de la part de Sofia et d'Avery et préféra abandonner la bataille avant même de la commencer. Sofia était prête à enfoncer son poing dans la tête d'imbécile d'Evan Rosier mais le professeur Slughorn arriva. Elle desserra lentement les poings, sans pour autant quitter des yeux Rosier qui lui offrit un sourire vicieux et haineux.

— Allons, allons, les enfants ! Une défaite ne signifie pas la fin de la guerre. Nous pouvons encore arriver deuxième de la coupe !

Il continua son petit discours d'encouragements tandis que Sofia, au comble de l'énervement, jeta son plastron de Quidditch au sol d'un geste rageur. Elle avisa du coin de l'oeil les joueurs de Gryffondor qui se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en criant leur joie. Ce fut plus que ce que son amour propre pouvait supporter en une seule journée. Elle poussa donc un hurlement de rage, poussa Rosier qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires à grandes enjambées.

OoOoO

James avisa Sofia qui rentrait dans son vestiaire visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait entendu le traitement que ses camarades lui avaient réservé durant tout le match, ainsi que la remarque de ce stupide Rosier qui suggérait qu'elle les avait laissé gagner. Il savait que c'était faux. La jeune fille s'était battue bec et ongle contre l'équipe de Gryffondor et avait manié sa batte avec précision. Le problème était qu'elle avait également dut se battre contre son équipe, ce qui l'avait rapidement mis en difficulté, causant la blessure de Nott. A partir de là, les points s'étaient enchaînés pour Gryffondor.

Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'une voix triste :

— On lui apporte beaucoup d'ennuis...

— Oui... Elle a été intègre tout le match pourtant...

Sirius hocha doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment été étonné de voir ce petit bout de femme manier la batte comme si elle faisait deux mètres et qu'elle possédaient quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles. L'aîné des Black ajouta :

— J'ai peur qu'elle ait de nouveau des ennuis avec les Serpentards à cause de ce match.

— C'est possible oui, répondit sombrement James.

Les deux garçons gardèrent un temps le silence, réfléchissant aux sombres conséquences que pourraient avoir un simple match de Quidditch. Puis, la liesse de la victoire reprit le dessus et ils rejoignirent les vestiaires.

* * *

 **Mercredi 15 décembre 1976**

Les prévisions de James et Sirius quant à la vengeance des Serpentard s'avéra malheureusement exacte. Durant le début d'après-midi, le mercredi qui suivit le match, Sofia se rendait tranquillement à la bibliothèque pour profiter d'une heure de libre avant son prochain cours. Alors qu'elle était au deuxième étage, elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer dans une pièce. Elle étouffa un cri et chercha à attraper sa baguette, malheureusement pour elle, la personne qui l'avait tiré en arrière s'en saisit avant elle.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement comment, elle se retrouva seule, dans une salle de classe désaffectée et verrouillée, sans baguette et sans moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, un peu perdue, à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir de là, elle se retrouva face à un tableau ou le mot « Traîtresse » était écrit à la craie verte. Elle fit rapidement le parallèle et la colère lui revint d'un seul coup. Rosier allait payer. Il allait le payer très cher.

L'après-midi passa très lentement. Sofia avait tout essayé pour sortir mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle avait crié mais personne ne semblait entendre ses cris. Sans doute Rosier avait-il insonorisé la pièce. Elle avait tenté de crocheter la serrure grâce à l'une de ses épingles mais s'était rapidement rendue à l'évidence qu'elle était loin d'être une espionne. Ainsi, elle attendit. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Fort heureusement pour elle, après leurs soupçons de samedi, les maraudeurs avaient décidé de garder un œil sur elle afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien. Ainsi, ils gardaient en permanence sur eux la carte du maraudeur et s'assuraient régulièrement que la jeune femme était en lieu sûr. Ainsi, lorsque Remus observa la carte à dix-sept heures, s'attendant à trouver Sofia à son cours d'astronomie, il ne vit pas la jeune femme. Il le fit remarquer à Sirius et Peter, qui se trouvaient avec lui, puis à James lorsque celui-ci sortit des toilettes. Ils se mirent tous les quatre à chercher la jeune fille et finirent pas la trouver entrains de faire les cent pas dans une salle désaffectée du deuxième étage. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt.

Arrivés devant la salle, Remus déverrouilla la pièce et tomba face au regard de Sofia. On y lisait un curieux mélange de reconnaissance, de haine et de lassitude. La jeune femme sourit aux maraudeurs, bien qu'on ne puisse lire aucune joie dans son sourire. Elle leur dit alors gentiment :

— Vous en avez mis du temps.

— Désolée princesse, vos chevaliers servants avaient cours de potion.

Sofia rigola plus franchement cette fois-ci et ajouta :

— Oh dans ce cas-là vous êtes tout excusés.

Les cinq jeunes gens sortirent de la pièce et se mirent à chercher la baguette de Sofia à proximité de la porte. Remus la trouva finalement près d'une armure, comme si elle avait été négligemment jetée. Sofia fut soulagée de la retrouver entière. Stupides comme ils l'étaient, les Serpentards auraient pu la casser ou pire encore.

Une fois sa baguette récupérée, elle sentit sa haine revenir au galop, et s'apprêta à aller égorger Rosier ou l'imbécile qui l'avait mis dans cette pièce sur ses ordres. Mais James lui offrit un sourire carnassier et répondit :

— Ne va pas t'enfoncer encore plus auprès de tes camarades de dortoir. Fais nous confiance. On va lui concocter quelque chose de joyeux.

Sofia hésita. Mais devant l'air démoniaque des maraudeurs à cet instant, elle céda.

OoOoO

L'heure du dîner était arrivée et James l'avait prévenue de se tenir prête pour assister à sa vengeance. Ainsi, Sofia mangeait ses pommes de terre en se demandant ce que les garçons avaient bien pu préparer. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Rosier arriva dans la Grande Salle et son visage était couvert d'énormes furoncles formant le mot « STUPIDE » sur son front.

Sofia regarda immédiatement les maraudeurs et sourit légèrement en les voyant morts de rire. Sofia regarda Rosier se rapprocher de sa table et lui murmura quand il fut à sa hauteur :

— Tu as eu tort de t'en prendre à moi.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir mais eut l'intelligence de ne rien répondre. Sofia ne le saurait que plus tard dans la soirée grâce à un hiboux de Remus, mais les furoncles de Rosier orneraient son visage durant une dizaine de jour. Y compris le jour de la traditionnelle photographie du bal de noël.

* * *

 **Samedi 18 décembre 1976**

Sofia se trouvait à la bibliothèque avec Sirius et Peter. Ils avaient tous les trois un devoir à terminer et n'avaient pas pu se joindre à Remus et James qui étaient partis voir le match opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Sofia devait terminer sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie qui était à rendre pour le lundi, tandis que Sirius et Peter avait un devoir en Etude des Runes à faire.

L'ambiance studieuse de la bibliothèque aidaient les trois jeunes à se concentrer, mais Sofia n'arrêtait pas de buter sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Il s'agissait de l'histoire anglaise et elle avait six ans d'études en retard pour réaliser ce devoir. Une fois de plus, elle demanda à ses camarades :

— Dîtes les gars, c'est qui Oswald Beamish ?

Sirius releva un œil distrait de sa copie et avisa Sofia, la tête entre les mains, en train de déprimer devant sa dissertation.

— Un sorcier célèbre qui a beaucoup œuvré pour les droits des gobelins. Il est né en 1850 et est mort en 1932.

Sofia lui adressa un regard médusé :

— Comment diable peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

Sirius mordilla le bout de sa plume, amusé par son air sidéré.

— Comme toi je suppose. J'ai eu des précepteurs toute mon enfance dont un qui semblait fasciné par les révoltes de gobelins et les guerres des géants.

Sofia frissonna à cette idée. Elle murmura horrifiée :

— Oh mon dieu, et moi qui me plaignait des miens ...

Sirius éclata de rire et se fit réprimander immédiatement par Madame Pince d'un "chuuuuuut" sonore. Les trois amis étouffèrent un fou rire en voyant les postillons qui s'étaient échappés de la bouche de la bibliothécaire pour atterrir sur un élève de première année de Serdaigle qui n'osa rien dire et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Sofia se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne passait presque plus de temps seule. Elle était en revanche en permanence avec les maraudeurs, malgré leur différence d'année et de maison. Elle sourit doucement, car à sa grande surprise cela ne la gênait pas. Elle, la jeune solitaire, s'était fait de vrais amis.

* * *

 **Jeudi 23 décembre 1976**

Sofia, qui jusque-là découvrait le plaisir d'avoir des amis, se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas forcément pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire. En effet, les élèves étaient en vacances depuis le matin et Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un bal le soir même, avant que les élèves rentrent chez eux le lendemain. Bien sûr, le bal était prévu de longue date, mais Sofia l'avait délibérément ignoré. C'était sans compter sur James qui l'avait abordé le matin même, alors que les garçons parlaient du bal.

— Et toi Sofia, tu y vas avec qui ?

— Comment ça j'y vais avec qui ? Où ça ? demanda la jeune fille en relevant les yeux de son livre.

— Au bal ?

— Quel bal ?

— Le bal de noël ! répondit James comme si elle débarquait de la lune.

Sofia avait soupiré et fait un signe de main dédaigneux.

— J'y vais pas.

Les quatre garçons étaient tombés des nus. Peter avait alors répondu, sidéré :

— Mais t'es une fille, comment tu peux ignorer un bal de noël ?

Sofia lui avait jeté un regard froid et avait répondu :

— De un, le fait de posséder un vagin ne me prédispose pas à aimer les fanfreluches et la valse. De deux, j'ai prévu de dormir. De trois, pourquoi j'irai à une fête où je vais voir des tonnes de visages que j'ai pas envie de voir ?

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire, et Remus s'autorisa un sourire. Peter, désolé de s'être fait reprendre après sa remarque sexiste lui adressa des excuses.

A partir de ce moment de la conversation, Sofia avait perdu le fil. Ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était que James et Sirius l'avaient finalement convaincues d'accompagner Remus, qui n'avait pas de cavalière, en échange de l'assurance de passer une bonne soirée avec eux. Et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Sofia avait fini par céder. Elle se retrouvait donc, à dix-huit heures, devant son miroir de salle de bain, en train de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça.

OoOoO

Une heure après cette prise de conscience tardive, elle était prête. Elle portait une simple robe noire, longue, à fines bretelles et légèrement fendues sur le côté. Elle avait troqué ses éternelles baskets pour une paire d'escarpins simples et également noirs. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et lisses et elle portait du mascara et du rouge à lèvre rouge. Simple mais efficace. Pourtant, Sofia se regardait, dubitative, dans l'un des miroirs du dortoir en se demandant pourquoi elle était si peu crédible dans cette tenue féminine. Sa poitrine et ses fesses plates la complexaient presque autant que ses grands pieds. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, elle n'accompagnait que Remus après tout, pas la reine d'Angleterre.

Elle se rendit donc d'un pas lent devant la tour de Gryffondor pour attendre les garçons. Alors que cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle avait chaussé ses chaussures à talons, elle était déjà au bord de l'abandon. Comment diable faisaient les femmes qui portaient ce genre de chaussures toute une soirée ? Alors qu'elle se tortillait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, les garçons firent leur apparition.

James fut le premier à passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Et il fut soufflé. Est-ce que la ravissante créature qui lui faisait face était réellement Sofia ? Les autres garçons eurent la même réaction. Eux qui étaient tellement habituée à la voir pas maquillée, coiffée à la va vite et en tenue informe furent souffler de réaliser que leur amie était effectivement une jeune femme de 17 ans, bientôt 18, qui était tout aussi jolie que n'importe quelle autre fille de son âge.

Sirius se rappela alors la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans le train, à la rentrée, pour savoir si oui ou non Sofia était jolie. Remus avait dit que non. Mais Sirius, à cet instant, était certain que son ami regrettait ses paroles, d'autant plus que la jolie Sofia lui faisait l'honneur d'être sa cavalière.

Agacée des réactions exagérées des garçons qui la faisait douter de son apparence au quotidien, Sofia leur dit :

— Bon vous avez fini de me regarder comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vu ? Vous m'aviez promis une bonne soirée et pour l'instant j'ai juste super mal aux pieds.

James éclata de rire.

— J'ai eu peur qu'on t'ait échangé mais non, tu es toujours notre Sofia ! Je suis soulagé !

Les trois autres maraudeurs éclatèrent à leur tour de rire et Sofia s'autorisa alors un sourire. Elle répondit simplement :

— Tu sais James, j'ai grandi dans l'aristocratie Russe. Ce genre de robe, j'en mettais tous les soirs. Alors dès que je peux passer outre, maintenant, j'en profite !

Les garçons comprirent ce qu'elle entendait par là et Remus s'avança pour présenter son bras à sa cavalière. Les quatre garçons portaient des costumes tout à fait classiques. James et Remus avait opté pour une cravate, tandis que Peter avait préféré le nœud papillon. Sirius portait sa chemise nue, sans cravate ni nœud papillon.

Les cinq amis rejoignirent le hall et attendirent les cavalières des trois autres maraudeurs. Il s'agissait de trois filles de cinquième année qui les avait invités dès l'annonce du bal. Elles passaient leur temps à glousser si bien que Sofia s'en désintéressa bien vite et abandonna l'idée d'apprendre leur prénom. Elle se tourna alors vers Remus et lui demanda avec un sourire :

— Aucune dinde n'est venu inviter le grand méchant loup ?

Remus se tendit et regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude, comme à chaque fois que Sofia évoquait leur condition en public. Voyant que personne n'entendait, il répondit :

— Si, quelques personnes, mais je n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un comme elles. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

Sofia lui sourit doucement et passa son bras sous le sien pour passer les portes de la Grande Salle.

— Tu as de la chance que j'étais disponible.

— Ce n'est pas l'esprit de la meute ? la taquina-t-il

Sofia éclata de rire et ils passèrent les portes de la salle.

OoOoO

Le bal avait commencé depuis deux bonnes heures et Sirius passait une soirée à mourir d'ennui. James avait rapidement lâché sa partenaire pour se jeter à la poursuite d'Evans, ce qui avait conduit sa propre partenaire à l'abandonner pour consoler son amie délaissée. Peter et sa partenaire enchaînaient les tours de piste de toutes les danses qui existaient. Sofia et Remus avait l'air de bien rigoler ensemble, si bien qu'il n'osait pas les interrompre. Alors, Sirius Black s'ennuyait.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard en biais à Sofia et Remus. Cette dernière dansait une valse avec grâce tandis que Remus tentait de faire de même. Le loup-garou avait failli lui écraser plusieurs fois les pieds mais Sofia avait de bons réflexes. C'est alors que Sirius remarqua que la jeune femme était pieds-nus. Elle avait retrouvé sa petite taille en abandonnant l'instrument de torture qu'étaient les escarpins. Sirius s'autorisa un sourire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour n'avoir pas honte de danser pieds-nus à une soirée où la tenue correcte était de rigueur. Il appréciait cela chez Sofia, le fait qu'elle soit sûre d'elle au point de n'en avoir rien à faire de l'avis des autres. C'était une force qu'il admirait.

Les deux loups finirent par le rejoindre à table et Sofia regarda autour d'elle, surprise de le trouver seul. Sirius expliqua alors rapidement la situation :

— James court après Evans. Sa partenaire s'est sentie délaissée, la mienne a été la consoler. Et Queudver danse.

— Tu as l'air de passer une bonne soirée, plaisanta Sofia en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— La meilleure de l'année, répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

OoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, les cinq amis étaient de retour ensemble à leur table. James, qui n'avait pas oublié sa volonté de tester la résistance à l'alcool de Sofia, avait réussis à subtiliser une dizaine de bouteille d'alcool dans les cuisines après avoir tenté de séduire Evans une bonne partie de la soirée. Il les avait miniaturisées et mis dans sa poche, si bien qu'elles tintaient désormais à chacun de ses pas. Il avait trouvé du rhum, de la vodka et du whisky pur feu. Il tentait désormais de convaincre ses amis de le suivre pour une fin de soirée endiablée à cinq dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Sofia était partante, tout comme Sirius et Peter. Mais Remus tentait d'argumenter contre cette idée. Ce fut finalement Sofia et Sirius qui le firent craquer en lui offrant deux regards suppliants auxquels il ne put pas résister. La petite troupe prit donc la direction de la Cabane.

Le trajet se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sofia, qui était toujours pieds-nus, suivit les garçons dans le long tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur et rigola aux blagues des maraudeurs. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes, quelques peu surexcités à l'idée de briser les règles et de passer la fin de soirée ensemble dans la vieille maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils nettoyèrent rapidement le sol et s'assirent à même celui-ci. James sortit les bouteilles et leur rendit leur taille normale. En voyant trois bouteilles de Vodka, Sofia tapa des mains, joyeuse : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas bu ! Ce fut Sirius qui, le premier, remarqua le nom inscrit sur les bouteilles de vodka magiques.

— Mais Sofia, ces bouteilles sont à ton nom.

En effet, sur les bouteilles de vodka s'étalait en lettres d'argent le nom "Petrov", surmonté d'un croissant de lune. Elle le regarda, surprise de sa remarque.

— Oui. Mon père est le plus grand fabricant de vodka sorcière de la Russie. Je croyais que je vous l'avais déjà dit ?

Les quatre garçons firent non de la tête, soudain impressionnés. Sofia haussa quant à elle les épaules et demanda, prête à en découdre :

— A quoi on joue ?

James reprit ses esprits et commença à expliquer son idée :

— C'est un jeu de boisson moldu. Chacun notre tour, nous allons énoncer quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais fait. Si quelqu'un dans le cercle l'a déjà fait, il doit boire une gorgée de l'alcool de son choix.

Sofia eut un sourire mauvais. Elle avait un avantage de taille dans ce jeu : elle était la seule fille. Toutes les affirmations du type "je n'ai jamais eu de barbe" ou "je n'ai jamais fait pipi debout" l'exonérait de boisson mais condamnait tous les garçons. Elle allait gagner. Elle en était sûre.

Le jeu commença alors. Ils s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible sur le parquet de la Cabane et prirent chacun une bouteille devant eux. James choisi le rhum, tout comme Sirius, tandis que Peter et Remus préférait le whisky. Bien évidemment, Sofia choisit une bouteille de vodka.

— Bien, je commence, décréta James. Je n'ai jamais fumé.

Sofia haussa les épaules et attrapa sa bouteille pour descendre une grande gorgée de vodka. Sirius fit de même. Ils leur étaient tous les deux arrivé de tenter cette expérience, sans pour autant la renouveler au quotidien. Ce fut au tour de Remus.

— Je n'ai jamais harcelé une femme dans le but qu'elle sorte avec moi.

Il envoya un regard appuyé à James qui rougit discrètement et but une longue gorgée de rhum. Tout le monde ici, et même tout Poudlard, était au courant de son attitude vis à vis d'Evans. Cela provoqua un petit rire général dans le groupe d'amis. Peter, car c'était son tour, réfléchit quelques instants avant d'avoir un éclair de génie pour s'assurer que Remus boive à son tour :

— Je ne me suis jamais transformé en loup à la pleine lune.

Sofia rigola à nouveau et but une autre gorgée de vodka, tandis que Remus ronchonnait dans son coin en buvant un peu de whisky. La jeune femme, qui était celle qui avait le plus bu pour l'instant, essuya doucement son rouge à lèvre rouge qui avait légèrement bavé et énonça :

— Je n'ai jamais fait pipi debout.

Un fou rire percuta les quatre garçons qui saluèrent son brio et burent chacun une gorgée. Souhaitant se venger, Sirius répondit aussi :

— Je n'ai jamais eu de poitrine.

Mais Sofia le regarda et ne porta pas la bouteille à sa bouche. Elle désigna d'un air évident la pauvre petite bosse que formait sa poitrine inexistante sous sa robe et répondit d'un air mélancolique :

— Moi non plus Sirius, c'est le drame de ma vie.

L'hilarité parcourut une nouvelle fois le groupe et Sofia consentit à boire une petite gorgée de vodka malgré tout.

Le jeu se poursuivit durant deux bonnes heures. Après ce laps de temps, plusieurs bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol et quelques-uns des joueurs avaient abandonné pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Remus, après une bouteille de whisky, ronflait comme un bien heureux à côté de Peter qui, bien qu'il ait bu moins que Remus, ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. James, qui avait déjà bien entamé sa deuxième bouteille de rhum, jouait toujours en compagnie de Sirius qui en était au même point, et de Sofia qui ouvrait sa troisième bouteille de vodka. Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de sa bouteille neuve, James lui demanda d'un voix rendu pâteuse par l'alcool :

— Mais comment peux-tu faire entrer autant de liquide dans un si petit corps ?

Sirius rigola bêtement à la remarque et Sofia sourit, bien que ses yeux brillants prouvent qu'elle était également sous l'emprise de la boisson.

— Beaucoup d'entrainement James. Beaucoup d'entraînement. Bien, à mon tour. Je n'ai jamais... eu... d'érection !

L'alcool aidant, les questions étaient devenues de plus en plus lubriques au fil des heures. Les deux garçons firent tinter leur bouteille, comme pour trinquer, et burent une grande gorgée de rhum. Sirius se concentra alors et déclara, déjà mort de rire :

— Je n'ai jamais pas fait l'amour.

Sofia leva sa bouteille, comme pour trinquer avec James, mais celui-ci la garda résolument posé au sol. Sirius éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de Sofia qui ne put s'empêcher de crier :

— Tu es vierge ?!

James, soudain boudeur, répondit simplement :

— Je me réserve pour Lily.

Sofia et Sirius partirent à nouveau dans un fou rire et Sofia but sa gorgée de vodka, ahurie par cette révélation. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

— Tu deviens de plus en plus intéressante Petrov ! Tu as fumé, bu, transgressé les règles de nombreuses fois, et tu n'es plus vierge ! Moi qui te prenais pour une fade aristocrate en début d'année !

Sofia éclata de rire et lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que James levait les yeux au ciel. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour énoncer son "je n'ai jamais", mais plaqua soudain une main devant sa bouche. Une remontée acide à l'étrange goût de rhum venait d'arriver aux barrières de ses lèvres et il se leva pour tout rendre dans la cheminée qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Sofia et Sirius étaient morts de rire, et James, blanc comme un linge, nettoya la cheminée d'un coup de baguette.

— Je déclare forfait. Vous n'êtes pas humain, et toi encore moins que lui, déclara-t-il en désignant Sofia du doigt, alors que celle-ci levait sa bouteille pour célébrer ses sages paroles.

Il partit s'allonger près de Remus et Peter et s'endormit aussitôt. Un ronflement sonore s'ajouta à celui des autres. Sofia tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se plaça face à Sirius, en tailleur. La fente de sa robe dégageait complètement sa cuisse droite, ses yeux brillaient d'alcool et ses lèvres rouges avaient laissé une marque sur le goulot de la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main. Sirius, quant à lui, avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa veste de costard et sa chemise était plus qu'à moitié ouverte. Ses cheveux mi-longs, auparavant bien coiffés, étaient attachés à la va vite avec un élastique. Ils se regardèrent longtemps sans rien dire, puis Sofia reprit le cours du jeu, comme si de rien n'était.

— Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour d'une mère.

Cette phrase avait passé ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Sirius ne but pas, tout aussi silencieux. Lui non plus n'avait jamais connu cela. Chacun se rappelait l'échange silencieux qu'ils avaient eu sur le Chemin de Traverse plus d'un mois auparavant. Le regard de l'autre à ce moment-là était gravé en eux pour toujours. Il dit alors simplement :

— Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour d'un père.

Sofia attrapa sa bouteille et but silencieusement.

— Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour, dit-elle simplement.

Sirius but une gorgée. Il aimait ses amis, certes, mais il savait que Sofia ne parlait pas de ce genre d'amour.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être aussi intéressante, dit-il.

Sofia but. Elle, elle l'avait toujours su qu'elle était intéressante. Sirius sourit en la voyant descendre une grande gorgée de vodka sans sourciller. Leurs esprits, qui commençaient à bien être embrumés par l'alcool, ne les aidaient pas à réfléchir.

— Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé plus sexy qu'à cet instant, dit simplement Sofia, la voix pâteuse.

Sirius éclata de rire mais ne bu pas. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait une bouteille devant lui. Sofia elle, buvait alors même qu'elle n'y était pas obligée. Les règles du jeu s'embrouillèrent peu à peu pour eux.

— J'ai toujours pensé que Remus avait eu tort de nous dire que tu n'étais pas très belle dans le train le jour de la rentrée.

— Remus a dit ça ? demanda Sofia, hagard.

— Oui, mais je crois qu'il a regretté beaucoup de fois depuis, surtout ce soir.

Sofia sourit et se décala un peu pour s'appuyer le dos contre le mur. Sirius vint la rejoindre et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sofia posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle leva son bras droit pour monter la bouteille de vodka à hauteur de leur visage.

— Y a plus de vodka Sirius.

— T'as encore envie d'en boire ? demanda-t-il

— Ça sent comme mon papa, déclara-t-elle tout doucement.

Sirius eut un instant de lucidité où il se dit qu'elle ne lui avait jamais semblé plus fragile qu'en prononçant cette phrase.

— Comment est-il mort ?

Elle releva difficilement la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus azurs dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

— De la dragoncelle.

— Oh, fut tout ce que Sirius trouva à répondre.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça.

— J'ai fugué de chez moi, dit alors simplement Sirius.

— Je sais, répondit Sofia.

La jeune fille frissonna soudainement. Le froid de la nuit de décembre avait eu raison de sa robe à bretelles fines, malgré les trois litres de vodka qu'elle venait de boire. Sirius attrapa sa veste de costard et l'en recouvrit. Elle le remercia d'un murmure qui chatouilla son cou.

— Arrête de faire ça, chuchota-t-il.

— De quoi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton, chatouillant une nouvelle fois sa peau.

— Chuchoter dans mon cou, ça me chatouille, dit-il simplement.

Sofia déposa alors un simple baiser sur sa jugulaire. Sirius sursauta et voulu questionner la jeune femme mais il vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Alors, il sourit bêtement et dit doucement :

— J'ai gagné ce stupide jeu d'alcool.

Puis il ferma les yeux à son tour et posa sa tête sur celle de Sofia. Ses cheveux sentaient tellement bon la noix de coco... Il s'endormir en rêvant de plages et de palmiers.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Fêtes de fin d'année

Vendredi 24 décembre 1976

Remus fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux alors que le jour était à peine levé. Il s'étira longuement et regarda ses amis autour de lui. James ronflait bruyamment, couché à même le sol. Peter, à côté du jeune loup-garou, dormait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sirius et Sofia étaient un petit peu plus loin, contre un mur, et la jeune femme avait la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Intéressant, pensa Remus. Il réveilla ses amis un à un, et insista pour qu'ils rentrent tous rapidement au château :

— Je vous rappelle qu'un train nous attend pour rentrer chez nous, argumenta Remus.

Il n'obtient qu'un grognement de James en réponse, tandis que Sirius se massait les tempes, les yeux clos et le teint grisâtre. Sofia, s'étira longuement et remit ses chaussures avec une grimace. Elle ne prenait pas le train, contrairement aux Maraudeurs qui rentraient tous dans leur famille respective pour noël, aussi se renfrognât-elle quelques peu. De plus, même si elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à son apparence, elle savait qu'elle devait avoir une mine affreuse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, son maquillage avait coulé sous les yeux et son rouge à lèvres avait bavé tout autour de sa bouche ; à cela s'ajoutait évidement tous les signes d'une alcoolémie excessive : bouche pâteuse, yeux rougis, haleine à tuer un dragon, ...

Les cinq amis prirent alors la route du château et Sofia abandonna rapidement ses escarpins pour marcher pieds-nus. Premièrement, elle avait très mal aux pieds, deuxièmement, le sol était tellement irrégulier dans le passage sous le saule cogneur qu'elle risquait à tout instant de se tordre la cheville. La route se fit en silence, chacun subissant un réveil difficile et une alcoolémie encore sous-jacente.

Une fois arrivée devant le château, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur en toute discrétion. Ce fut le moment des adieux pour le temps des vacances. Remus n'hésita pas et prit Sofia dans ses bras :

— Merci de m'avoir accompagné hier, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

Sofia lui offrit un sourire fatigué mais sincère, tandis que James la prenait à son tour dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Peter se contenta d'un "à bientôt" très chaleureux. Sirius, plutôt indécis quant au comportement à adopter à la suite de la soirée de la veille, lui sourit simplement. Sofia répondit par un clin d'œil moqueur. Elle s'adressa alors aux quatre garçons :

— Ne m'en voulez pas mais j'ai trois litres de vodka à expulser de mon corps alors je vais aller dormir. Ah et je sens comme un scroutt à pétard donc je vais aller prendre une douche aussi... Bonnes vacances à vous et à bientôt !

Sofia s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son dortoir avec un signe de la main. Les maraudeurs montèrent alors les étages qui les menaient à leur salle commune et Remus décida de charrier quelque peu Sirius.

— Alors Sirius, qui de Sofia ou toi a gagné hier soir ?

Sirius jeta un regard vitreux mais triomphant à son ami et répondit d'une voix endormie :

— C'est moi mon vieux, elle s'est endormie avant moi. Mais je crois qu'elle avait bu au moins une demi-bouteille de plus que moi alors on peut considérer que c'est un match nul.

Remus afficha un sourire moqueur et dit d'une voix innocente :

— Donc tu l'as laissé s'endormir sur ton épaule en toute connaissance de cause ?

James, qui jusque-là ressemblait à un zombie, se redressa et jeta un regard surpris à Sirius tandis que Peter laissait échapper un petit rire moqueur.

— Attends, dit James, tu veux dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre Sofia et toi ?

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Sirius, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

— C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie hier soir, lâcha Peter avec un air rêveur.

— Elle est toujours jolie, répondit Remus gentiment.

Souhaitant tourner la situation à son avantage, Sirius taquina lui aussi son ami :

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous avais dit le jour de la rentrée, tu avais dit qu'elle était banale.

— Je ne la connaissais pas encore à cette époque, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

— Donc tu penses que le fait de la connaître la rend plus jolie à nos yeux ? avança James d'un air philosophique.

— C'est possible, répondit Sirius, pensif.

Ils arrivèrent alors à leur dortoir et se dépêchèrent de se laver et de se préparer pour rejoindre le train qui partait à midi, tandis que Sofia ronflait joyeusement dans son lit. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre et le sujet "Sofia" fut rapidement mis de côté pour d'autres divers sujets tels que : les examens, noël qui approchait, le dernier match de Quidditch de l'école, la neige, ... Pourtant, elle ne quitta pas vraiment leurs pensées et tous ne purent qu'espérer qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème avec les Serpentards durant leur absence.

Sofia ne fut réveillée que bien après l'arrivée des garçons à Londres, lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel. Une migraine carabinée lui vrillait les tempes et son estomac dansait la salsa sans autorisation. Elle gémit doucement en se maudissant d'avoir voulu jouer à la plus maline en buvant de la vodka pure comme de l'eau. Pourtant, elle fit l'effort de se lever et de s'habiller simplement pour rejoindre le banquet de noël organisé par l'école.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle constata qu'il ne restait que peu d'élèves à l'école. Ils étaient tout au plus une trentaine, si bien qu'une seule table ornait la Grande Salle et que toutes les maisons y mangeaient ensemble. Sofia balaya la pièce du regard. Elle ne repéra que quatre Serpentards et aucun de son année ou qu'elle ne connaisse réellement. L'un d'eux, les cheveux longs et gras, lui rappelait quelque chose pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois avec Rosier. Il s'appelait Rogre ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne connaissait aucun des autres élèves sauf Jacob Andrew, de Poufsouffle, son partenaire en DCFM. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

La soirée passa lentement et elle ne discuta que peu avec Andrew qui était en pleine conversation avec ceux de sa maison. Elle qui avait toujours savouré sa solitude comme une chance se rendit compte de l'impact des maraudeurs sur sa vie depuis quelques semaines. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir discuter littérature avec Peter, charrier Remus et rire aux blagues de James et Sirius. Elle aurait aimé rire comme elle avait ri la veille au soir... Mais les garçons n'étaient pas là.

Sofia ne toucha presque pas à la nourriture, son estomac ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ses écarts de la veille. La soirée fut longue et ennuyeuse. Alors, lorsque le dessert apparu, elle s'éclipsa avec un mot d'excuse comme quoi elle était fatiguée. Elle prit la direction de son dortoir, retira ses vieilles baskets et s'allongea sur son lit toute habillée pour dormir profondément jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Samedi 25 décembre 1976

Lorsque Sofia ouvrit les yeux en ce samedi matin, elle savoura le fait d'être seule dans son dortoir pour traîner tranquillement au lit. Bien que situé sous le lac, les dortoirs de Serpentards avaient tout de même une atmosphère chaleureuse. Le seul bémol pour elle était que les fenêtres donnaient sur le lac et qu'elle devait voir toutes sortes de poissons à longueur de journée alors qu'elle détestait ça.

Après une bonne demi-heure à paresser dans les draps, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'un petit tas de paquets attira son regard. En effet, au pied de son lit, quatre petits cadeaux emballés de papier kraft et d'une cordelette semblaient attendre qu'on les ouvre. Elle avait reçu... des cadeaux ? Elle se stoppa ne sachant pas comment réagir : elle n'avait pas reçu de cadeaux à noël depuis la mort de son père.

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, elle se dirigea vers les paquets et observa le premier. Une étiquette y était attachée qu'elle lut pour en avoir le coeur net : ces paquets étaient-ils les siens ?

« Joyeux noël Sofia, j'espère que ce cadeau te fera plaisir. Peter. »

C'est alors qu'elle comprit l'origine de ces mystérieux paquets : les maraudeurs lui avaient fait des cadeaux de noël. Elle fut énormément touchée par cette attention et réalisa rapidement qu'elle ne leur en avait pas fait. Sofia se mit alors à paniquer : aillaient-ils lui en vouloir ? Elle se promit de réparer cette erreur au plus vite en leur offrant des cadeaux somptueux. Après tout, l'argent n'était pas un problème.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors le cadeau de Peter et fut surprise de trouver à l'intérieur un roman russe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Peter avait dû remarquer qu'elle lisait souvent des ouvrages russes pour garder un lien avec son pays et avait dû vouloir lui faire plaisir. Il avait réussi. En feuilletant les pages couvertes de l'alphabet si particulier de son pays, elle ressentie un profond sentiment de bonheur. Posant soigneusement le livre sur son lit, elle s'assit sur le sol pour saisir le deuxième paquet.

« Joyeux noël à toi, ne laisse pas tes abrutis de camarades t'embêter pendant notre absence, bien à toi, James. »

Elle rigola légèrement et ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait quelques friandises dont des bonbons à la noix de coco, ses préférés, ainsi qu'une jolie écharpe de couleur rouge, très douce. Elle secoua la tête, amusée par la tentative de James de lui faire porter les couleurs de sa maison. Elle pressa l'écharpe contre son visage et fut étonnée de la trouver si douce. Elle la déposa ainsi que les friandises à côté du livre sur son lit et attrapa le troisième cadeau.

« С Рождеством Христовым. Sirius. »

L'écriture incertaine du jeune homme pour écrire joyeux noël dans sa langue natale la fit sourire. Il avait dû recopier un modèle puisque son écriture habituelle était beaucoup plus soigneuse et élégante que les lettres russes qu'il avait écrite pour elle. Elle ouvrit alors le cadeau et découvrit un petit flacon de parfum. Il sentait la noix de coco et la vanille. Sirius avait glissé un mot à l'intérieur.

« J'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'une fille du froid comme toi aime les senteurs des tropiques, mais je crois que cette association de contraires te définit parfaitement. Je t'embrasse, Sirius »

Elle s'aspergea d'un peu de parfum et renifla à plein nez cette odeur. Cela sentait divinement bon ! Elle posa alors ce cadeau à côté des autres et attrapa le dernier paquet. Remus.

« Joyeux noël à toi, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même et tu aides en même temps les garçons en les protégeant de moi. Je te serais à jamais reconnaissant. Remus. »

Le paquet contenait un magnifique pendentif en argent en forme de flocon de neige. Sofia n'hésita pas longtemps avant de le passer dans la chaîne qu'elle ne quittait jamais et à laquelle pendait déjà le croissant de lune offert par son père. Les deux pendentifs se rejoignirent et Sofia comprit alors ce que Sirius voulait dire lorsqu'il avançait qu'elle n'était qu'un mélange de contraire. Elle était la fraîcheur de neige et la chaleur de la meute.

Elle resta longtemps assise au bord de son lit regardant encore et encore les magnifiques cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient offerts. Et alors, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des années de se sentir aimé et comprise, elle murmura un merci qui se répercuta contre les murs froids de son dortoir vide.

* * *

Lundi 27 décembre 1976

Sofia se réveilla avec une tête grosse comme une citrouille. Elle tenta de se redresser mais entendit une voix énergique lui dire :

— Restez allongée Mademoiselle Petrov, vous avez fait une indigestion.

Aux mots de l'infirmière, elle sentie une douleur irradier de son estomac. Se pourrait-il que la vodka du soir du bal l'ait mis dans cet état si longtemps après ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Elle n'avait jamais été malade pour avoir mangé quelque chose et n'avait aucune allergie. Elle était même plutôt résistante d'habitude, son système immunitaire s'étant naturellement adapté aux conditions extrêmes dans lesquels elle avait grandi.

— Dû à quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

— Il semblerait qu'une poudre vomitive ait été ajoutée à votre petit déjeuner, vous dormez depuis ce matin après avoir vomi l'équivalent de l'Atlantique. Alors restez allongé calmement et vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades pour le dîner.

Sofia hocha doucement la tête et maintint ses yeux fermés, n'ayant de toute façon plus la force de faire le moindre geste. La matinée restait floue dans son esprit. Elle s'était levée tôt pour voir si les maraudeurs avaient répondu aux lettres de remerciements chaleureuses qu'elle leur avait adressée à la suite de leurs cadeaux, puis était descendue pour le petit-déjeuner. Qui avait bien pu empoisonner son repas ? Rosier était chez sa famille, ainsi que toute sa clique habituelle. Serait-ce les deux élèves de quatrième année discrets qu'elle voyait depuis les vacances dans la salle commune ? Ou Rogue ?

Sofia soupira bruyamment. Alors, elle ne devait plus seulement se méfier de Rosier et des autres mais de sa maison au complet ? Elle ne pouvait même plus compter sur Regulus qui la fuyait comme la peste et qui n'était de toute façon pas présent durant les vacances. L'année allait vraiment être longue... Elle se rendormit sur ce triste constat.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. L'infirmière la congédia alors sans état d'âme, lui recommandant de manger pour reprendre des forces puis d'aller dormir. Bien évidemment, Sofia ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea directement à la volière. Elle écrivit un mot rapide sur un bout de parchemin et l'envoya immédiatement à Remus avant de rejoindre le dortoir pour s'écrouler dans son lit pour une nuit réparatrice. Elle avait la drôle d'impression de passer son temps à dormir depuis le départ de ses amis.

* * *

Mardi 28 décembre 1976

Remus se réveilla lorsque la chouette frappa à la vitre de sa chambre. Il ouvrit un œil fatigué et reconnu l'une des chouettes mises à disposition des élèves à l'école. Encore une lettre de Sofia ? Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour récupérer la lettre et donner une friandise à l'oiseau qui repartit aussitôt. Quelques mots étaient gribouillés à la va-vite.

« Ai passé la journée à l'infirmerie suite à un empoisonnement de la part de mes "camarades", vais commettre un meurtre sous peu. SOS. Sofia. »

Remus fut à la fois horrifié qu'ils aient pu aller jusque-là et surpris. Il s'était assuré, ainsi que les autres maraudeurs, que Rosier et sa bande ne passaient pas les vacances à Poudlard pour être certain que la jeune fille ne serait pas embêtée. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps au pourquoi, il chercha un moyen de tirer la jeune fille de là avant qu'elle ne commette un meurtre et qu'elle finisse à Azkaban.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en se rendant compte qu'il était aussi inquiet pour elle qu'il l'était pour les imbéciles de sa maison. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la réaction de Sofia à leur blague de début d'année. Remus était d'ailleurs convaincu que Sofia aurait dû atterrir à Gryffondor. Il ne connaissait aucun Serpentard aussi courageux qu'elle. Et à bien y réfléchir, il ne connaissait aucun Gryffondor qui soit aussi arrogant, ambitieux et vicieux qu'elle. Non finalement, Sofia était définitivement une Serpentard.

Pour en revenir à l'opération empêcher-Sofia-de-finir-en-prison, il savait de qui il avait besoin... Il attrapa un rouleau de parchemin et écrivit deux lettres. Une pour informer Peter de la situation, et une pour demander à James et Sirius s'ils pouvaient héberger une petite russe dans leur garçonnière le temps des vacances.

miamiamiam

Lorsque James Potter reçu la lettre que Remus lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée, il décida d'organiser une fête de nouvel an maraudeuresque pour sortir Sofia de son enfer. Comme souvent, ses parents n'étaient pas au manoir et il avait carte blanche sur ses activités tant qu'il ne quittait pas la résidence surprotégée en ces temps dangereux.

James, soudain en pleine forme à l'idée de ce qui s'annonçait, monta bruyamment les escaliers et appela Sirius qui se prélassait dans sa chambre.

— Sir' ! On a une fête à organiseeeeeer !

Le jeune Potter débarqua dans la chambre de son ami sans se soucier de la notion d'intimité. Sirius ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il dormait depuis à peine quelques minutes pour se remettre de la brillante idée qu'avait eu James la veille : un entraînement de Quidditch nocturne dans le jardin de la propriété. Le jeune Black, les cheveux mi-long emmêlés, demanda d'une voix endormie :

— Pourquoi tu m'empêches de faire la sieste ?

— Parce que, mon cher Patmol, nous devons organiser une fête de nouvel an inoubliable afin de sortir Sofia de Poudlard pour qu'elle ne finisse pas en prison.

— Quoi ? demanda Sirius, perdu par les récents événements. Pourquoi Sofia irait en prison ?

Pendant que James résumait les derniers événements à Sirius, il rédigea trois belles invitations manuscrites visant à convier ses amis à une jolie fête de nouvel an. Il ajouta dans l'invitation de Sofia qu'elle pourrait passer le reste des vacances avec eux, Sirius et lui. Sirius soupira, il n'était pas près de pouvoir faire une sieste convenable ! Malgré tout un grand sourire couvrait ses lèvres : il était pressé de retrouver ses amis.

miamiamiam

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard, sans se douter de ce qui se préparait, Sofia savourait une journée à Pré-au-Lard pour aller acheter quelques cadeaux de noël à ses nouveaux amis. S'évader de l'atmosphère maussade du château lui faisait du bien. Poudlard lui semblait finalement beaucoup moins marrant sans les maraudeurs pour y faire les pitres. Bien sûr, Peeves continuait de faire des blagues stupides et être à Poudlard n'était jamais réellement ennuyeux, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Sofia parcourut plusieurs boutiques sans trouver de cadeaux qui lui semblaient à la hauteur de ceux qu'ils lui avaient fait. En effet, bien que peu cher, les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient offerts montraient qu'ils la connaissaient mieux que ce qu'elle pensait. Bien évidemment, elle aussi connaissait les maraudeurs. James, ce grand idiot toujours joyeux et prêt à aider ses amis, blagueur et passionné par le Quidditch et Evans. Sirius, le grand brun un peu mystérieux qui était pourtant un amour, toujours de bon conseil et plutôt calme. Peter, le petit garçon timide, passionné de littérature, qui se montrait passionnant si on prenait le temps de s'intéresser à lui. Et Remus. Remus, le loup-garou introverti qui pensait être responsable de tous les malheurs du monde mais qui tentait tout de même de sourire à la vie.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner, Sofia eut l'idée de trouver des cadeaux correspondant à ceux qui lui avaient été fait. Ainsi, elle se dirigea vers la librairie pour acheter son roman russe préférée en version anglaise afin de le faire découvrir à Peter. Elle savait que le jeune garçon adorait lire et que cela lui ferait plaisir. Ensuite, elle alla acheter une cargaison de chocogrenouilles pour James qui en raffolait, puis se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements magiques où elle craqua sur un pull vert émeraude en cachemire. Pour Sirius, elle se dirigea vers le magasin de beauté et acheta un parfum qui sentait l'ambre, une odeur qu'elle adorait. L'ironie voulu que le parfum s'appelle "Light", soit "lumière" qui pouvait être considéré comme un contraire de "Black". Enfin, elle se dirigea vers la boutique de bijoux et acheta à Remus un médaillon où elle fit graver la date du 6 décembre 1976, le jour de leur première transformation ensemble, et y ajouta un petit croissant de lune.

Satisfaite, elle rentra à Poudlard sans se douter qu'une lettre bien particulière l'attendait.

* * *

Jeudi 30 décembre 1976

Remus arriva dans le salon des Potter et croisa immédiatement le regard de Sirius, James et Peter qui vinrent l'accueillir chaleureusement. Heureux de se retrouver après une semaine de séparation, ils commencèrent à se raconter le début de leurs vacances respectives avant que le sujet ne dévie sur Sofia :

— Alors comme ça tu me charries à propos de Sofia mais elle t'envoie des petits mots de détresse personnalisés, avança Sirius d'une voix moqueuse.

Remus rougit quelques peu et répondit d'une voix peu assurée :

— C'est simplement qu'on a un lien différent à cause de... Enfin tu sais...

— Votre petit problème de fourrure ? Qui semble plus en être un pour toi que pour elle d'ailleurs, ajouta James.

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur, y compris Remus.

— A quelle heure arrive-t-elle ? demanda alors Peter.

— Elle ne devrait plus tarder, répondit James en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon.

A peine eut-il prononcer ces paroles qu'une flamme verdâtre apparut dans la cheminée pour laisser place à Sofia, les bras chargés de sacs en tout genre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur les garçons pour les serrer un à un dans ses bras. Les maraudeurs, surpris de cet élan de tendresse et de joie soudaine, restèrent un peu paralysé avant de se laisser contaminer par son bonheur. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de charrier la jeune fille en lui disant :

— Tu as besoin d'autant de bagages pour quelques jours ici ?

— C'est pas des bagages, répondit Sofia avec un sourire, c'est des cadeaux. Ça, c'est mes bagages, dit-elle en désignant un sac ridiculement petit.

A l'entente du mot "cadeaux", les maraudeurs s'étaient fait plus attentifs. Ils avaient bien compris que leurs cadeaux de noël avaient énormément plût à la jeune fille et l'avaient touché au-delà de leurs attentes. Cependant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle débarque avec un cadeau pour chacun d'eux.

Elle fit alors la distribution des sacs, en tendant un à chacun et attendit qu'ils l'ouvrent avec impatience. James fut le premier à déchirer l'emballage sous les yeux curieux des trois autres garçons. Il découvrit alors la plus grosse ration de chocogrenouilles qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Avec ça, il était sûr de compléter sa collection de cartes ! Mais ce n'était pas tout, le paquet contenait également un pull vert criard mais doux comme une caresse. Sofia lui fit un grand sourire et désigna avec malice l'écharpe rouge qu'elle portait autour du cou.

— Si je la porte, tu dois le porter aussi. Par contre, c'est du cachemire alors pas quand il pleut.

— Tu étais vraiment obligée de choisir une couleur si difficile à porter ?

Elle lui tira la langue et James lui murmura un remerciement. Sofia se tourna vers Peter qui ouvrit à son tour son paquet. Le jeune garçon découvrit un livre ancien à la couverture richement décorée d'un auteur qui lui était inconnu.

— C'est un livre d'un auteur russe traduit en anglais et illustré par un artiste allemand. C'est mon roman préféré, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi.

— Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Peter, absorbé par la beauté du livre.

Sirius ouvrit alors son paquet, impatient de découvrir son propre cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un parfum à l'aspect luxueux dont le liquide était blanc et étincelant, le nom "Light" était inscrit en lettres scintillantes sur la bouteille. Sofia sourit, gênée cette fois-ci, et dit :

— Tu m'as charriée sur les contraires alors j'ai trouvé ce parfum parfait pour qu'il reflète ce que tu es et non pas ton nom. Et bien sûr, il sent très bon.

Sirius fut plus touché qu'il ne le laissa paraître et sourit à la jeune femme en guise de remerciement. Enfin, Remus ouvrit à son paquet et découvrir le médaillon gravé, ainsi que la chaîne assortie. Il passa son doigt sur la date inscrite et serra simplement Sofia dans ses bras, tandis que les trois autres essayaient de voir ce qui pouvait bien rendre aussi émotif leur ami. Remus dit simplement :

— C'est le jour où nous sommes devenus une meute.

Après de nombreux remerciements et des retrouvailles animées, James conduisit Sofia à la chambre de Sirius. En effet, le nombre de chambres étant limité, Sirius allait dormir avec James et Peter avec Remus, ainsi Sofia pouvait dormir dans la chambre du jeune Black. Elle y installa donc le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emmené à savoir deux jeans, trois pulls, des sous-vêtements et un pyjama. Ainsi que ses affaires de toilettes : savon, serviettes de bains, brosse à cheveux, brosse à dents et dentifrice.

Une fois son barda installé dans le manoir, elle scruta, curieuse, la chambre de son ami. Elle était bordeau et blanche, assez sombre et chaleureuse. Un parquet en bois noir massif grinçait à chacun des pas de Sofia tandis qu'elle observait les photos qui recouvraient l'un des murs de la chambre : Sirius et les maraudeurs, Sirius et James, Sirius et les Potter au complet, Sirius et Remus qui se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, Sirius et Peter qui rigolaient, ...

Sofia constata avec tristesse qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de Regulus. Elle connaissait les rapports qui opposaient Sirius et son frère, mais elle pensait que dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il aurait au moins pu cacher une photo d'eux enfants ... Apparemment elle s'était trompée. Elle continua de parcourir la chambre jusqu'à une bibliothèque. Elle fut étonnée d'y trouver plusieurs recueils de poésie. Elle n'aurait jamais pris Sirius pour quelqu'un appréciant la poésie, mais une étagère complète de sa bibliothèque personnelle y était consacrée. Elle prit note de l'information, après tout son anniversaire tombait en janvier et cela lui donnait l'occasion de lui faire un beau cadeau.

Considérant que fouiner plus deviendrait indiscret, elle rejoignit les garçons dans le salon. James et Peter étaient en train de jouer à la bataille version sorcier, tandis que Remus lisait tranquillement un livre et que Sirius somnolait sur le sofa. Sofia s'installa au bout de ce dernier et Sirius étendit ses jambes sur elle naturellement, tandis que Sofia rigolait doucement avec James et Peter. Qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses amis !

La soirée passa rapidement. Ils dînèrent un repas composé uniquement de sucreries, puis allèrent se laver à tour de rôle. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous revêtu leurs pyjamas, ils jouèrent ensemble à la bataille explosive puis allèrent se coucher. Sofia s'endormit la main sur ses deux pendentifs, en souriant. Oui, elle était heureuse à cet instant.

* * *

Vendredi 31 décembre 1976

James avait tout prévu pour que la fête du soir soit mémorable. Il avait envoyé Noisette, l'elfe-de-maison de sa famille, acheter toutes les décorations possibles et imaginables et avait soigneusement décoré le salon. La pièce était couverte de banderoles multicolores, de cotillons, de confettis et de serpentins. Pour le repas, il avait décidé d'opter pour de simples pizzas, un plat moldu que Remus leur avait fait découvrir quelques années plus tôt et dont il raffolait, tout comme ses amis. Il avait également fait le plein de boisson, avec ou sans alcool, ainsi que de sucreries en tout genre. Noisette accrocha la dernière banderole et dit de sa petite voix fluette :

— C'est très joli Monsieur James, je suis sûre que vos amis vont apprécier !

— Oui c'est certain ! Merci Noisette, tu peux disposer, répondit James avec un sourire.

La petite elfe s'inclina avant de rejoindre sa chambre, une petite pièce près de la buanderie. James ferma soigneusement les portes du salon. Sofia, qui était en train de lire le livre que Peter lui avait offert, assise dans les escaliers, lui sourit lorsqu'il passa près d'elle :

— Tu as terminé ? Tu es sûr que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide ?

— Oui tout est terminé, et vous êtes mes invités ce soir donc vous ne vous occupez de rien. Tu devrais aller te préparer, on ne va pas tarder à commencer, lui dit James.

— Je suis déjà prête, répondit simplement Sofia.

James lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle portait un jean usé, un pull beige assez simple, et ses cheveux étaient attaché en un chignon tout sauf sophistiqué. Comme d'habitude, elle ne portait aucune trace de maquillage.

— Tu n'as rien de plus... habillé ? tenta James.

— Non, je n'ai pris que ça, répondit Sofia sans quitter son livre des yeux.

— Enfin Sofia c'est nouvel an ! L'occasion de briller !

— J'aime pas trop briller, et puis j'ai déjà tout donner au bal de noël, sourit Sofia.

James la regarda, désemparé. Devait-il insisté ? Il savait que sa mère faisait sensiblement la même taille que Sofia et qu'elle avait une armoire entière remplie de tenues de gala. Il savait également que Noisette pourrait l'aider à se coiffer et se maquiller, comme elle le faisait toujours pour sa mère. Mais en regardant Sofia, il comprit. Sofia n'était pas coquette, elle n'aimait pas l'être, sauf si on l'y obligeait. Alors devait-il vraiment devenir ce genre d'ami qui la contraint à faire ce qu'elle n'aime pas ? Il céda alors avec un sourire et gravit les dernières marches pour aller lui-même s'habiller.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il vit que Sirius était en train d'attacher une simple chemise bleue, sur un jean. Son ami lui jeta un regard surpris. Sirius adorait mettre des costumes. Il en mettait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et se pavanait avec devant les filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux. Sirius surpris son regard et dit en souriant :

— Avec Remus et Pet', on a pensé qu'on pourrait s'habiller simplement ce soir, pour pas mettre Sofia mal à l'aise.

James comprit mieux l'intérêt soudain de son ami pour les tenues décontractées et passa à son tour un simple pull par-dessus un pantalon en velours confortable. La soirée promettait d'être mémorable, il en était sûr.

OoOoO

La fête battait son plein depuis quelques heures déjà maintenant et le décompte fatidique qui les feraient entrer dans l'année 1977 approchait à grand pas. Sofia et les maraudeurs riaient aux éclats en se déhanchant sur du rock moldu des années 50, tandis que Sirius tentait d'imiter le chanteur Elvis dont lui parlait tout le temps Remus. Sofia riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux joues et au ventre.

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps sans mourir de rire cette vision de Sirius réalisant un solo d'air guitare, elle se dirigea vers le buffet pour manger une part de pizza et Remus la suivit. Elle attrapa également une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et trinqua avec son ami avant de dire :

— Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rigolé que ce soir.

Remus approuva sa remarque, toujours hilare devant le spectacle de Sirius. Il devait bien concéder qu'il était également rare pour lui de rigoler autant sans se soucier des soucis du quotidien. Il y avait certes sa lycanthropie, mais il ne la considérait plus comme le principal souci de sa vie depuis l'arrivée de Sofia. Malgré tout, l'ascension de Lord Voldemort continuait de faire la une des journaux et des endroits auparavant sûrs comme le Chemin de Traverse commençaient également à devenir dangereux. Il était donc d'autant plus important de profiter de ces petits moments de bonheur entre amis. Aussi, il décida de taquiner un petit peu Sofia qui regardait Sirius avait un sourire amusé tandis qu'il saluait son public, c'est à dire James et Peter qui l'acclamait à grand renfort de cris.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Sirius et toi le soir du bal ? Il était tout gêné le lendemain, avança le loup-garou.

Sofia lui jeta un regard moqueur :

— Tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu Remus Lupin.

Remus se renfrogna. Il comptait sur elle pour dire ce que Sirius avait refusé de lui dire. Mais Sofia continua sur sa lancée.

— Si tu veux tout savoir je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé après que James ait vomi et se soit endormi.

Elle se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées. Certes, elle s'était réveillée sur l'épaule de Sirius et avait sa veste sur ses épaules, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de s'y être installée. Le comportement du garçon vis à vis d'elle n'avait pas changé et Sofia avait décidé que c'était très bien comme cela. Aussi elle balaya toute cette histoire de son esprit et lorsqu'un slow retentit, elle décida d'aller inviter Peter pour une petite danse.

Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius se présenta devant elle avec un sourire charmeur et lui murmura :

— M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle ?

Sofia soupira mais son sourire trahit son amusement et elle se saisit de la main tendue du garçon avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque. Sirius posa une main dans le creux de son dos et commença à se balancer lentement d'un pied à l'autre.

— Alors comme ça tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du bal ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sofia lui jeta un regard étonné et dit d'une voix malicieuse :

— Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres Monsieur Black.

— Excusez-moi cette impolitesse mais j'ai cru que, vu que la conversation me concernait également, je disposais de ce droit d'écoute.

— C'est possible en effet, sourit Sofia.

Sirius lui sourit en retour et la fit tourner du bout du bras avant de la rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

— Tu veux que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Sofia, surprise.

— J'avais moins bu que toi, donc oui en grande partie.

Sofia lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Disait-il la vérité ? Mais elle du rapidement concéder que cela avait l'air d'être le cas aussi l'encouragea-t-elle à lui raconter ce dont il se souvenait. Surtout que les autres maraudeurs étaient en train de rire devant le buffet en mangeant des tonnes de bonbons, et ne leur accordait aucune attention.

— Tu m'as parlé de ton père, un peu.

— Ah, répondit simplement Sofia, soudain un peu minée à la mention de son père décédé.

— Et je t'ai rapidement parlé de ma famille, enchaîna aussitôt Sirius ayant remarqué son changement d'humeur.

— Oui ça je m'en rappelle, dit Sofia.

— Ensuite on s'est adossé au mur et je crois qu'on se souvenait plus trop des règles du jeu. Tu m'as dit que j'étais sexy.

Sofia éclata de rire, pas le moins du monde gênée. Après tout, Sirius était sexy, c'était un fait, donc pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Sirius sourit et enchaîna :

— Je t'ai dit que je te trouvais jolie, même si Remus avait dit le contraire le jour de la rentrée quand il t'avait croisé dans le train.

Sofia lui adresse un regard moqueur.

— Et juste avant de t'endormir tu m'as embrassé, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

— Quoi ? Sofia était surprise.

Elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de baiser.

— Dans le cou, ajouta Sirius et Sofia se détendit quelque peu.

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas, ajouta la jeune fille.

— Moi si, répondit Sirius.

Sofia lui tira la langue de manière puérile alors que le jeune homme la charriait. Et elle ajouta :

— J'imagine que ça t'a beaucoup plu pour que tu en gardes un souvenir aussi vivace.

Sirius se retrouva pris à son propre piège et ne sut quoi répondre à Sofia qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Heureusement pour lui, le slow se finit sur ces paroles et Sofia se dirigea vers le buffet pour un verre de jus de citrouille. James frappa alors dans ses mains et désigna l'horloge du doigt. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que cette année ne se termine et qu'une nouvelle commence.

Ils entamèrent ensemble le décompte traditionnel et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au zéro marquant le passage à la nouvelle année une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur eux. Il se remirent donc à célébrer cette nouvelle année en criant et en chantant ensemble.

OoOoO

Vers trois heures du matin, légèrement fatigués après avoir autant dansé et rigolé, les amis s'avachirent sur le sofa et les fauteuils. Sofia prit place entre Sirius et James et étendit ses jambes douloureuses sur ce dernier qui ne releva pas. Peter demanda alors :

— Quelles sont vos résolutions pour cette nouvelle année ?

James se redressa aussitôt et dit :

— J'ai décidé de faire comprendre à Lily que j'étais l'homme de sa vie.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

— Tu prends la même résolution depuis notre deuxième année, lâche l'affaire vieux.

— Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment qu'elle s'intéresse à toi tu devrais l'ignorer. Après des années de harcèlement, elle se demandera ce qu'elle aura bien pu faire pour se débarrasser de toi, ça va la tracasser et au final elle viendra d'elle-même vers toi, dit simplement Sofia.

— Tu penses ? demanda James, soudain pensif.

— Mais ça fait des années qu'on te dit exactement la même chose, pourquoi tu l'écoutes elle ? s'exclama soudain Remus, médusé.

— Parce que c'est une fille ! répondit James comme si ça coulait de source.

Sirius marmonna qu'il en était pas sûr et Sofia lui tapa légèrement l'arrière de la tête, causant l'hilarité générale. Peter se tourna vers Remus et lui demanda :

— Et toi Remus ?

— Je pense que je vais essayer de mieux accepter ma condition.

Il adressa un sourire timide à Sofia qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil confiant.

— Et toi Pet' ? demanda Remus.

— Je veux prendre confiance en moi, répondit simplement le jeune garçon.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, admirant la volonté du garçon de prendre sur lui pour s'améliorer toujours plus. Sirius prit alors la parole en disant d'une voix ferme :

— Moi je veux définitivement m'affranchir de mon nom.

Tous hochèrent à nouveau la tête et se tournèrent vers Sofia pour savoir ce qu'elle prévoyait pour cette année.

— Je veux aider Remus à maîtriser ses transformations comme je maîtrise les miennes. Et réussir mes ASPIC accessoirement.

Remus lui adressa un regard empli de gratitude et Sofia lui sourit à son tour. Remus était sa meute et même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que cela signifiait, elle, elle le savait : elle ferait tout pour lui, pour l'aider. C'était son rôle.

La soirée repartit de plus belle après ce bel aparté et ils décidèrent d'immortaliser ce moment à travers une photographie qu'ils dupliquèrent en cinq exemplaires. On y voyait de gauche à droite Remus, James, Sofia, Sirius et Peter, tous bras dessus bras dessous, en train de souffler dans des langues de belles-mères. Un objet moldu qui ressemblait à une trompette et se déroulait lorsqu'on soufflait dedans. Leur air joyeux n'aurait trompé personne : ils étaient tous en train de passer un excellent moment.

Ils ne s'endormirent que bien après le levé du soleil. Peter sur le tapis avec James. Sofia allongé sur le sofa avec la tête sur les jambes de Remus, qui s'endormit en position assise. Sirius sur l'un des fauteuils. Quel joyeux tableau ne put s'empêcher de penser Noisette en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle rajouta une bûche dans la cheminée pour pas qu'ils n'aient pas froid puis commença à ranger la pièce dans la plus grande discrétion. C'est qu'il faisait un joyeux bazar ces jeunes !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Joyeux anniversaire Sofia

_Merci à XXX pour vos reviews !_

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Il a été une fois de plus revu et corrigé par De-passage1200 alors encore une fois, un grand merci à toi !**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 \- Joyeux anniversaire Sofia**

* * *

 **Samedi 1er janvier 1977**

Sirius ouvrit un œil vitreux alors que le soleil de fin d'après-midi éclairait la pièce. Il ressentit aussitôt une douleur lancinante lui vriller la tête en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait être due. Cela lui revint rapidement en mémoire, James avait voulu l'affronter dans un concours de shooter de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il n'avait jamais supporté cet alcool. Il regarda, hagard, autour de lui sans descendre de son fauteuil et vit James qui dormait par terre, la bouche grande ouverte, à côté de Peter, roulé en boule. Il releva un petit peu la tête et fut surpris de voir Sofia endormie sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de Remus qui avait la main dans ses cheveux.

Il se renfrogna avant de se ressaisir. Pourquoi voir son ami si proche de la jeune fille depuis quelques jours le mettait-il de si mauvaise humeur ? Et pourquoi avait-il saisit l'occasion du slow la veille au soir pour se rapprocher d'elle ? Il observa son visage endormi et détendu. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds le barrait et oscillait au rythme de sa respiration. Il se leva et la replaça délicatement derrière son oreille. C'est à ce moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne dirent rien, puis Sofia bailla et se redressa pour s'étirer. Sirius chuchota alors pour ne pas réveiller les autres :

— **Bonjour.**

— **Salut** , répondit Sofia d'une voix endormie.

— **Bien dormi ?**

— **Hum** , répondit-elle affirmativement.

Elle se leva et enjamba Peter pour se diriger vers la cuisine, il la suivit sans rien dire. Elle se servit une immense tasse de café chaud que Noisette avait préparé pour leur réveil et en tendit un à Sirius.

— **Je ne bois pas de café** , répondit simplement celui-ci.

— **Tu es trop jeune pour ça ?** plaisanta Sofia.

Il rigola légèrement et dit :

— **Oui certainement, je n'aime que le chocolat chaud. Avec de la cannelle.**

Sofia leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle était face à un enfant capricieux, pourtant elle fit rapidement chauffer du lait grâce à sa baguette et y ajouta du chocolat en poudre ainsi qu'une pointe de cannelle. Être majeure avait certains avantages dans ces cas-là. Elle tendit la tasse à Sirius et s'assit en tailleur sur la chaise en face de lui.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, tout en sirotant leur boisson chaude. Sofia n'avait jusque là pas l'impression que l'attitude de jeune homme avait changé face à elle, pourtant depuis ses révélations de la veille, elle devait avouer qu'une certaine tension avait pris place. Cette tension ne semblait pas vouloir retomber et Sofia ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen d'y arriver : l'humour. Il suffisait de plaisanter sur le sujet, même si le risque était que les blagues se transforment en jeu et le jeu en séduction. Mais après tout, elle avait toujours été joueuse. Alors elle y alla franchement :

— **Tu as rêvé de moi ? Et de mon doux baiser du soir du bal ?**

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer avec son lait chaud et se brûla la langue par la même occasion, causant l'hilarité de Sofia. Mais il se reprit bien vite et répondit :

— **Dis comme ça on dirait un de ces contes moldus à l'eau de rose.**

— **Je n'ai jamais apprécié ces contes, c'est toujours le prince qui sauve la princesse, alors qu'elle pourrait très bien se sauver elle-même si elle était moins cruche.**

— **Tu serais donc celle qui me sauvera ?** rigola Sirius.

— **Parce que tu te prends pour le prince ?** contre-attaqua Sofia.

Ils rigolèrent à nouveau et Sirius s'avoua vaincu pour cette manche, mais pas pour la guerre.

— **Et donc, Remus était confortable pour cette nuit de sommeil ?**

— **Plutôt oui. Jaloux monsieur Black ?**

— **Non, plutôt heureux de récupérer mon épaule, tu as la tête lourde.**

Sofia lui tira la langue, amusée, et termina son café. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de leur amis et la journée se poursuivit tranquillement. Ils jouèrent à plusieurs jeux de société et dînèrent ensemble dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir dans son lit -ou plutôt dans le lit de Sirius-, Sofia se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lu le journal depuis plusieurs jours. Cela l'embêta quelques peu, surtout en ces temps de guerre, mais elle dut concéder qu'il était tout de même agréable de vivre pour soi parfois.

* * *

 **Lundi 3 janvier 1977**

Sofia se réveilla ce matin là avec un immense sourire. Aujourd'hui, elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle se trouvait toujours chez James même si Remus et Peter étaient rentrés chez eux la veille. Elle allait donc pouvoir profiter tranquillement de sa journée avec ses deux amis. Elle sortit de son lit et sourit légèrement en constatant que la photographie que ses amis et elle avaient fait le soir du Nouvel An ornait maintenant le mur de photos de Sirius.

Contrairement à d'habitude, elle prit le temps de se maquiller très légèrement et utilisa sa baguette pour onduler ses longs cheveux blonds. En s'observant dans le miroir, elle réalisa qu'elle était désormais une adulte. Il n'y avait plus de trace de l'enfance sur son visage. Ses joues n'étaient plus rebondies et ses lèvres avaient une forme plus charnue. Elle avait changé depuis son départ de la Russie, six mois plus tôt. Elle avait grandi.

Sofia jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet puis descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle entra dans la cuisine et y trouva Sirius et James en train de se chamailler gentiment pour savoir lequel pourrait manger la dernière tranche de pain perdu préparé par Noisette. Sofia ne leur laissa pas le temps de la réflexion et l'attrapa avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche avec un grand sourire. James lui offrit alors un grand sourire et cria :

— **Joyeux anniversaire !**

— **Oui joyeux anniversaire Sofia !** ajouta Sirius avec un sourire.

La jeune femme les remercia la bouche pleine et s'assit en face d'eux avec une tasse de café chaud. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment elle voulait fêter cette journée. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le manoir avec les temps qui courraient mais Sofia commençait à tourner en rond dans cette grande maison. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit : et si elle faisait découvrir la Russie à ses amis ? Elle pourrait cuisiner un repas russe simple et le déguster avec eux ?

Elle proposa son idée aux deux garçons qui s'empressèrent d'accepter : il n'était jamais contre la découverte de nouvelles saveurs. Sofia demanda alors à Noisette les aliments dont elle avait besoin pour préparer un bœuf Stroganov, un Bortsch, des Pirojki mais également une Vatrouchka pour le dessert. La préparation du repas leur prit une grande partie de la matinée et ils rirent énormément.

Sofia s'avéra, à la surprise générale, une excellente cuisinière. Elle réalisait les recettes de mémoire et guidait ses deux commis d'une voix autoritaire qui faisait mourir de rire les deux maraudeurs. James, alors qu'il ajoutait encore du sucre dans le dessert, osa avancer :

— **Tous ces plats m'ont l'air très... riches.**

— **Dit l'anglais qui mange du bacon grillé au petit déjeuner et du poisson frit dès qu'il en a l'occasion.**

Sirius sourit, amusé par la réplique de la jeune femme et James se renfrogna. Il est vrai que la cuisine britannique n'était pas forcément un modèle d'équilibre non plus. Lorsque tout fut prêt, les trois amis dressèrent la table dans la Salle à Manger et apportèrent les plats pour un repas convivial et gourmand.

C'est alors que Madame et Monsieur Potter firent leur apparition dans la cheminée du salon. Ils regardèrent surpris leur fils et Sirius assis à table au milieu de plusieurs plats copieux et la jeune fille blonde qui semblait leur tenir compagnie. James et Sirius se levèrent aussitôt pour les accueillir chaleureusement et les deux adultes leur rendirent bien.

Sofia observa ce joyeux tableau. Monsieur Potter ressemblait énormément à James, avec quelques décennies de plus et des cheveux poivres et sels. Madame Potter était sans aucun doute l'une des plus belles femmes que Sofia n'ait jamais vue. Elle était grande, mince, avec une peau parfaite et un chignon aristocratique. Ses yeux bleus se posaient sur son fils avec un amour sans limite et Sofia constata qu'elle posait le même regard sur Sirius.

Cette démonstration d'amour maternel lui fit mal au ventre. Elle n'avait elle-même jamais connu cela et espéra bêtement qu'un jour Madame Potter puisse poser le même regard sur elle. Le jeune Potter attrapa alors le bras de Sofia, la tirant de ses pensées, et la présenta à ses parents :

— **Mère, Père, voici Sofia. Elle est venue passer ses vacances ici après avoir eut quelques soucis à Poudlard avec ses camarades.**

— **Enchantée Madame, Monsieur, merci de m'accueillir chez vous** , dit poliment Sofia toujours avec un accent russe prononcé.

— **C'est avec plaisir Sofia !** lui sourit gentiment Madame Potter.

— **C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui** , glissa alors Sirius avec malice.

— **Oh et bien dans ce cas joyeux anniversaire ! C'est donc pour cela qu'il y a autant de nourriture sur cette table** , rit légèrement Monsieur Potter.

Sofia lui offrit un sourire aimable et répondit simplement :

— **J'ai voulu faire goûter les plats de mon pays à James et Sirius mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, il y en a largement assez..**

Les parents de James acceptèrent de bon cœur et le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sofia se sentie étrangement émue de partager son repas d'anniversaire avec cette famille reconstituée que formait les Potter et Sirius. Savourant un repas qui avait le goût de son enfance, elle se sentit presque en famille au milieu de ces rires et de cette joie.

La journée passa rapidement. Monsieur et Madame Potter étant de retour, Sofia se demanda si elle devrait retourner à Poudlard avant la fin des vacances, mais la mère de James lui assura qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait, surtout si elle continuait de cuisiner aussi bien. La jeune fille fut heureuse de cette invitation et l'accepta chaleureusement.

Une autre photographie s'ajouta alors à sa collection naissante. On la voyait en train de souffler ses bougies avec un air joyeux, tandis que James et Sirius l'encadraient en riant. Sofia regarda alors les deux photographies magiques qu'elle avait prises durant ces courtes vacances et se rendit compte que sa vie avait réellement changé au court des derniers mois. En mieux.

* * *

 **Mercredi 5 janvier 1977**

La neige se mit à tomber sous forme de gros flocons en début d'après-midi. Sofia était ravie. Le soir même avait lieu la pleine lune, et elle était pressée d'entendre la neige craquer sous ses pattes. Elle avait craint un instant que la présence de Monsieur et Madame Potter n'empêche ses deux amis de se joindre à elle mais les deux adultes devaient repartir en fin d'après-midi pour causes professionnelles.

Ce qui embêtait le plus Sofia, c'était de ne pas pouvoir passer cette pleine lune avec Remus. Lorsqu'elle lui avait envoyé une lettre lui proposant de le rejoindre, le jeune homme lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer cela durant les vacances. Elle avait compris le sous-entendu : il allait s'enfermer et souffrir seul. Malgré son insistance et ses nombreuses propositions, Remus lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas l'esprit de la meute et Sofia avait eu du mal à accepter la décision de son ami.

Elle avait cru qu'avec les nouvelles résolutions qu'il avait pris, il serait plus enclin à la laisser l'aider, mais Remus était apparemment aussi têtu qu'elle. Elle en avait parlé à James et Sirius, désireuse d'obtenir des conseils et James lui avait répondu que Remus ne voulait sans doute pas donner de faux espoirs à ses parents. Alors elle n'avait pas insisté. Pour cette fois.

Sofia pénétra dans la cuisine et y trouva Noisette occupée à cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat à grand renfort de beurre. Se rapprochant de l'elfe-de-maison, Sofia lui proposa son aide :

— **Oh non Mademoiselle Sofia, Noisette va le faire. Mais vous pourrez lécher le saladier si vous le souhaitez !**

Sofia, trouvant l'arrangement très intéressant, accepta de bon cœur. Si bien que lorsque Noisette plaça le gâteau dans le four, elle se saisit du saladier et commença à passer son doigt le long des bords de celui-ci. Elle les enfourna dans sa bouche et savoura la douceur du chocolat sur sa langue. Elle devait prendre des forces pour ce soir.

OoOoO

Lorsque Sofia sortit dans le jardin du manoir avant le levé de la lune, James et Sirius l'attendait déjà. Uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir et pieds-nus, elle vit le visage des garçons rougir et haussa simplement les épaules. Ils avaient peut-être oublié qu'elle devait être nue pour ne pas déchirer ses habits, mais pas elle. Toujours aussi peu pudique, elle leur indiqua néanmoins :

— **Je vais me transformer d'une minute à l'autre alors à moins que vous ne vouliez me voir nue, tournez-vous.**

Amusé par son ton ironique, James fit mine de vouloir l'observer. Sofia haussa un sourcil et défit la ceinture de son peignoir. Soudain aussi rouge qu'une tomate, le jeune Potter fit immédiatement demi-tour et se cacha les yeux comme un enfant. Sofia ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui :

— **Hâte d'entendre parler de ta première fois avec Evans si la vue d'un corps nue te met dans cet état.**

L'éclat de rire de Sirius acheva définitivement James qui bredouilla de vagues excuses et se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe. Sofia put percevoir quelques brides telles que "aucune notion de pudeur" et "font la paire ces deux-là". Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un nuage s'écarta, dévoilant la lune. Son peignoir tomba au sol et bientôt elle fut sous sa forme lupine.

Trottinant joyeusement jusqu'aux garçons, elle s'appuya alors de tout son poids sur le dos de James. Le visage du garçon s'écrasa dans la neige et amusée, Sofia lui passa un grand coup de langue sur le visage. James tenta de repousser le gros loup qui lui était tombé dessus, mais n'y parvint pas.

— **Sofia pousse-toi ! T'es trop lourde, je peux plus respirer !**

La louve leva les yeux au ciel et se retira du dos de James sous le rire de Sirius. Ce dernier s'approcha de Sofia et passa une main hésitante sur son pelage. Ses longs poils blancs étaient doux comme de la laine et chaud comme un plaid en hiver. James se releva et tenta de retirer le maximum de neige de ses vêtements.

Les deux maraudeurs se transformèrent alors en cerf et en chien et la nuit commença. Joyeuse, Sofia s'amusa à les poursuivre dans la neige et à leur écraser le visage dedans lorsqu'elle les attrapait. Sirius et James n'étaient pas en reste, ils avaient décidé de former une alliance pour attaquer le loup : James la distrayait pendant que Sirius sautait sur son dos pour lui mordiller gentiment les oreilles.

D'aussi loin que remonte les souvenirs de Sofia, elle n'avait jamais autant ri lors d'une pleine lune sans autre loup. Pourtant, lorsque le milieu de la nuit arriva, James et Sirius se transformèrent à nouveau pour aller dormir. Ils avaient convenu que Sofia passerait une partie de la nuit seule à courir pour se dégourdir les pattes. Elle ne pouvait pas rester inactive trop longtemps pendant les pleines lunes, et courir sous la lune lui semblait obligatoire.

Redevenu humain, James ébouriffa le poil de Sofia en lui disant amicalement :

— **Merci de m'avoir fait manger autant de neige et à demain ! Amuse-toi bien !**

Sirius s'approcha à son tour et caressa à nouveau les poils doux de loup. Les yeux bleus de Sofia lui adressèrent un regard moqueur et il comprit qu'il allait en entendre parler le lendemain. Il ajouta néanmoins à la suite de James :

— **Oui, bonne nuit et amuses toi bien !**

Sofia se détourna d'eux pour s'élancer vers les bois, et les deux maraudeurs furent surpris de la puissance de ses foulées et de la vitesse qu'elle prenait. Rapidement, elle ne fut plus qu'un point blanc lointain.

— **C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut sembler puissante sous sa forme de louve alors qu'elle est minuscule en vrai,** dit James.

— **Elle est loin d'être impuissante sous sa forme humaine. Souviens-toi du jour où on a teint les cheveux des Serpentard en rouge, elle était sacrément impressionnante quand elle est venue nous remonter les bretelles !**

— **Oh oui c'est vrai ! Et la fois où elle a voulu tuer Rosier pour avoir jeté ses affaires dans le lac, tu te souviens ?**

Sirius rit doucement tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la maison en se remémorant différents souvenirs. A près de trois kilomètres de là, Sofia courait sous la lune, heureuse et libre.

* * *

 **Vendredi 7 janvier 1977**

Remus se laissa tomber sur la banquette du Poudlard Express avec un soupir épuisé. La dernière pleine lune ne datait que de deux jours auparavant et il avait longuement regretté de ne pas avoir finalement accepté la présence de Sofia. Lorsqu'elle était là, le loup était plus calme et il se réveillait en meilleure forme. Alors qu'actuellement, il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Peter, à ses côtés, lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

Ils attendaient tous les deux que James, Sirius et Sofia fassent leur apparition. Cela ne tarda pas. James rentra dans la cabine avec un bonjour retentissant et s'assit à côté de Peter. Sirius et Sofia firent une entrée plus calme et s'assirent en face de leurs trois amis. Remus remarqua que le jeune homme ne cessait de jeter des regards amusés à la jeune fille qui les lui rendait le plus souvent. Que s'était-il donc encore passé depuis nouvel an ?

Sofia ne le savait pas elle-même. Le jeu de séduction qui s'était amorcé le matin du premier janvier, et même le soir du bal de noël, était devenu permanent avec Sirius. Ils se chamaillaient comme deux enfants et s'amusaient des réactions de l'autre. Plus amusé que gêné par la situation, James avait pris l'habitude d'arbitrer leurs joutes verbales.

Remus décida de ne pas s'occuper de cela pour l'instant, il tirerait les vers du nez de Sofia, Sirius ou James plus tard. Il tendit un petit paquet à Sofia et lui dit :

— **C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, de notre part à tous les quatre.**

Les yeux de Sofia s'illuminèrent à nouveau et elle attrapa le paquet. Remus était en train de s'excuser du retard, avançant un problème de livraison du hibou, mais Sofia n'en avait que faire. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir un cadeau qu'il aurait bien pu arriver le mois prochain qu'elle ne leur en aurait pas voulu.

Elle tira sur le ruban doré et ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait un fin bracelet en argent. En y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'il était serti de minuscules pierres bleues claires. Remus, craignant qu'elle n'aime pas, dit :

— **Il te plait ? On avait l'air de quatre idiots lorsqu'on l'a commandé. On y connait absolument rien. Les pierres sont de...**

— **L'hémimorphite** , répondit simplement Sofia à sa place.

Elle connaissait cette pierre. Il s'agissait de cristaux de zinc que l'on trouvait dans des géodes principalement issues du continent africain. Elle le savait car il s'agissait de la pierre préférée de sa mère. Sofia observa le bracelet, troublée.

Les maraudeurs l'observaient, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir. Ce fut Sirius qui prit le premier la parole en avançant :

— **Si tu n'aimes pas, on peut échanger. On a juste trouvé que c'était exactement la couleur de tes yeux alors ...**

Sofia leur offrit un sourire empreint de tristesse et dit :

— **Je le trouve magnifique les garçons. C'est juste... Mon père me disait toujours que c'était la pierre préférée de ma mère. Il lui avait offert une bague de fiançailles avec cette pierre. Et il m'a toujours répété que mes yeux d'hémimorphites lui feraient dire oui à tous mes caprices.**

Elle rit un instant à ce souvenir et ajouta simplement :

— **C'est une pierre assez rarement utilisée en bijouterie et plutôt inconnue. Je trouve juste la coïncidence étonnante. Mais il est magnifique. Merci beaucoup.**

Elle leur adressa cette fois-ci un sourire réellement chaleureux et tous se détendirent. Sofia parlait peu de ses parents, et encore plus rarement de sa mère. Bien sûr, les maraudeurs savaient qu'elle était morte, mais ils ne savaient pas dans quelles conditions.

Sofia tendit son poignet droit à Sirius, ainsi que le bracelet, pour que celui-ci lui accroche. Sentant que l'atmosphère n'était toujours pas détendue, Sofia décida qu'il était l'heure de rire :

— **Alors James, quel est ton plan d'attaque pour convaincre Evans que tu ne t'intéresse plus à elle ?**

Les cinq amis s'attaquèrent donc à la construction d'un plan infaillible et les rires retrouvèrent leur place dans le compartiment.

* * *

 **Samedi 8 janvier 1977**

Lorsque Sofia se réveilla ce matin-là, elle eut le déplaisir d'entendre les deux pimbêches qui partageaient son dortoir. Mary Flint et Druella Crabbe étaient en effet, tout comme elle, rentrées de vacances. Tentant de les ignorer, Sofia sortit de son lit pour se préparer rapidement. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux et les laissa tels quels, puis elle se lava le visage et se parfuma avec le parfum de Sirius. Elle s'habilla simplement et chaudement et enroula l'écharpe de James autour de son cou. Avant de sortir de la Salle Commune, elle attrapa son sac de cours.

Aujourd'hui, bien qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard soit programmée, Sofia avait prévu de réviser pour ses ASPIC blancs qui tombaient dans une semaine. Certes, elle avait travaillé durant les vacances, mais pas autant que si elle les avait passées seule à Poudlard. Elle avait donc décidé de passer son samedi enfermée à la bibliothèque, plongée dans son manuelle d'Histoire de la Magie. Un frisson la saisit rien que d'y penser.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait mais pris tout de même le temps d'adresser un signe de la main aux maraudeurs. Elle se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard et s'assit seule. Regulus, un peu plus loin, l'ignora comme à son habitude depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Sofia tenta de lui sourire, mais le jeune homme fuyait son regard. Elle soupira et attrapa une tasse de café ainsi que quelques madeleines.

Lorsque le hibou déposa un exemplaire de la Gazette devant elle, Sofia s'en saisit. Elle n'avait pas lu le journal depuis ce qui lui semblait être une décennie. Le titre qui ornait la première page attira donc immédiatement son œil et Sofia attaqua la lecture de l'article qui suivait.

 _ **« QUI SONT CES JUSTICIERS DE L'OMBRE QUI LUTTE CONTRE LES MANGEMORTS ? »**_

 _« Comme nous vous le disions il y a quelques jours, une organisation de sorciers semble lutter contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Cette organisation a déjà combattu le mage noir à plusieurs reprises, et parvient parfois à contrecarrer ses plans. Un témoin d'une dernière attaque nous apprenait que les assaillants étaient dissimulés par des sortilèges et se battait "au nom du bien"._

 _Cette organisation, qui semble répondre au nom d'Ordre du Phénix, reste extrêmement secrète. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons que saluer le courage de ces quelques sorciers et sorcières qui se battent au nom de la liberté._

 _La Guerre fait toujours rage dehors et chacun vit maintenant dans la crainte d'une attaque. Ce soupçon d'espoir, bien que minime dans l'océan de peur, ne peut qu'éclairer nos vies et nous permettre de croire à une possible rémission._

 _Courage, sorciers de l'Ordre. »_

Sofia posa son journal, soudain captivée par sa lecture précédente. Ainsi, Voldemort n'agissait pas impunément. Certes, les Aurors faisaient leur maximum pour arrêter le mange noir et ses disciples, mais savoir que des civils s'organisaient eux-même pour défendre les autres réchauffait le cœur de la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'il était possible d'espérer finalement...

OoOoO

Sofia était assise à la bibliothèque depuis près de deux heures maintenant et se demandait bien ce qui avait pu la pousser à sécher une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour _ça_. L'Histoire de la Magie était définitivement son enfer personnel. Pourtant, elle s'y plongeait avec acharnement, sachant pertinemment que ses notes d'ASPIC permettraient de déterminer son avenir.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à ce qu'elle voudrait faire une fois adulte. L'argent n'étant pas un problème pour elle, le critère du salaire n'entrait pas en compte dans le choix de son futur métier. Elle avait un temps pensé devenir chercheuse afin de trouver des remèdes aux maladies rares, dont celle qui avait emporté son père. Depuis le début de la guerre contre Voldemort, elle avait également pensé au métier d'Auror. Pourtant, elle savait que rien ne la satisferait pleinement. Le métier de chercheuse manquait cruellement d'action, et elle était bien trop sujette à l'insubordination pour devenir Auror.

Un soupir passa à nouveau la barrière de ses lèvres et elle plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Elle n'entendit donc pas la personne qui s'assit à ses côtés et qui, prenant ce geste pour elle, murmura d'un air embarrassé :

— **Si je te gêne je peux m'en aller tu sais...**

Sofia releva subitement la tête, faisant ainsi craquer ses cervicales, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regulus. Elle ne sut pas comment réagir : devait-elle accueillir chaleureusement le garçon ? Lui reprocher ses semaines d'ignorance ? Voyant son indécision, Regulus commença à rassembler ses affaires pour aller s'asseoir ailleurs. Sofia n'hésita donc plus et posa sa main sur le bras du garçon en murmurant :

— **Non reste...**

Regulus se rassit et attendit la suite du discours de la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

— **Je pensais... Je pensais que tu ne me parlais plus.**

Le reproche se disputait à la gratitude dans la voix de Sofia et elle-même n'était pas vraiment certaine de ses sentiments quant au retour du jeune Black. Regulus, sentant son indécision, chuchota donc pour ne pas troubler le silence de la bibliothèque :

— **Oui, mais tu me manquais.**

Sofia, surprise et touchée, lui adressa un sourire amical et chuchota à son tour :

— **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.**

Un sourire identique au sien naquit sur les lèvres de Regulus et ils se mirent à travailler côté à côte, en silence, simplement heureux.

OoOoO

Ce soir-là, les deux Serpentards mangèrent ensemble dans l'euphorie de leurs retrouvailles. Regulus entendit quelques réflexions sur le fait qu'il fréquentait une traître à son sang et à sa maison mais ne les écouta pas contrairement aux semaines précédentes : Sofia était son amie. De son côté, Sofia surpris un regard des maraudeurs. Remus semblait compréhensif, Peter indécis, James contrarié et Sirius hors de lui. Oups. Elle se mordilla la lèvre un instant.

— **Un problème ?** demanda Regulus, inquiet qu'elle ait entendu la réflexion stupide de Rosier.

Sofia détacha son regard de la table des Gryffondors et planta sa fourchette dans une rondelle de carotte.

— **Non. En fait je sais pas. Ton frère ne semble pas très heureux de nos retrouvailles.**

Regulus se tendit et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques semaines :

— **Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?**

Sofia lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de hausser les épaules, désinvolte.

— **Non. Enfin, on se chamaille et on se cherche. Mais rien de concret.**

— **Ah** , répondit simplement Regulus.

Il dévia alors la conversation sur le Quidditch, un sujet neutre.

OoOoO

Sofia avait convenu avec les maraudeurs qu'ils se rejoindraient dans l'une des salles d'études avant le couvre-feu pour discuter de leur journée. Aussi, elle salua Regulus en sortant de table et lui promit de le retrouver à la salle commune pour une dégustation de bonbons avant de rejoindre son lit.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle mais fut interceptée entre temps par une paire de bras qui la tira dans l'un des nombreux passages secrets. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sirius et pas d'une nouvelle blague des Serpentards, elle lui sourit alors chaleureusement.

— **Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de parler à ce crétin ?**

Le ton dur du jeune homme fit faner son sourire naissant et elle prit un regard dur.

— **Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de me parler sur ce ton ?**

Sirius se rembrunit à son tour et contre-attaqua :

— **Sofia, il n'a même pas levé le petit doigt quand Rosier et sa bande t'ont fait leurs crasses, tu ne peux pas lui pardonner tout de même !**

— **Je pense être assez grande pour décider à qui je pardonne quoi.**

Son ton cassant fit prendre conscience à Sirius de l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il passa une main moite devant ses yeux et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

— **Je ne te comprends pas. Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien toi et moi.**

Sofia lui jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension.

— **Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de bien m'entendre avec toi m'empêche de bien m'entendre avec lui également ?**

— **Mais enfin, tu connais l'état de nos relations tout de même !**

— **Vos problèmes de famille ne me concernent pas Sirius. Maintenant je suis désolée mais je vais rejoindre Regulus qui lui ne me reproche pas d'être amie avec toi. Excuse-moi auprès des autres.**

Elle tourna le dos et Sirius attrapa son bras, souhaitant la retenir.

— **Attend Sofia... Fais juste attention à toi d'accord ?**

Sofia lui jeta un regard glacial et le jeune homme lâcha immédiatement son bras avant de la voir disparaître derrière la tapisserie qui marquait l'entrée du passage secret. Sirius se frappa le crâne contre l'un des murs en se demandant ce qui avait bien put le conduire à agir de manière aussi stupide. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas la réponse.

* * *

 **Mercredi 12 janvier 1977**

Cela faisait plus de trois jours que Sofia n'avait pas adressé la parole à Sirius. Elle parlait toujours aux trois autres maraudeurs mais ignorait consciencieusement le quatrième. Le jeune homme s'était déjà excusé à de multiples reprises et lui avait pourtant promis de ne plus se mêler de ses relations, mais Sofia était têtue. Cependant, le jeune homme commençait à lui manquer. Elle adorait leurs joutes verbales, leurs discussions sur le Quidditch et leur petit jeu de semi-séduction.

Résignée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit après une matinée de cours plutôt chargée. Elle attrapa le roman que Peter lui avait offert à noël et poursuivit la lecture déjà bien entamée. Concentrée sur l'ouvrage, elle ne vit pas Rosier et ses deux suiveurs imbéciles se diriger vers elle. Trop tard. Sa baguette était posée sur la table de chevet et elle n'eut pas le temps de la saisir que Rosier la balançait déjà sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Malgré les cris de protestation et les insultes de Sofia, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et la poussa sous une douche.

— **Dégage espèce de petit cancrelat répugnant !**

Un rire mauvais s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme et il la menaça de sa baguette pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Il alluma le robinet d'eau froide et Sofia fut rapidement trempée jusqu'aux os. Tremblante de froid, elle continua d'essayer de sortir de cette maudite salle de bain. Malheureusement pour elle, Rosier fut plus rapide et lui jeta un maléfice du saucisson. Elle tomba donc face contre le carrelage, se cognant la tête, sous les jets d'eau glacée.

— **Une petite douche froide permettra peut-être de te remettre les idées en place, espèce de traître à ton sang.**

Sofia entendit sa remarque au milieu du bourdonnement qui sévissait dans ses oreilles depuis sa chute. Rosier sortit de la salle de bain sans verrouiller la porte et Sofia n'eut plus d'autres choix que d'attendre que le maléfice se dissipe. Ainsi, allongé sur le ventre contre le sol de la douche, sous un jet d'eau glacé, elle attendit. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Le froid commençait à engourdir son corps et elle sut à un moment que ses larmes se mêlait à l'eau. Pourtant, elle attendit. Et quand enfin elle retrouva la pleine possession de son corps elle se redressa lentement, les lèvres bleues. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, sa température corporelle ayant largement eut le temps de chuter durant les quatre heures qu'elle avait passé sous l'eau.

Elle coupa le robinet et retourna dans le dortoir. Mécaniquement, elle se déshabilla et enfila les vêtements les plus chauds qu'elle possédait. Toujours tremblante et les cheveux trempés, elle quitta le dortoir pour se diriger vers la salle d'étude. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait ses amis. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle constata que peu d'élèves s'y trouvaient : les maraudeurs, Evans et une amie à elle, deux Serdaigles. Parfait.

Sofia s'avança donc vers les maraudeurs, tremblotante de froid, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Peter fut le premier à l'apercevoir et poussa un petit couinement angoissé qui attira l'attention des trois autres. James réagit au quart de tour et fit s'asseoir Sofia avant de lui mettre sa propre veste sur les épaules. Remus demanda :

— **Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? On dirait que tu es tombé dans le lac !**

— **Pr... Pres... Presque...** , répondit Sofia en grelottant.

Sirius se joignit à James pour lui frictionner les bras afin de la réchauffer. Alors, Sofia plongea ses yeux dans les yeux gris du jeune homme et se laissa doucement aller contre lui. Elle lui avait pardonné. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle sans cesser de la frictionner. Personne ne fit de commentaire et James répéta la question de Remus, maintenant que Sofia ne claquait plus des dents :

— **Que s'est-il passé ?**

— **Rosier m'a fait prendre une douche froide. Pendant quatre heures.**

Tous la fixèrent et Sofia lut les différentes émotions qui passèrent dans leur regard : colère, haine, appréhension, ... Remus demanda alors :

— **Il ne t'a pas...**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Sofia comprit que le loup-garou s'inquiétait pour sa vertu. Elle émit un rire mauvais contre la poitrine de Sirius :

— **Une traître à son sang comme moi ? Enfin Remus, je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ses critères.**

Le silence tomba sur leur table de travail et Sofia se redressa, sortant de l'étreinte de Sirius. Remus lui tendit un carré de chocolat et elle le remercia d'un sourire en dégustant la friandise. Remus avait toujours du chocolat sur lui. Il disait que cela soignait tous les maux. Peter fut le premier à briser le silence :

— **Tu devrais en parler à un professeur Sofia. Leurs "blagues" deviennent de plus en plus dangereuse pour ta santé. Tu as déjà fini à l'infirmerie la dernière fois, et tu n'en étais pas loin cette fois-ci...**

— **Pet' a raison... Cela devient vraiment dangereux pour toi.**

Sofia hocha négativement la tête. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre. Un jour, Rosier serait seul. Et ce jour-là, elle lui ferait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

— **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un professeur pour régler cette histoire. Je vais me venger, j'attends juste une bonne occasion.**

Peu convaincu de l'efficacité de cette solution, les quatre garçons regardèrent la jeune femme qui retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs. Aucun d'eux ne doutaient des capacités de vengeance de Sofia, mais survivrait-elle jusqu'à la réalisation de cette vengeance ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : ASPIC et anniversaires

**_Bonne année !_**

 ** _Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant._**

 ** _Ce chapitre a été corrigé et revu par De-passage1200, merci à elle :D_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 \- ASPIC et anniversaires**

* * *

 **Lundi 17 janvier 1977**

— **Debout Sirius ! Debout !**

Sirius ouvrit un œil vitreux à la suite des injonctions de James. Encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil, il cligna des paupières pour tenter de discerner les formes sombres qui s'agitaient autour de son lit. Puis les trois autres maraudeurs crièrent en cœur :

— **Joyeux anniversaire !**

Une pluie de confettis s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il n'était toujours pas correctement réveillé et il croula bientôt sous les paquets offerts par ses amis. Il rit doucement tandis que les brumes du sommeil se dissipaient et attrapa le paquet tendu par James. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle batte de batteur qui était gravé de fins dessins, dont plusieurs chiens.

— **Elle est magnifique !**

— **C'est de notre part à mes parents et moi, on l'a fait faire spécialement pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaît.**

Sirius adressa un sourire étincelant à son meilleur ami et se promit d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents aussi vite que possible pour les remercier également. Il attrapa alors le paquet de Peter. Il s'agissait d'un nécessaire d'entretien pour balais et accessoires de Quidditch. Le garçon rougit légèrement et argumenta son choix :

— **James m'avait parlé de la batte alors j'ai pensé que...**

— **C'est une super idée Pete ! Merci beaucoup !**

L'enthousiasme de Sirius sembla calmer les appréhensions de Peter. Remus lui tendit alors son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un album photo avec des photographies des maraudeurs tout au long de leur scolarité, mais également quelques photos de Sirius avec les Potter ou encore la photographie qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble à nouvel an. Sur cette dernière, Sofia lui adressait un grand sourire et riait aux éclats. Remus lui dit :

— **Je sais que tu aimes avoir des photos dans ta chambre et je me suis dis que tu aimerais en avoir ici. Sofia m'a pas mal aidé en en dupliquant pas mal pendant son séjour chez vous.**

Sirius lui sourit alors et fut surpris quand Remus lui tendit un deuxième paquet :

— **C'est de la part de Sofia,** ajouta le loup-garou.

Sirius déchira hâtivement le papier kraft qui entourait le cadeau et fut surpris de découvrir un livre à l'aspect usé. Il l'ouvrit et trouve une note écrite à même l'intérieur de la couverture du livre.

 _« Joyeux anniversaire Sirius. Tu deviens adulte ce jour même si tu restera toujours un enfant qui fait des blagues idiotes à mes yeux. Je plaisante... Je crois._

 _J'espère que ce recueil de poème moldu te plaira. Ils sont de Emily Dickinson, l'une de mes poétesses préférées. J'ai remarqué durant mon séjour dans ta chambre que tu appréciais la poésie. Tu es décidément plein de surprises._

 _Bonne lecture. Bien à toi, Sofia. »_

Il parcourut rapidement l'ouvrage des yeux. Il adorait la poésie, mais ne s'était jamais aventuré à lire de la poésie moldue. Sirius se rendait maintenant compte que c'était plutôt idiot, et qu'un tout nouveau monde littéraire s'offrait maintenant à lui par le biais de ce petit livre usé.

OoOoO

Sofia grinça des dents en découvrant les diverses questions qui recouvraient sa feuille d'ASPIC blanc. Elle passait aujourd'hui l'épreuve d'astronomie. Elle était cependant incapable de donner la définition d'une planète tellurique ou encore de décrire l'orbite elliptique de mars autour du soleil. Elle était encore plus incapable de nommer les constellations représentées ou de savoir qu'elle pouvait bien être la différence entre une comète et une météorite.

Tournant et retournant sa feuille dans tous les sens, elle constata qu'elle était sûre de seulement deux réponses sur la quarantaine demandée. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait écoper d'un Troll à son examen et se verrait refusé le droit de passer les vrais ASPIC.

Quelle horreur... Et dire qu'elle aurait pu passer cette belle journée ensoleillée mais glaciale avec les maraudeurs pour fêter l'anniversaire de Sirius... Elle l'avait croisé le matin même dans la Grande Salle et il l'avait chaleureusement remercié pour le livre qu'elle lui avait offert, ainsi que pour avoir contribué au cadeau de Remus. Il paraissait extrêmement joyeux et elle était déçue de devoir rester enfermée dans la salle d'examen jusqu'au soir sans pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui. Et les autres bien sur.

Les trois heures de temps impartis à l'examen passèrent très lentement. Sofia parvint à répondre grossièrement à quelques questions supplémentaires mais rien de suffisant pour atteindre un Effort Exceptionnel. Le seul astre qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche était la lune, et il n'y avait aucune question sur elle. C'était bien sa veine ! Elle avait néanmoins put citer la constellation du loup à la question "Citez une constellation de l'hémisphère Sud" et elle était plutôt fière d'elle sur ce coup là.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle rendit sa copie au professeur MacGonagall qui surveillait l'examen, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser honteusement les yeux.

Mais Sofia ne déprima pas longtemps. Aussitôt sortie de la salle, elle avisa les maraudeurs qui montaient les escaliers à grandes enjambés et les rejoignit rapidement. Ils l'accueillirent avec des grands sourires et James demanda :

— **Alors, c'était comment l'astronomie ?**

Sofia grimaça et dit d'une voix dégoûtée :

— **Plutôt horrible alors on va éviter d'en parler. Et votre journée ?**

Sirius lui répondit avec entrain :

— **Nous avons été volé au Terrain de Quidditch, fait une bataille de bombabouse, semé Picott quatre fois, découvert un nouveau passage secret, fait une blague à Rogue qui était à mourir de rire et euh... Ah oui, on a mangé toutes les chocogrenouilles que tu as offert à James à noël !**

— **Quoi ?! Vous m'en avez même pas laissé une ?**

Sofia prit un air horrifié mais son grand sourire ne trompa personne. Ils rirent tous ensemble un bon moment avant que Peter ne propose :

— **Et si on allait prendre notre goûter aux cuisines ?**

Sa proposition fut bien évidement adoptée à l'unanimité. Et la joyeuse bande prit le chemin des cuisines pour aller se régaler une nouvelle fois, avant que Sofia ne doive rejoindre son dortoir pour réviser ses épreuves du lendemain.

* * *

 **Mardi 18 janvier 1977**

Sofia trépignait d'impatience. Il était quatorze heures et elle s'apprêtait à passer son épreuve pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Hector, un vieux sorcier qui enseignait cette matière à Poudlard, l'appela alors à la rejoindre dans la salle de classe qui servait de lieu d'examen.

— **Bonjour Miss Petrov.**

— **Bonjour Professeur** , répondit posément Sofia.

Il lui demanda tout d'abord d'exécuter des sortilèges assez simples : un expeliarmus, un sortilège de bouclier, un maléfice cuisant et enfin un sortilège de stupéfix. Sofia les réussit parfaitement, bien qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour le maléfice cuisant pour qu'il soit réellement efficace. La première fois, il n'avait produit que des brûlures superficielles au mannequin sur lequel elle lançait les sortilèges.

Le professeur Hector souriait, satisfait des capacités de son élève :

— **Très bien Miss Petrov. Votre niveau est bon. Aussi je vous propose de transformer votre Effort Exceptionnel en Optimal en réalisant un sortilège que nous n'avons pas encore étudié en cours : le Patronus.**

Sofia hésita. Elle avait appris ce sort à Dumstrang lors de sa sixième année, devait-elle prévenir le professeur ? Ou devait-elle tirer avantage de la situation pour décrocher un Optimal ? Elle pencha finalement pour l'honnêteté, elle aimait bien le vieux sorcier.

— **J'ai déjà étudié ce sortilège à Durmstrang professeur.**

— **Ah oui c'est vrai. J'oublie toujours qu'ils sont plus en avance que nous sur la pratique.**

Le vieux sorcier sembla réfléchir un moment avant de finalement hausser les épaules :

— **Et bien écoutez, nous n'avons qu'à dire que cela compensera votre retard dans les matières théoriques. Si vous réussissez le sortilège bien sûr.**

Sofia lui adressa un sourire ravi et se prépara à jeter le sortilège. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à donner une forme à son patronus qui s'était toujours cantonné à rester un nuage argenté. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait réussir aujourd'hui. Alors elle concentra deux souvenirs heureux en un seul : les pleines lunes avec son père, et celles avec les maraudeurs. Elle laissa un sentiment de joie et de plénitude l'envahir avant de prononcer d'une voix forte la formule du sort :

— **Spero Patronum !**

Un filet argenté sorti du bout de sa baguette et se matérialisé peu à peu en une forme qu'elle reconnut sans difficulté : un chien loup. Elle n'était pas tellement étonnée et s'attendait à ce que son patronus penne la forme d'un loup, mais elle ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi un chien loup se tenait devant elle au lieu d'un loup classique. Elle oublia ses préoccupations quand le Professeur Hector la félicita chaleureusement :

— **Toutes mes félicitations Miss Petrov, vous pouvez considérer que vous obtenez un Optimal à cette épreuve. J'espère vous voir faire aussi bien lors des vrais ASPIC !**

Le patronus disparut et Sofia, légèrement fatiguée après avoir usé autant de magie d'un coup, remercia le professeur avant de quitter la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les maraudeurs pour leur raconter à quel point elle avait été génial, comme toujours.

* * *

 **Mercredi 19 janvier 1977**

Sofia sortit de la Grande Salle dépitée. Elle venait de terminer son épreuve théorique d'Histoire de la Magie et cela avait été un véritable carnage. Elle n'était pas parvenue à définir le sommet du conseil sorcier du XIVème siècle ainsi que leur impact sur le monde magique, ni citer le nom des chefs de guerre Goblin. Elle avait tout simplement rendu copie blanche. Et elle savait qu'elle allait écoper d'un Troll.

Remus passait par là et s'approcha d'elle, prudemment :

— **Cela s'est mal passé ?**

Sofia leva des yeux désespérés vers lui et murmura :

— **J'ai rendu copie blanche. Je ne connaissais pas une seule fichue réponse. Pourtant j'ai révisé ! Enfin...**

Non. Elle avait ouvert son livre et l'avait feuilleté pendant des heures sans vraiment lire ce qui y était écrit. Remus sourit doucement et tenta de rassurer son amie :

— **Sofia tu as six ans de retard dans cette matière, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies des difficultés. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire avant le mois de juin comme ça. Et puis on pourra t'aider avec les garçons aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, James et Sirius sont bons en Histoire de la Magie.**

Quelques peu rassurée, Sofia avait consenti à se relever pour le suivre à la bibliothèque afin de réviser la métamorphose théorique, dont elle avait l'examen blanc le lendemain. Ces ASPIC blancs allaient finir par avoir sa peau !

* * *

 **Vendredi 21 janvier 1977**

Sofia soupira d'aise en laissant sa tête reposer sur les cuisses de Remus, dans le froid du parc. Elle était allongée sur un banc sur lequel son ami était assis tandis que les trois autres maraudeurs était assis sur un tronc d'arbre en face d'eux. Ils parlaient de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et Sofia faisait le bilan des notes qu'elle pensait avoir.

— **J'ai un Optimal en DCFM, un Troll en Histoire de la magie, un piètre en astronomie. Je pense m'en tirer avec un Effort Exceptionnel en métamorphose. Pour les sortilèges, j'aurais très certainement un Effort Exceptionnel ou un Acceptable, comme pour les potions et le soin aux créatures magiques. Je m'en tire plutôt bien sur tout ce qui n'est pas théorique finalement.**

— **J'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies réussis à obtenir un Optimal en DCFM alors que le Professeur Hector est réputé pour n'en donner qu'un par an** , fit remarquer Sirius.

Sofia lui adressa un clin d'oeil et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

— **Il n'a pas pu résister à mon charme incroyable, comme toi Black.**

Sirius éclata de rire et une énième joute verbale éclata entre eux sous le regard amusé des trois autres. L'échange dura quelques minutes avant que Remus n'interrompe leur discussion pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Sofia leur avait annoncé la nouvelle mardi :

— **Quelle forme a pris ton patronus ? Celle d'un loup ?**

— **En partie** , répondit la jeune femme. **Celle d'un chien loup exactement.**

— **Intéressant** , murmura Rémus avec un sourire entendu que personne ne comprit.

Sofia n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela et entama une discussion sur le Quidditch avec James.

* * *

 **Dimanche 30 janvier 1977**

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le jour le plus important de l'année pour James Potter. Car aujourd'hui avait lieu l'anniversaire de Lily Evans. Il rabattait les oreilles de Sofia et des maraudeurs à longueur de journée en avançant que c'était une chance incroyable pour lui de la convaincre qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. il avait en effet beaucoup de mal à se tenir à sa résolution de nouvel an qui était de laisser la jeune femme tranquille.

Il avait acheté à Lily un collier hors de prix que même Sofia aurait été gêné d'accepter et elle ne parvenait pas à faire comprendre à James que c'était _trop_.

— **Mais Remus t'a bien offert un pendentif à noël !**

— **Mais ce n'était pas pareil,** argumenta Sofia.

— **Et on t'a offert un bracelet tous les quatre pour ton anniversaire, et désolée de te le dire mais il était aussi hors de prix !**

Sofia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour James, ni pour Sirius qui avait touché un héritage plus que confortable de la part de son oncle.

— **Enfin James tu vas la mettre vraiment mal à l'aise en lui offrant ça ! Tu devrais te contenter d'un bouquet de fleurs et d'une boîte de chocolat.**

James affichait une mine boudeuse mais entendait la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait que Sofia n'avait pas tort : Lily serait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il lui offrirait ce collier d'or serti de diamant et de rubis. Il avait _peut-être_ exagéré. Sofia, voyant qu'il commençait à douter, s'engagea dans la brèche.

— **Quelles sont les fleurs préférées de Lily ?**

James parut soudain gêné et se tortilla légèrement.

— **Tu ne sais pas ? Mais enfin je croyais que tu l'aimais depuis ta première année ?**

Sofia était profondément surprise.

— **Oui, oui, je l'aime !** répondit précipitamment James. **Mais tu comprends, vu qu'elle n'a jamais répondu à mes avances je n'en sais pas tellement beaucoup sur ce qu'elle aime.**

Sofia leva les yeux au ciel et jura en russe sous le regard désolé de James.

— **Tu es vraiment impossible James Potter. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle t'envoie balader depuis des années ! Tu devrais t'intéresser à elle réellement au lieu d'essayer de paraître toi-même intéressant à ses yeux !**

Remus, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le tout début, leva les yeux de son livre et dit d'une voix dégagée :

— **Lily adore les pivoines. Et les blanches sont ses préférées. Elle en reçoit à chaque noël de la part de ses parents.**

James jeta un regard choqué à son meilleur ami et demanda d'une voix blanche :

— **Comment est-ce que ... comment ?**

Remus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au jeune Potter et, les yeux toujours plongés dans son livre, dit simplement :

— **Tu devrais suivre les conseils de Sofia et cesser de te comporter comme un imbécile.**

OoOoO

La soirée approchait et James s'était démené toute la journée pour parvenir à se faire livrer un énorme bouquet composé de pivoines et de roses roses splendides, ainsi que des chocolats moldus qu'il avait déjà vue Lily manger. Cela lui avait presque coûté aussi cher que le collier vu qu'il s'y était pris à la dernière minute, mais il avait fini par réussir grâce aux relations de Madame et Monsieur Potter.

Sirius était épuisé de voir son ami brasser autant d'air et il ne put qu'acquiescer quand Franck Longdubat ordonna à James de se calmer sous la menace d'un stupéfix. James sembla alors prendre conscience de son attitude insupportable et devint plus calme. Les maraudeurs allèrent dîner, apercevant Sofia au loin en pleine discussion avec Regulus. Elle leur adressa un sourire et continua de parler avec le jeune Black. James s'approcha alors de Lily et lui tendit timidement le bouquet de fleurs et la boîte de chocolats :

— **Joyeux anniversaire Lily.**

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard surpris et rougit très légèrement en apercevant le bouquet de fleurs et les chocolats. Elle avait l'habitude que James lui offre des cadeaux exorbitants qu'elle finissait à envoyer à des associations, étant tout simplement horriblement gênée par leurs prix, mais également incapable de leur trouver une utilité. Cette année, le jeune homme semblait avoir fait un réel effort pour s'intéresser à elle.

Il se tenait gauchement devant elle, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre et passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà trop ébouriffés. Ses yeux marrons semblaient partager entre la joie et le doute. Lily se saisit donc du bouquet de fleurs et des chocolats avant d'accorder un cadeau bien plus précieux à James : un sourire sincère.

— **Merci beaucoup James, les fleurs sont magnifiques.**

Elle se détourna alors de lui pour reprendre sa discussion avec Marlène et Alice, ses amies. James, sur un petit nuage, rejoignit les autres maraudeurs qui pouffèrent. Alors que Sofia approchait pour savoir comment cela s'était passé, James lui adressa un regard pétillant et dit d'une voix rêveuse :

— **Elle m'a appelé James.**

Sofia éclata de rire en même temps que les autres maraudeurs et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

— **Quelle avancée ! J'espère assister à votre mariage avant de perdre mes dents de vieillesse !**

— **Tu seras toujours sexy, même sans dents Petrov !**

— **Je le sais bien, Black, mais merci de souligner mon extraordinaire beauté aux yeux de tes camarades.**

— **Avec plaisir Petrov, mais je suis désolée de te dire qu'ils sont surtout éblouis par mon charisme.**

— **De quel charisme tu parles ?**

Et c'était reparti. Remus leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Peter. Entre James qui semblait au paradis et Sirius et Sofia qui se lançaient des vannes douteuses avec un sourire goguenard, ils allaient encore passer un dîner agité !

OoOoO

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, alors que les maraudeurs avaient rejoint leur lit depuis de nombreuses heures, Sirius soupira. Remus, lui aussi réveillé, se tourna vers le lit de son ami qui était à côté du sien. Il chuchota :

— **Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

Un ronflement sonore de Peter secoua un temps le dortoir faisant rire silencieusement les deux amis avant que Sirius ne réponde :

— **Non. Et toi ?**

— **Non,** répondit Remus. **Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de chocolat, j'ai mal au ventre.**

Sirius pouffa et fit remarquer :

— **Tu manges toujours trop de chocolat Remus...**

Mais Remus ne se laissa pas avoir et demanda d'une voix innocente :

— **Et toi, à qui tu penses ?**

— **Je pense à ... Euh attends, comment ça "à qui" ? Je pense à personne. Juste à ... A mon devoir de potion. Oui, mon devoir de potion.**

Remus sourit dans l'obscurité de la chambre et murmura d'un air entendu :

— **Oui bien sûr. Ton devoir de potion.**

— **Tout à fait** , répondit avec défi Sirius. **Alors bonne nuit Remus.**

Remus rit doucement tout en remontant les couvertures sur lui.

— **Bonne nuit Sirius. Rêve bien de ton** _ **devoir de potion**_ **.**

* * *

 **Mercredi 2 février 1977**

La semaine avait plutôt bien commencé pour Sofia. Elle avait obtenu les notes auxquelles elle s'était attendue pour son ASPIC et avait retrouvé pour de bon son amitié avec Regulus. Ils passaient des heures entières dans la salle commune à manger des bonbons en parlant littérature, Quidditch et cours. Ils mangeaient ensemble au repas, et Regulus et elle avait repris leur routine du petit déjeuner : le jeune Black lui tendait son café dès qu'elle le rejoignait dans la Grande Salle.

Sofia était en retard ce matin-là, elle avait loupé le réveil. Aussi, elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et emmêlés avant de sauter dans une salopette et un pull qu'elle recouvrit de sa cape de sorcière. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil dans le miroir du dortoir, ce qui l'empêcha de voir l'énorme trace d'oreiller qui ornait sa joue droite.

En sortant des cachots où se trouvait sa salle commune elle tomba sur James et Sirius qui semblait manigancer un mauvais coup. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent avec un sourire et James demanda d'une voix moqueuse :

— **Tu t'es fait attaquée par ton baldaquin ?**

Sofia lui jeta un regard mauvais et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes, comme pour tenter de repousser une migraine particulièrement violente.

— **Pas aujourd'hui Potter. J'ai mal dormi, j'ai mes règles et je suis fatiguée.**

James devient rouge écarlate à la mention de son cycle menstruel et Sirius éclata de rire. Sirius jeta un sourire charmeur à Sofia et lui caressa la joue en murmurant :

— **Il dit ça parce que tu as une énorme trace d'oreiller sur la joue et une plume d'oreiller dans les cheveux.**

Il lui retira cette dernière et Sofia leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner vers la Grande Salle en leur criant :

— **Pas de bêtises surtout. Soyez sages les enfants.**

Elle ne vit pas le sourire complice qu'ils échangèrent avant de se remettre à élaborer leur super plan visant à couper les cheveux de Rogue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sofia entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards après avoir salué Peter et Remus d'un signe de main.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc face à Regulus qui la regarda en se mordillant la lèvre. Il hésitait à lui dire qu'elle avait une tête affreuse, mais Sofia ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— **J'ai loupé le réveil. Oui j'ai une sale tête, ton frère me l'a déjà fait remarquer. Maintenant donne-moi mon café Regulus s'il te plait.**

Le jeune Black, qui s'était tendu à la mention de son frère, lui tendit néanmoins une tasse avec un sourire. Sofia but la moitié de celle-ci avant que les hiboux ne fassent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle et ne livrent leur courrier. Le silence s'abattit soudain, signe d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Sofia ferma les yeux, tandis que des sanglots éclataient à divers endroits de la Grande Salle et qu'un cri déchirait l'air à la table des Gryffondor. Une fillette de deuxième année tenait le journal d'un air fébrile tandis que le professeur McGonagall la serrait maladroitement dans ses bras. Le silence pesant de la pièce obligea Sofia à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder le journal. La une ne laissait planer aucun doute puisqu'elle affichait une énorme photo de la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de ce qui semblait être un orphelinat moldu.

Le titre de l'article ne laissait également planer aucun doute : « 112 ENFANTS MOLDUS TUES DANS UN ORPHELINAT DE LA BANLIEUE DE LONDRES. »

La fillette de Gryffondor se balançait désormais d'avant en arrière en répétant un nom en boucle : "Will". Remus et Lily, les préfets, s'étaient approchés d'elle et de MacGonagall et tentaient de la calmer. Lily commença doucement à lui caresser les cheveux, ce qui sembla l'apaiser jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh, qui l'emporta à l'infirmerie.

Sofia ouvrit le journal et lut l'article qui était suivi d'une liste de nom extrêmement longue.

 _« Durant la nuit dernière, un orphelinat moldu d'une banlieue de Londres a été attaqué par un régiment de Mangemorts. Les enfants qui s'y trouvaient ont semble-t-il été soumis à plusieurs reprises aux sortilèges Doloris et à diverses tortures avant de finalement tous être assassinés de sang-froid._

 _Le massacre était tel que le Premier Ministre moldu, pourtant au courant de la situation, a déclaré qu'il serait difficile de cacher un tel massacre aux yeux de la presse moldue. Ainsi, l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz et un incendie ont été avancé pour couvrir les dégâts et dissimuler les corps mutilés des jeunes enfants. »_

Sofia stoppa un instant sa lecture en lisant ces mots. Dans un soucis de protéger le secret magique, le Ministère était-il réellement obligé d'annoncer qu'ils avaient mis le feu aux corps de centaines d'enfants mutilés ? Elle reprit sa lecture.

« _Les victimes, au nombre de 112, sont toutes des orphelins ou des orphelines, ainsi que des membres du personnel de l'orphelinat. L'arrivée tardive sur les lieux du Ministère de la Magie n'a pas pu permettre de sauver les victimes, qui étaient déjà toutes décédées._

 _En parallèle, cette nuit, avait lieu l'attaque d'un pub moldu où aucune victime n'est à déplorée puisque l'organisation secrète de civile dont nous vous parlons depuis déjà quelques temps a réussi à capturer deux mangemorts avant de mettre les autres en fuite._

 _Il devient désormais évident que cette organisation est plus efficace que le Ministère de la Magie dans la lutte contre la montée de Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant pour sauver le monde sorcier ? Nous prions Merlin pour une réponse positive._ »

Sofia parcourut avec une boule au ventre la liste des victimes qui suivait l'article et avisa un nom "William MacClay", un enfant de huit ans. Il devait s'agir du petit frère de la fillette qui avait hurlé. Elle referme donc simplement le journal et resta silencieuse, tout comme l'ensemble de la Grande Salle.

Ainsi, l'Ordre du Phénix commençait à devenir plus efficace que le Ministère ? Elle qui hésitait toujours sur le métier qu'elle voudrait faire une fois sortie de Poudlard commençait à envisager de prendre quelques années sabbatiques pour régler son compte à un mage noir sadique.


	11. Chapitre 10 - La Saint-Valentin

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite de la publication (laborieuse) de cette histoire. Honnêtement, elle est entièrement écrite (j'ai même entamé le tome II mais chut!), mais ma bêta a quelques contre-temps qui l'empêchent de corriger les chapitres rapidement. Cela nous arrive à tous, la vie IRL est bien trop prenante !_

 _Ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé par De-passage1200, merci à elle pour son travail !_

 _Breeeeef, voici le dixième chapitre de LLO !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La Saint-Valentin**

* * *

 **Vendredi 4 février 1977**

La pleine lune était enfin là. Remus était heureux de passer celle-ci avec Sofia et ses amis. La dernière pleine lune, qu'il avait passé seul chez lui, lui avait laissé un souvenir plutôt mauvais et quelques nouvelles cicatrices. Assis dans la chambre de la Cabane Hurlante en attendant l'heure de la transformation, il entendait ses amis plaisanter de l'autre côté de la porte. Sofia s'était isolée ayant besoin d'être nue pour se transformer.

C'est alors qu'elle apparut dans le ciel sombre : la lune. Une lune pleine et ronde, qui semblait le regarder avec compassion comme à chaque fois. La douleur commença alors qu'il voyait un loup blanc débouler dans la pièce et se mettre à couiner des encouragements à côté de lui. Ses os se brisèrent un à un, comme à chaque fois, et il sentit ses muscles s'étirer douloureusement. Il hurla de douleur et soudain, il ne fut plus Remus. Sa part d'humanité s'enfouit sous une bestialité profonde.

Sofia observa le loup prendre petit à petit la place de Remus et commença à doucement lécher son oreille pour le calmer. Sirius, James et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce sous leur forme animale et attendirent que la transformation de Remus soit entièrement achevée. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Sofia se redressa et prit la tête de la petite troupe pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite.

Le loup de Remus semblait particulièrement heureux de retrouver Sofia et elle devait avouer être également contente de ces retrouvailles. L'avantage fut que le loup passa sa nuit à jouer avec elle sans que le moindre problème ne soit à déplorer. Les trois autres maraudeurs étaient stupéfaits de voir Sofia réussir là où ils avaient échoué lors des multiples pleines lunes. Ils commençaient à comprendre ce qu'était l'esprit de la meute.

Sofia s'amusa comme une petite folle durant toute la nuit. Elle fit la course avec le loup de Remus, joua à chat avec James, laissa Peter grimper sur son dos et se chamailla avec Sirius à grands coups de pattes et de dents.

Lorsque la lune commença à descendre dans le ciel, ils rejoignirent la Cabane Hurlante sans peine et le loup de Remus suivi Sofia dans la chambre pour sa retransformation, tandis que les trois autres attendaient sur le palier.

Le processus arriva plus rapidement que prévu et bientôt Sofia se retrouva nue comme un ver face à un loup-garou en pleine retransformation. La bête laissa bientôt place à un Remus tout aussi nu et épuisé. Les deux se regardèrent et Sofia éclata de rire quand Remus prit conscience de la tenue de la jeune fille avant de rougir violemment. Il se détourna immédiatement et enfila des vêtements tandis que Sofia attendait patiemment qu'il sorte pour demander ses habits aux maraudeurs.

Lorsque Remus quitta la pièce avec une démarche incertaine à cause de la fatigue, Sirius lui demanda avec un froncement de sourcil :

— **Où est Sofia ?**

Ce fut la jeune fille qui répondit d'une voix forte et amusée :

— **Ici. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu froid. Je peux avoir mes habits ?**

Voyant le teint rouge de Remus qui confirma qu'il avait bien vu la jeune fille nue, James et Peter éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sirius se renfrognait. Il farfouilla dans le sac de son amie et dénicha ses sous-vêtements ainsi que ses habits de jour et lui tendit par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sirius ne trouvait pas très drôle le fait que Remus ait vu Sofia nue, pas du tout même.

* * *

 **Samedi 5 février 1977**

La pleine lune de la nuit précédente avait tout de même fatigué Remus, même si elle s'était bien déroulée. En arrivant au château, le groupe se sépara en deux : Sirius et Peter accompagnaient Remus à l'infirmerie avant d'aller terminer leur devoir de potion, tandis que Sofia et James se préparaient avant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

Une sortie était en effet organisée au village sorcier et James avait voulu s'y rendre pour refaire le stock de farces et attrapes chez Zonko. Sirius et Peter ayant un énorme devoir à terminer, Sofia s'était proposée pour l'accompagner.

Elle devait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter une robe pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin qui approchait. Elle avait accepté d'y accompagner Remus la veille lorsque celui-ci lui avait déclaré être le seul maraudeur sans cavalière. Après tout, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée au bal de noël et Sofia ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme passer la soirée tout seul. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il porterait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et elle avait décidé de trouver une robe assortie.

Au début pas particulièrement enchanté de passer des heures dans un magasin de robes, James avait vite accepté en se souvenant qu'il y accompagnait Sofia et qu'il n'y passerait donc pas plus de dix minutes.

Ce fut en effet le cas. Le magasin de prêt-à-porter fut le premier qu'ils firent en arrivant au village et Sofia dénicha une robe en à peine cinq minutes. Cinq minutes plus tard elle l'avait essayée et achetée et ils étaient de retour dans la rue. La robe vue de devant était assez simple, bleu nuit, sans manches et brodée de perles scintillantes au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était dotée d'un magnifique décolleté en V dans le dos.

Lorsque Sofia l'avait essayé, James l'avait trouvé sublime dedans mais Sofia avait juste haussé les épaules avant de donner les cinq gallions qu'elle coûtait à la vendeuse pour aller remettre son jean trop large et son pull miteux. L'avantage avec les filles qui, comme la jeune femme, ne prêtait pas grande attention à leur physique, était qu'elles paraissaient toujours somptueuses lorsqu'elles prenaient le temps de s'habiller ou de se maquiller. La jeune femme avait achevé cette impression lorsqu'elle avait demandé à James d'une voix penseuse :

— **Tu crois qu'on verra si je porte mes baskets en dessous ? Elle est quand même assez longue, non ?**

Après la boutique de prêt-à-porter, James et Sofia se dirigèrent vers Zonko. Bien qu'elle pinçât les lèvres tout le long des achats de James, Sofia se retint de lui faire un discours moralisateur. Après tout, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait de grosses blagues depuis qu'elle les fréquentait et se contentaient de quelques bombabouses jetées dans les couloirs entre deux cours.

Après les achats de James, ils se dirigèrent de concert vers Honneyducks pour faire le plein de friandises. Sofia acheta un régiment de friandises à la noix de coco et acheta également quelques nouveautés pour les goûter avec Regulus un soir dans la semaine. James acheta, quant à lui, beaucoup de chocogrenouilles ainsi que quelques plumes en sucre. Sofia le regarda surprise :

— **Je croyais que tu détestais les plumes en sucre ?**

— **C'est pour Sirius** , dit James en haussant les épaules. **Il en raffole.**

L'après-midi s'acheva sur un bon chocolat chaud qu'ils dégustèrent au Trois Balais pour se réchauffer après le vent glacial qui avait soufflé toute la journée. Sofia surpris le regard inquisiteur de quelques élèves face à leur tête à tête et elle sourit, amusée, en disant à James :

— **Je crois que cette sortie te sera profitable.**

James leva les yeux de son chocolat chaud et demanda, surpris :

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Tout le monde nous dévisage comme si on avait un rendez-vous amoureux secret.**

— **Ah.**

James observa un temps de silence avant de demander :

— **Et en quoi cela va m'être profitable ? Sans vouloir te vexer.**

— **Lily va penser que c'est vrai et elle sera jalouse. Continue de la jouer détacher avec elle et c'est dans la poche.**

James observa Sofia comme s'il était face à une espèce particulièrement dangereuse et murmura, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation :

— **Je comprends pourquoi tu as atterri à Serpentard finalement...**

Sofia lui offrit un sourire resplendissent un laissant une noise sur la table pour payer leurs chocolats chauds.

OoOoO

Quand James passa les portes du dortoir ce soir-là, les murmures sur son passage lui indiquèrent que Sofia n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il s'assit sur le canapé en cuir devant le feu où se trouvait déjà Sirius, Peter et, à la bonne surprise de James, Remus.

— **Tu es déjà sorti de l'infirmerie Lunard ?**

Remus lui adressa un sourire aimable et complice avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :

— **Mes rhumes sont de moins en moins virulents tu sais.**

James sourit à sa remarque et Peter demanda à James d'un air conspirateur :

— **Comment était votre sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?**

— **Plutôt bonne, on a passé un bon moment. Sofia a trouvé une robe magnifique pour le bal. Par contre, je crois qu'elle compte porter ses baskets en dessous.**

Les trois maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sirius boudait toujours en lisant son livre de potion. Remus haussa les épaules et répondit avec un sourire :

— **Au moins elle n'aura pas mal si je lui écrase les pieds.**

Sirius releva aussitôt sa tête de son livre et jeta un regard surpris à Remus en demandant :

— **Tu vas au bal avec Sofia ?**

— **Oui** , répondit le loup-garou, surpris.

— **Au bal de la Saint-Valentin ?**

— **Euh oui** , répondit à nouveau Remus.

Sirius sembla de nouveau contrarié et Remus tenta de se justifier :

— **Vous aviez tous une cavalière, elle n'en avait pas et moi non plus donc on s'est dit qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été à Pré-au-Lard avec James, elle voulait s'acheter une robe assortie à la mienne.**

Sirius pinça ses lèvres d'un air mécontent mais ne put s'empêcher de relever :

— **Elle s'est acheté une robe spécialement pour être assorti à toi le jour du bal de la Saint-Valentin ?**

James et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils savaient tout le deux où se trouvait le fond du problème mais vu que Sirius n'en avait pas conscience lui-même, cela ne servait à rien de tenter de le raisonner. Alors ils entrèrent dans son jeu.

— **Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils auront l'air superbes ensemble !** fit remarquer James.

— **C'est certain** , répondit Sirius d'un ton pincé.

Peter, qui n'écoutait plus depuis qu'il avait engagé la conversation avec Franck Longdubat, interrompit leur discussion pour demander à James :

— **Tu sais que tout le monde pense que tu as laissé tomber ta conquête d'Evans pour courtiser Sofia ?**

James eut un grand sourire et répondit avec joie :

— **Sofia m'avait dit que ça se passerait comme ça, c'est génial !**

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Remus, il entreprit de lui expliquer ce que Sofia lui avait expliqué autour du chocolat chaud qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Sirius se rembrunit encore plus et marmonna dans sa barbe. James y décela les mots "sortir avec un crétin" et "bal de Saint-Valentin" avant que son ami ne se lève du fauteuil où il se trouvait en lançant avec mauvaise humeur :

— **Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.**

Franck regarda le jeune Black partirent vers les dortoirs avant de se tourner, surpris, vers les maraudeurs :

— **Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?**

Peter haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas la réponse, tandis que James et Remus échangeaient un nouveau regard entendu.

* * *

 **Lundi 14 février 1977**

La journée de la Saint-Valentin fut bientôt là. Le château bouillonnait d'une effervescence palpable. Des déclarations d'amour magiques de plus ou moins bon goût eurent lieu toute la journée et Sofia assista à l'une d'elle qui était destinée à Regulus. Son jeune ami devint aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondors, avant de s'enfuir précipitamment sous le regard moqueur de Sofia.

La jeune fille fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait aucun prétendant secret, ou tout du moins aucun prétendant secret assez courageux pour se déclarer. Ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup plus était l'attitude de Sirius à son égard. Lors de la dernière pleine lune ils s'étaient réellement amusés, mais depuis, le garçon se montrait réellement distant avec elle.

Lors de la semaine passée, elle ne l'avait que peu vu et n'avait presque pas pu parler avec lui. Il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour s'éclipser lorsqu'elle rejoignait les maraudeurs et fuyait son regard dès qu'elle lui souriait. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que leur relation se dégrade autant, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver la cause de ce brusque changement de comportement. Et comme toujours lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelques chose, Sofia était énervée et elle était donc maintenant elle aussi remontée contre l'aîné des Black.

Pour permettre aux élèves de profiter du bal, Dumbledore avait supprimé les derniers cours de l'après-midi, ainsi que ceux du lendemain matin. Sofia échappait donc avec joie à deux heures d'histoire de la magie, mais également à un cours de botanique. Ainsi, à seize heures, elle partit rejoindre son dortoir pour se préparer. Elle avait promis à Remus de faire un effort.

OoOoO

Le premier effort qu'elle fit fut de prendre le temps de faire un véritable chignon. Pas les chignons qu'elle réalisait à la hâte d'habitude pour dégager son visage, non. Un véritable chignon avec des pinces à chignons, des mèches ondulés et quelques petites nattes entremêlées. Malgré la magie, cela lui pris plus d'une demi-heure et elle se jura que si Remus ne lui faisait aucun compliment sur ses cheveux, elle lui ferait manger sa baguette.

Ensuite, elle passa sa robe et la réajusta par magie. En effet, elle était un peu trop longue vue qu'elle avait décidé de porter ses baskets. Une fois la tenue passée, elle entendit ses deux camarades de chambre pouffer dans son dos et elle se crispa. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule dans cette tenue, mais elle se retint de leur jeter un regard. Car Sofia avait beau les considérer comme d'immondes pimbêches, cela n'en restait pas moins de jolies jeunes femmes de l'aristocratie qui savaient parfaitement se mettre en valeur lors d'événements de ce type.

Une petite voix intérieure lui rappela qu'elle était elle aussi une jolie jeune fille de l'aristocratie mais Sofia l'ignora : elle n'avait jamais aimé les fanfreluches et avait échappé à ses devoirs aristocratiques aussi souvent qu'elle avait pu le faire.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Elle ne s'occupa pas de son teint car elle n'avait aucun problème de peau et se concentra sur ses yeux. Elle s'appliqua à poser minutieusement un fard à paupière clair avant d'accentuer les courbes de son œil d'un fard plus foncé. C'était plus difficile que cela en avait l'air. Finalement, elle parvint à avoir un résultat à peu près similaire des deux côtés. Pfiou, dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Elle attrapa son eyeliner et souffla un bon coup. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui semblait dix fois plus difficile que de faire apparaître un patronus correct. Et cent fois plus difficile que de connaître les noms des chefs de guerre gobelins. Et mille fois plus difficile... Enfin bref.

Sofia posa la pointe de l'eyeliner sur son oeil et tenta de dessiner un trait correct. Elle y parvint plutôt bien pour le premier oeil mais loupa le trait du second. Avec un soupir désespéré, elle se démaquilla complètement l'oeil et entreprit de recommencer toutes les étapes : fard à paupière clair, puis foncé, puis estomper, puis eyeliner. Bien. Elle avait maintenant deux traits d'eyeliner corrects.

Se munissant d'un crayon noir charbonneux, elle souligna sa paupière inférieure puis appliqua généreusement du mascara sur ses cils. Ouf ! Elle avait survécu à un maquillage complet des yeux sans en perdre un.

Elle se jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace et sourit. Elle se trouvait jolie comme ça, ses yeux bleus clairs ressortissaient au milieu de son visage pâle et de ses cheveux tout aussi clairs. Elle dut reconnaître avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle ressemblait plus que jamais aux photographies qu'elle avait vu de sa défunte mère.

Chassant ces sombres pensées, elle attrapa un rouge à lèvre rosé avant de l'appliquer minutieusement sur ses lèvres. Bien. Elle était fin prête. Elle ressemblait à tout sauf à elle-même, mais elle était prête. Pour se rassurer, elle enfila ses vieilles baskets avant de quitter le dortoir et s'avança vers la Grande Salle.

OoOoO

Remus attendait dans le Hall comme tous les autres élèves de l'école. Le bal commençait à dix-huit heures et il était dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq. Sofia n'était toujours pas arrivée et il espérait que la jeune fille n'avait pas changé d'avis. A ces côtés, Peter plaisantait avec Helenn, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui était sa cavalière. James, accompagné de Mary, une Serdaigle de sixième année, jetait des regards autour de lui, sans doute à la recherche de Evans. Sirius, un peu plus loin, paraissait morose au bras de Sue, une Gryffondor de cinquième année et sa dernière conquête en date.

Alors que Remus pensait que Sofia avait changé d'avis, il la vit apparaître dans l'entrée des cachots, et fut soufflé. James exprima tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas et attira ainsi l'attention de Peter et Sirius :

— **Par Merlin, elle est juste sublime !**

Remus, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui fit signe et Sofia s'approcha de lui. Il vit le bout de ses baskets dépasser de sa robe à chacun de ses pas et se rassura : c'était bien Sofia. James rit à côté de lui et Remus comprit qu'il avait vu la même chose. Peter était retourné à sa discussion avec Helenn tandis que Sirius gardait le regard fixé sur Sofia.

Elle était époustouflante dans sa robe bleu nuit avec ses cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon travaillé. Ses yeux bleus, souligné par un maquillage savamment travaillé, luisaient comme deux pierres précieuses. Lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos pour saluer Remus, Sirius constata que sa robe avait un dos-nu très prononcé. Il eut soudain envie de traverser la salle pour plonger son nez dans sa nuque dégagé tout en la serrant conte lui, mais Sue s'accrocha à son bras et le ramena à la réalité.

OoOoO

Sofia avait passé une excellente première partie de soirée, même si Sirius avait décidé de se montrer toujours aussi désagréable avec elle. Mary, la cavalière de James, s'était révélé très sympathique et Sofia avait été ravie de pouvoir passer sa soirée avec elle. La jeune femme l'avait longuement complimentée sur sa tenue, argumentant qu'elle devrait se maquiller ainsi tous les jours. Sofia avait pris un air horrifié et avait dit d'une voix faussement apeurée :

— **J'ai mis plus de deux heures à obtenir ce résultat, et je n'ai jamais connu plus gros stress que celui du trait d'eyeliner réussi ! Il est hors de question que je répète cette torture au quotidien !**

Remus était ensuite venu l'invité à danser et ils avaient enchaîné les tours de piste. Lorsque, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Sirius et Sue quittèrent la table à son arrivée, Sofia ne put s'empêcher de demander à Remus et James :

— **C'est moi ou il m'évite carrément depuis une semaine ?**

Les deux maraudeurs prirent un air gêné. Tous les deux savaient que la jeune fille avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas clairement appuyer ses propos sans trahir Sirius. James détourna donc la réponse :

— **Oh je n'ai pas remarqué, ça doit être Sue qui l'a accaparé.**

— **Sue ? Sa cavalière ?** demanda Sofia, surprise. **Toute la semaine ?**

Remus hocha la tête positivement avant de dire :

— **Oui, c'est sa petite-amie depuis le week-end dernier. Tu ne savais pas ?**

— **Non** , répondit simplement Sofia.

Elle n'aborda plus le sujet "Sirius" de la soirée et se contenta de passer un bon moment avec Remus, ainsi qu'avec James et Mary. Peter avait mystérieusement disparu avec sa cavalière dès le début de la soirée, ce qui avait donné droit à des blagues tout sauf délicates de la part de James.

OoOoO

Sofia ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà autant dansé dans une seule et même soirée. Elle enchaînait les danses avec Remus, parfois relayé par James, et commençait à avoir mal aux pieds, même dans ses baskets. Plusieurs fois, des garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'étaient avancé pour l'inviter à danser, mais elle avait poliment refusé.

La jeune femme avait néanmoins accordé deux danses à Regulus, ainsi qu'un slow à Jacob Andrew, le Poufsouffle qui était son partenaire en DCFM.

Sofia ne comprit donc pas quand Liam Fergusson, un serdaigle de septième année, se présenta devant elle. Elle crut qu'il voulait l'inviter à danser et elle refusa poliment, argumentant qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner son cavalier. Liam rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de lui tendre une carte de Saint-Valentin.

Sofia regarda la carte sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Remus lui mette un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire réagir. Sofia, demanda alors, innocemment :

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

— **UnecartedeSaintValentin** , répondit Liam, gêné au possible.

— **Une quoi ?**

— **Une carte de Saint Valentin.**

Le jeune homme semblait commencé à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'offrir cette carte à Sofia. Mais le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira tandis qu'elle comprenait la situation.

— **Aaaah ! Non merci, je n'en veux pas.**

Elle sourit gentiment à Liam dont le visage s'était décomposé avant de se retourner vers Remus pour continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient avant cette interruption. Le pauvre Liam s'éloigna, mortifié, et se jura de ne plus jamais offrir de cartes de Saint-Valentin.

OoOoO

Le bal se clôtura à vingt-deux heures. Remus raccompagna Sofia jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots et la remercia longuement pour cette belle soirée, tout en déposant un baiser chaste sur sa main. Sofia rit doucement et enlaça le garçon avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

— **Merci à toi, j'ai passé une super soirée même si elle n'a pas été assez longue pour rentabiliser les nombreux efforts que j'ai fait.**

Remus éclata de rire et souhaita une bonne nuit à son amie avant de se diriger vers son propre dortoir. Il grimpa les nombreux escaliers qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci, les lèvres pincées, lui dit alors qu'elle ouvrait le passage :

— **J'espère que vous êtes le dernier car les arrivés au compte-goutte commencent à m'agacer !**

Remus s'excusa poliment et entra dans sa Salle Commune. Tout semblait plutôt calme et ses amis n'étaient en vue nulle part, aussi monta-t-il jusqu'à son dortoir. Il ne fut pas déçu. James, sa cravate autour de sa tête, était en train de chanter une chanson paillarde en coeur avec Franck Longdubat, chacun une bouteille de Whisky à la main. Peter, mort de rire, mangeait des crackers en les applaudissant. Sirius, allongé sur son lit, avait un sourire moqueur au visage tandis qu'il buvait lui aussi du whisky. Médusé, Remus avisa la dizaine de bouteilles encore pleines qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir, ainsi que de quoi nourrir un régiment.

— **Mais enfin où est-ce que vous avez eu tout ça ?**

Franck s'inclina bas et répondit avec élégance :

— **Les elfes me devaient un service. Bienvenu dans l'après-bal-de-Saint-Valentin-de-Franck-Longdubat !**

Remus hésita un instant entre trouver cela totalement irresponsable et totalement génial. La deuxième option l'emporta rapidement et il se joignit à l'ambiance festive ambiante.

Après près de deux heures à sauter, chanter, danser et boire, les garçons s'assirent tous à même le sol et commencèrent à discuter du sujet intéressant du jour : les filles de Poudlard. L'alcool dénouant les langues, la conversation ne leur posait aucun souci :

— **Depuis quand es-tu avec Alice, Franck ?** demanda alors James tentant de se souvenir de l'époque où les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas encore en couple.

— **Le début de la deuxième année. Et je serais encore avec elle dans dix siècles j'espère. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi et j'espère qu'elle ne s'en rendra jamais compte.**

Les autres garçons le charrièrent pour son romantisme soudain, et Peter demanda alors :

— **A votre avis, quelle est la fille la plus sexy de Poudlard ?**

Chacun réfléchit un moment avant que les noms ne fusent et que le débat ne s'ouvre. James commença bien sur :

— **Lily, évidement.**

— **James tu radotes** , se moqua Franck. **La fille la plus sexy c'est Alice.**

— **Vous êtes désespérant les mecs !** rigola Sirius.

— **Je trouve que Lucy Davros est plutôt sexy** , fit remarquer Peter.

— **La Poufsouffle ? C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment jolie** , dit Remus.

James jeta un regard complice à Remus avant de dire d'une voix innocente :

— **Sofia n'est pas mal non plus.**

Sirius releva aussitôt les yeux tandis que Franck réfléchissait :

— **La russe qui est à Serpentard ? C'est vrai que quand elle s'en donne la peine elle est pas mal. Sa robe de ce soir lui allait vraiment bien ! Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle vienne au bal avec toi Remus.**

Franck lui fit un clin d'œil complice et Remus tenta aussitôt de se justifier :

— **Oh tu sais, on est juste ami elle et moi.**

Franck haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix amusée :

— **L'amitié n'empêche pas la naissance d'autres sentiments : l'amour, le désir, ...**

Sirius se renfrogna à nouveau, donnant ainsi à Remus et James la confirmation qu'ils attendaient.

OoOoO

Les ronflements sonores du dortoir empêchaient James de dormir. A moins que cela ne soit Sirius Black qui, complètement saoule, avait décidé qu'ils dormiraient ensemble ce soir. Son meilleur ami prenait donc toute la place dans le lit et lui tenait affreusement chaud. Alors que James le repoussait une énième fois pour conserver un peu d'espace vitale, Sirius ouvrit un œil bleu vitreux.

— **Ca va Patmol ?**

— **Non** , répondit Sirius, la bouche pâteuse.

James étouffa un rire et répondit en chuchotant :

— **Ça t'apprendra à boire autant un lundi soir.**

— **C'est pas ça** , murmura alors Sirius.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?** demanda James, curieux cette fois-ci.

— **Je crois que je suis amoureux de Sofia.**

* * *

Un chapitre entièrement tourné vers nos héros, et pas tellement vers la Guerre. Mais cette dernière va devenir de plus en plus présente... J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

(J'ai remarqué beaucoup d'ajout en favoris et de follow, mais vous laissez assez peu de review. C'est dommage... J'aimerai connaître vos théories sur la suite de cette histoire :) )!

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
